Para encontrar un corazón
by bellpasar
Summary: Un encuentro de negocios, desencadena la serie más inesperada de eventos, provocando que dos corazones maduros olviden los dolores y cicatrices del pasado aprendiendo a volver a amar y que dos corazones jóvenes encuentren el amor por primera vez. Advertencia: Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Todo empieza

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hiciera Naruto no estaría loco por una peli-rosa...ni tan obsesionado por traer de vuelta a Sasuke, Madara no estaría muerto y Sakura no sería tan estorbosa e inútil. **

**Advertencia****: Yaoi si no te gusta éste genero, corre, corre y no leas esta historia, es un ItaNaru y MadaOro.**

**Disfruten.**

El empresario se movió incomodo en su silla, generalmente era él el que producía este tipo de malestar, desafortunadamente no era extraño ni inesperado el sentimiento, cualquiera que se enfrentara al hombre que tenía en frente sentiría un malestar mayor y perdería totalmente el aplomo, ante él estaba representante más antiguo del clan Uchiha el fundador y actual presidente del una de las empresas tecnológicas de suministros médicos más poderosas a nivel mundial, volviendo el logotipo del abanico uno de los más conocidos en el mundo de la medicina, alguien que lo sobrepasaba con creces en frialdad y crueldad, cuando se trataba de negocios, Uchiha Madara.

Sabiendo lo peligroso que era el ponente, el hombre de negocios se revolvió acomódense mejor en su sillón negándose a demostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad, que pudiera ser aprovechada por su adversario, por más rico e importante que fuera Madara el no era menos y se lo demostraría, era un genetista de renombre, especializado en la investigación de células madres ,poseedor de la patente de una variada cantidad de medicamentos inmunodepresores, a esto añádasele su fama como el mejor cirujano de transplantes cuya tasa de éxito era superior al 90%, el otro 10% restante mostraba tan pocas secuelas físicas y efectos secundarios en comparación con trasplante normal, que podría considerarse que la tasa de éxito era del 99%, debido a esto se rumoreaba que los órganos ocupados por el no provenían de donantes, ni de ningún proveedor autorizado y que el mismo los creaba en su propio laboratorio privado, a partir de las células sanas del paciente combinadas con sus descubrimiento en el ramo de las células madres, demás está decir que los acaudalados pagaban exorbitantes sumas de dinero por obtener sus servicios y la lista de espera se incrementaba, debido a que el experto cirujano solo operaba como máximo cuatro veces al años… sí, él no era inferior al Uchiha, era un igual.

Tomando consciencia de esto , empezó a recuperarse de la sorpresa que le causo el ver entrar por la puerta de su oficina al famoso potentado, ciertamente no esperaba conocerlo en persona cuando encargo a las empresas Uchiha, la maquinaria especial que necesitaba para continuar sus investigaciones, sonriendo ampliamente y plenamente consciente de que estaba frente a un " depredador" más grande, Orochimaru Namizake conocido en el mundo de los negocios y la medicina con el apodo del "dios serpiente" o uno de los tres Sanin saludo con amabilidad fingida a su interlocutor.

—Es un placer contar con su presencia en esta empresa señor Uchiha, he de decir que su visita es bienvenida, aunque inesperada, ¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor de ella?

Madara mantuvo una expresión inescrutable, mientras estudiaba detenidamente al hombre que tenía delante de él, en un principio al recibir el informe pensó que la fotografía era muy antigua o falseada, pero todo parecía indicar que el "dios serpiente" era unos de esos pocos seres que fueron bendecidos con unos buenos genes, ahora podía afirmar que la imagen no le hacía justicia a la pálida belleza de larga cabellera negra y ojos dorados que destilaban maldad pura, una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios podía imaginarse claramente a su nieto Sasuke vomitando ante lo cursi del pensamiento.

—Tengo por costumbre, conocer personalmente a los clientes nuevos de mi empresa, especialmente a alguien que hizo un pedido tan importante. Pensé además que era una gran oportunidad para conocer a la única persona que rechazo mi invitación, para comparecer a la cena de gala que se celebro en mi mansión a beneficio de los más desposeídos. Usted no sabe cuán profundamente decepcionado nos sentimos mis nietos y yo al no verlo a usted ni a su nieta, en la fiesta.

—Me disculpo tenía entendido, que la fiesta era para presentar a las señoritas de buena familia a la alta sociedad, supongo que mi secretario cometió un error y me informo mal, lamento haberles causado tal desaire. Aunque no comprendo cómo esto podría ser posible, si no nos hemos conocido previamente, prueba de ello es que su secretaria cometió un error al informarle, yo tengo un nieto, no una nieta, señor Uchiha.

—A pesar de todo hubiera sido agradable contar con la presencia de ambos, reprenderé a mi secretaria por cometer semejante error. Pero basta de rodeos iré directo al grano señor Namizake, usted realizo un pedido hace unos días y hay algunas cosas bastante inusuales en el, por lo que decidí que tenemos que discutir algunos puntos importantes, estoy seguro llegaremos a un mutuo acuerdo.

—Escuchare lo que tenga que decir, pero francamente no entiendo porque tendríamos que hablar, soy un comprador y usted un proveedor, no hay nada inusual en ello.

— ¿Termos electrónicos de solución salina que regulen automáticamente la temperatura y que sean capaces de funcionar sin electricidad, hasta por 72 horas, tres cámaras de vacío una hiperbárica? Y esas son solo algunas de las cosas que pidió, temo que me veo forzado a pedir seguridades y compensaciones.

—Si es debido al dinero.

— ¿Dinero? Me subestima sé quiénes son sus clientes, no habría aceptado ninguno de sus pedidos, sino supiera que cuenta con el dinero de sobra para pagarme.

—Entonces no veo cual es el inconveniente, si lo que sucede es que su empresa no puede construir lo que yo pedí, entonces are mi solicitud en otro lugar.

— Eso es un intento vano para provocar a un Uchiha, usted y yo sabemos que ninguna otra empresa es capaz de hacer las maquinarias específicos que pide, ahora sea un buen niño y escuche con atención lo que tengo que decir, como le dije antes creo que llegaremos a un acuerdo que nos deje satisfechos a los dos.

Orochimaru pensó detenidamente, no le costaba nada escuchar al Uchiha y desafortunadamente el hombre tenía la sarten por el mango, si no le gustaba su propuesta, podría prescindir del contrato, era una lástima, su nieto iba a sentirse muy decepcionado, sin dejar traslucir el desprecio que sentía por estar en esta situación, le dijo.

—Hable lo escucho. .

Mientras todo esto sucedía un chico rubio corría como alma que la lleva el diablo en dirección hacia un coche que estaba aparcado frente a lo que era un enorme complejo hospitalario, salto dentro del coche, gritándole al conductor— ¡Sabuza arranca, mi abuelo me va a matar si llego tarde!

Con una sonrisa, el conductor arranco mientras miraba, por el retrovisor al rubio que empezó a ponerse una chaqueta— ¿Sabes que si se entera que lo llamas abuelo frente a otras personas también podría matarte, no?—En respuesta el niño saco la lengua.

—Se enfurecería más si le dijera abuela.

Sabuza Samomochi empezó a reír ante la respuesta típica del rubio, de pronto la risa se detuvo, adivinando cual podría ser la razón, el adolescente comento con una gran sonrisa y levantando el pulgar.

—Haku lo está haciendo muy bien, el abuelo y la vieja Tsunade son los mejores médicos en el mundo, dentro de poco lo podrás ver corriendo y saltando conmigo.

Con voz seria Sabuza respondió—No creo que sea posible.

— ¿Por qué, que pasa?—replico el rubio mirándolo con preocupación.

—Simplemente no creo que haya el mundo nadie capaz ponerse a la par con esa energía suya, joven Naruto.

Haciendo lo que podría decirse un lindo mohín, el adolescente se cruzo de brazos— ¡Te dije que me llamaras Naruto, solo Naruto, a secas!

—Como usted diga joven Naruto a secas—dijo riendo cuando lo vio sacarle la lengua por segunda vez en el lapso de una hora, mirándolo acomodarse el traje juvenil, comento—aun no puede creer que haya convencido al señor Orochimaru que le dejara llevar ese traje tan informal.

—Abuelito y yo acordamos que los trajes formales y de etiqueta solo los llevaría cuando hubiera reuniones o eventos especiales, este es mejor para atraer a un público más joven y me siento más cómodo en el, respondió el niño con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios, el viaje transcurrió en relativo silencio, solo interrumpido por los sonidos que hacia el muchacho al comer su bien amado ramen, como podía digerir esa cantidad de comida y conservar la línea era algo que ni su abuelo había logrado averiguar.

Con un chirrido, el auto se detuvo a las puertas de la empresa, Naruto saliendo disparado del interior y por la prisa no noto la figura silenciosa que parecía estar esperando que alguien saliera del edificio, fue cosa de un instante sin darse cuenta choco contra el hombre, aferrándose a él para no caer, la carpeta que llevaba en la mano no corrió la misma suerte y los papeles quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

— ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención chocar contra usted, lo siento!—se excuso sin fijarse en la persona que tenía en frente y apresurándose a recoger todos los papeles, el desconocido se agacho para ayudar al adolescente, cuando tuvo una buena cantidad se los tendió al niño, que ésta vez si lo miro, a primera vista se podía adivinar que era un hombre joven alto y muy guapo, si es que los anteojos no ocultaban un adefesio. Dándole las gracias con una sonrisa deslumbrante y pidiendo disculpas por tercera vez, el niño se precipito (corriendo otra vez) hacia la puerta, dejando a su interlocutor sorprendido por el huracán rubio, mirando nuevamente al piso noto una tarjeta de presentación olvidada, sintiéndose curioso la levanto, en ella se leía:

Naruto Namizake Uzumaki:

Gerente del departamento de relaciones públicas de:

Manda corp S.A.

En el reverso con la imagen de un demonio zorro garabateada con lápiz estaba escrito.

PD: si usted encuentra esta tarjeta tirada en el suelo, guárdela nosotros estaremos muy complacidos en ofrecerles nuestros servicios, cuando los necesite.

Sonriendo por la ocurrencia, se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo y mirando fijamente su reloj suspiro con impaciencia, por el tiempo que había transcurrido, todo parecía indicar que su abuelo se había encontrado con un hueso especialmente duro de roer.

Convertidos en socios forzados, los dos empresarios estrecharon sus manos, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Madara irritando fuertemente al Sanín.

— Mandare mis abogados mañana para que junto con los suyos redacten el contrato, creo que nos veremos con más frecuencia de ahora en adelante, así que considero que será mejor que nos tratemos de tú ¿No lo crees Orochimaru?

— ¡Ho, definitivamente! Será un enorme placer, estoy seguro que este es el comienzo de una grata amistad— Sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo, se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de cierto vendaval rubio.

—Siento llegar tarde Abuelito me entretuve hablando con…—lasa palabras de Naruto se cortaron en cuanto noto que el Sanín no estaba solo.

El patriarca del clan Uchiha, observo con detenimiento a la tromba rubia que entro sin previo aviso, el muchacho estaba vestido informalmente, con una chaqueta de color negro a juego con unos jeans del mismo color, una camisa color blanco y unos zapatos deportivos de color negro con franjas anaranjadas, los rasgos del chico eran suaves, pero no lo suficiente para ser confundido con una mujer, si lo comparaba con el mayor de sus nietos era un poco más bajo y delgado, pero fácilmente sobrepasaba la estatura promedio de la población.

—Supongo que este joven pletórico y lleno de energía es su nieto, no esperaba tener la fortuna de conocerlo tan pronto, sin embargo debo ofrecerle mis disculpas no puedo quedarme por más tiempo—Diciendo esto se acerco a Naruto y le tendió la mano—Es un placer conocerlo, soy Uchiha Madara ¿Joven?...

—Namizake, señor Naruto Namizake Uzumaki.

—Dos apellidos que curioso, con su permiso—con un paso elegante salió de la habitación, sin voltear a ver hacia atrás, borro la sonrisa falsa de su cara, apenas bajo del ascensor salió del edificio y a grandes pasos se dirigió a la puerta del coche, donde podía distinguir a su nieto esperándolo, sin mediar palabras innecesarias entre ellos, se acomodaron en los asientos del Maybach 62.

—Veo que las cosas no salieron como esperabas…abuelo.

—No, el hombre hace honor a su nombre, es una maldita serpiente escurridiza, tuve que hacer algunas concesiones inesperadas, pero valió la pena y obtuve alguna información valiosa.

—Te dije que no lo subestimaras, es un error fatal tanto en los negocios como en la guerra.

—Hm… tal vez sea así, veremos que sucede más adelante, tengo algunas sospechas sobre ese hombre y su nieto, pero quiero confirmarlas primero.

— ¿Es sobre las sospechas de que es pedófilo?

—Me atrevería asegurar que esos rumores son falsos, pero hablaremos después cuando estemos a solas, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en llegar a tiempo a la cena de con los Hyuga, dios sabe que no quiero soportar un berrinche más de tu hermano.

—El te quiere mucho, solo que es… algo difícil a veces.

—Y yo también lo quiero, pero lo malcríe demasiado, por suerte encontró una linda chica, me estaba poniendo nervioso esa rivalidad que mantiene contigo.

—Es un poco inseguro y algo inmaduro, solo tiene dieciocho años y está en busca de afirmar su individualidad, estoy acostumbrado.

—Pues espero por su bien, que logre controlar ese carácter suyo, una empresa se lleva al éxito con la mente y el corazón frio.

— Hm…no me gustaría que cambiara, es divertido molestar a mi hermanito tonto.

—Dejarías de ser un Uchiha sino molestaras a tu hermano menor, ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—Zetsu llego con la información esta mañana, solo confirma lo que ya sabíamos.

—Entonces seguiremos según lo planeado… Por cierto conocí al nieto de Orochimaru, es un lindo y alegre zorrito rubio, no se parece en nada a nuestro petulante y malhumorado cuervo.

—Hm.

—Sí, Hm —Revisando su reloj Madara comento—tardaremos una hora en llegar a la mansión, aprovecha y descansa un poco Itachi, necesito tu opinión y un par de ojos extras, cuando estemos con los Hyuga.

—Sera difícil no acostumbro a dormir con alguien alrededor.

—No me ha dicho que es imposible sin embargo, así que inténtalo. Francamente no los entiendo, soy su abuelo no un desconocido no pienso clavarles un cuchillo o hipnotizarlos mientras duermen.

—Simplemente es espeluznante, tener a tu abuelo que aparenta quince años menos mirándote mientras duermes, Sasuke debe opinar lo mismo.

—Tonterías cuando murió mi hijo y mi nuera acostumbraban venir a mi cuarto, para dormir conmigo.

—Eso sonó horrible dicho de esa forma, puede ser malinterpretado fácilmente.

—Deja de intentar sacarme canas verdes muchacho listo, esos comentarios solo funcionan con tu hermano.

—Hm.

Itachi cerró los ojos mientras el auto rodaba por la carretera y nos los abrió hasta que estuvieron frente a la lujosa y enorme mansión de su familia, se bajo del auto sin hacer caso a la mirada atenta de su abuelo, Madara descendió del coche moviendo la cabeza, su nieto no había dormido para nada, seriamente tenía que lograr que pensara en algo más que trabajo, tendría que conseguirle pronto una novia.

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas gracias!**


	2. Cena con los Hyuga

Orochimaru suspiro mirando a su nieto era la tercera vez que llegaba tarde en la semana, eso siempre sucedía cada vez que Haku o Kimimaro, estaban ingresados en el hospital para realizarse sus chequeos anuales, por lo que era inevitable, pero eso no le impedía darle un merecido regaño, no deseaba tener otro Kakashi, el hombre había vuelto un arte el llegar tarde y temía que se trasmitiera como un virus altamente contagioso, esa reprobable costumbre. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Naruto le lanzo una pregunta a quemarropa.

— ¿Quien es el tipo extraño, pomposo y con sonrisa falsa que estaba contigo abuelo? Me dio escalofríos— Conteniendo la risa, ante la descripción que dio su nieto sobre el mayor del clan Uchiha el Sanin respondió.

—Es el nuevo socio de la empresa, el presidente de Uchiha associated corporation M. I .T

—El nombre que me dijo es Uchiha Madara…Uchiha Madara ¡HO! ¿No son esas las empresas a las que le hiciste el pedido, para que construyeran los recipientes para trasladar con mayor seguridad los órganos que necesitas para realizar transplantes?

—Las mismas,

— ¿Pero que quería contigo? El mismo Kakuzu redacto el documento y la orden de pedidos, no creo que hubiera nada fuera de lugar o que se prestara a confusiones…por lo menos no desde que lo oí refunfuñar desde su oficina hasta tu despacho, algo que sonaba sospechosamente como… gastos innecesarios y no sabe apreciar el dinero.

Orochimaru sonrío divertido— Sin embargo no se queja que le pago a él solo, el sueldo de por lo menos tres abogados, sin embargo vale la pena cada centavo y su lealtad incuestionable.

—Lo que vuelve imposible que haya un error, el único problema que yo veo es que ama el dinero con pasión, aun no puedo creer que te haya pasado una factura por un plato de ramen, que el mismo me invito— el niño movió la cabeza con incredulidad recordando el llamado de atención que le dio su abuelo, cuando vio a cuánto ascendía la cuenta.

— Fueron diez platos con sus guarniciones extras, lo bueno es que ya no volviste a aceptar invitaciones de nadie y ahora comes más sano, eso lo vuelve una ganancia para mí. Para resumirte el asunto con el Uchiha, solicite algunas cosas más, que me eran necesarias para continuar con mis investigaciones, por lo visto le parecieron sospechosas, por lo cual decidió brindarme el maravilloso y dudoso honor, de contar con su presencia, ahora he terminado con un socio imprevisto, firmaremos mañana los documentos del contrato.

— ¿Por qué te dejaste? Ese no ere tú abuelo, nunca has permitido que nadie intente extorsionarte.

—Debido a qué necesito las cosas que iban enumeradas en la lista, desafortunadamente la corporación Uchiha es la única empresa, que reúne la tecnología, el conocimiento, la habilidad y la experiencia para construir, cada una de las cosas que necesito, pero—Orochimaru sonrió maliciosamente mientras se reclinaba cómodamente—creo que salió un poco trasquilado y me concedió mayores beneficios de los que pensaba darme en un principio.

Naruto miro fijamente a su abuelo, no había cosa que el Sanin detestara más, que ser forzado a hacer algo que no quería y temía que la culpa fuera suya, así que le dijo.

— No debiste aceptar si es por mi causa, tal vez me hubiera entristecido que tu no pudieras hacer las operaciones, pero yo hubiera encontrado el medio para que fueran atendidos, no era necesario que hicieras esto, ni siquiera es por publicidad, solo que quería que esa personas tuvieran la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su seres queridos.

—Deja de decir tonterías Naruto, lo hice porque me dio la gana, obtuve más ganancias que perdidas en esta unión, si no es por el hecho que ahora estoy pegado a la cadera con el Uchiha—hizo una mueca de disgusto— lo calificaría de un buen negocio, de todas maneras Kakuzu, Nagato y yo nos encargaremos leer con detenimiento el acuerdo.

El rubio permaneció en silencio el Sanin lo miro con seriedad antes de decirle— Nunca te afrentes de ese gran corazón que heredaste de tu padre, ya que yo no tengo corazón, sería como una afrenta para mi difunto hijo.

El niño se acerco a su abuelo y se abrazo diciéndole.

—Tú tienes un gran corazón abuelito uno muy grande, nunca me afrentaría del legado que me dejaron mis padres…pero no podrías haber evitado decir que estabas unido a la cadera por el Uchiha eso se escucho…un poco extraño.

El Sanin sonrió mientras palmeaba el brazo del niño— Sabes bien que quise decir que estoy por el momento, unido a Madara por un contrato como si fuéramos gemelos siameses, es un buen intento para distraerme, pero eso no evitara que recibas un regaño y lo sabes bien.

—No me puedes culpar por intentarlo— replico el niño dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a cambio.

Entretanto en su mansión los hombres Uchiha se arreglaban para la cena que se celebraría en la noche, el traje negro y la camisa gris esperaban pacientemente a que su dueño saliera del baño, mientras en otra habitación Itachi estaba a punto de abotonarse la camisa de color rojo, cuando su hermano menor entro sin tocar (como era su costumbre) tratando de anudarse la corbata en un nudo perfecto, sonriendo ante la mirada reprobatoria que dirigió a los hombros anchos, pectorales definidos y al paquete de seis que lucía orgullosamente, se acerco a Sasuke comentando con humor manifiesto, mientras deshacía el nudo anterior y lo ataba de nuevo con movimientos rápidos y eficientes.

—No puedo creer que un alto ejecutivo como tú aun no sepa anudarse bien la corbata.

—Y yo no puedo creer, que tú aun no estés listo y que es eso de pasearte sin tener la camisa abotonada.

—En primer lugar hermanito somos hombres, en segundo el que tiene prisa por ver a su futura novia eres tú no yo, en tercero contamos con más de una hora para llegar y en cuarto el que entro sin tocar fuiste tú, creí que habrías aprendido a no hacerlo después de lo de el abuelo.

—No me lo recuerdes, me enferme del estomago y casi me quede ciego, aun no puedo creer que el viejo haya traído una mujerzuela a la casa. Y borra esa sonrisa condescendiente te tu cara, te aseguro no actuarias tan tranquilo si los hubieras atrapado semi-desnudos besándose.

—Lo hubiera aceptado como lo que es, nuestro abuelo a sus 56 años sigue siendo un hombre lleno de vitalidad y tiene…necesidades, puedes decir que fue un poco descuidado pero no reprochárselo. No se ha casado desde que nuestra abuela murió hace casi treinta años, encuentro normal que se desahogue de vez en cuando.

—No necesito escuchar el cuento de los pájaros y las abejas de ti, en mi opinión solo es un viejo que no se ve o se comporta como corresponde a su edad.

—Ahora eso es cruel viniendo de mi nieto, creí que estarías agradecido por heredar mis genes, así cuando seas un viejo senil, como por lo visto piensas que soy yo, te veras estupendo—Sasuke lanzo una mirada malhumorada a la puerta, desde donde los veía Madara, elegantemente vestido apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hmn—Gruñendo el más joven de los Uchiha salió de la habitación, iba por el pasillo cuando se detuvo a medio camino diciendo—No me avergüenzo de ser tu nieto, me avergüenzo de que mi abuelo no tenga la decencia de aparentar ser uno.

—No sé si eso fue un cumplido o un insulto.

—Tómalo como ambos, creo que eso es lo más cercano a una disculpa que escucharas de Sasuke—replico el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha terminando de vestirse.

—A veces me pregunto, que paso con el pequeñito adorable, que te perseguía por todas y me pedía insistentemente que lo llevara en brazos.

—Fue devorado por el monstruo llamado pubertad.

— Creo que debo agradecer, que no te haya afectado tanto. ,

—Hmn… Era un poco más maduro en ese entonces, de lo que es mi hermano actualmente.

El patriarca de los Uchiha oculto un estremecimiento, cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente, dos niños de siete y cuatro años de edad respectivamente, el menor llorando a lagrima viva por sus padres y el mayor viéndolo con una mirada que reflejaba una seriedad que no debía existir en un niño de tan tierna edad, maldijo su distanciamiento con Fugaku, ese día, jurando hacer todo lo posible para brindarles todo el afecto necesario a los pequeños, en ausencia de sus padres. Despejando su mente de los recuerdos desagradables, Madara fijo su vista en el mayor de sus nietos sonriendo al notar el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

—Veo que lo llevas puesto.

—Sasuke también lleva el suyo, pero no quiere que te des cuenta…supongo que le gusta complicarse la vida. Ya estoy listo es hora de irnos

—Antes permíteme ver detenidamente al hombre apuesto y elegante, en el que se convirtió mi primer nieto, ya que el segundo se escapo antes de que pudiera darle un vistazo.

—Hm.

—No me vengas con eso, estoy orgulloso de mis nietos, aunque tu hermano se sienta avergonzado de mí.

—Tú y yo sabemos cuánto te preocupan las majaderías de mi hermanito, o la forma en que demuestra su afecto.

—Podría matarme con tanto cariño, aunque debo admitir que me divierte el comportamiento de tu hermano, bien pongámonos en camino, tu hermano ya debe estar esperándonos en el coche.

Cuando salieron de la mansión los dos hombres, increíblemente guapos y elegantemente vestidos miraron al joven apoyado en el carro, el traje azul oscuro y la camisa celeste que combinaban perfectamente entre sí, dándole un aire elegante y juvenil, cuando se juntaron tanto el color cabello como la similitud de sus facciones, demostraban sin ninguna duda que los tres hombres compartían lazos de sangre.

Un cómodo silencio reino en el coche hasta que llegaron a su destino, cuando entraron por la puerta del exclusivo restaurante, el camarero los guio a la mesa situada en la zona de mayor privacidad del lugar. Donde ya lo esperaban los Hyuga, Madara se adelanto para saludar a la cabeza de familia Hiashi, cuyo traje color beige contrastaba con la camisa negra, a su lado estaba la esposa vestida con un elegante vestido azul pálido, Neji sobrino de este, con un traje gris claro y una camisa de unos tonos más oscuros, Hinata Hyuga lucia encantadora con un modelo color violeta claro, sencillo, elegante y sin pretensiones el cual hacia juego con los preciosos ojos de la muchacha. El hombre mayor contuvo las ganas de reírse cuando noto que la pequeña Hanabi la hija más pequeña de los Hyuga, no podía apartar la vista de su nieto Itachi, pero se sintió incomodo cuando la mirada de la pequeña se fijo en él y luego en Sasuke, antes de que pudieran evitarlo la niña le lanzo a quemarropa una pregunta al patriarca de los Uchiha.

— ¿Es usted un abuelo? Parece más un padre, se ve tan viejo como papa, pero no está arrugado como mi abuelo.

La pregunta de la niña de cinco años de edad arranco un montón de risas y rompió el hielo entre las dos familias, ganándose la aprobación inmediata de Madara y un ligero sonrojo de los Hyuga, la cena transcurrió normalmente aderezada con los comentarios de la niña. Cuando se despidieron, habían de concertar un arreglo de qué si después de dos años, tanto Sasuke como Hinata seguían gustándose, se casarían.

De regreso en el auto, Uchiha Madara reía a carcajadas, Itachi trataba de disimular su sonrisa y Sasuke estaba enfurruñado sentado en el otro extremo.

— ¡Ho Dios! ¡Esa pequeña vale oro, nunca creí que podría ver a un Hyuga así de avergonzado!—comento el patriarca de los uchiha tratando de parar de reír.

— No es cosa de risa si no tuvieras el descaro de no tener arrugas, la familia de Hinata no hubiera pasado esa vergüenza—exclamo el adolescente señalando con el dedo a su abuelo.

—Deja de molestar con ese tema hermanito, bien que te gusto ver la cara sonrojada de la linda Hinata, además aunque accidental fue una buena manera de distraerte de sus "otros atributos".

— Eres mi hermano pero no te permito que vuelvas hablar de mi novia en esos términos, si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que…

—Te juro que nada—respondió Itachi pasando el brazo por los hombros, del chico extremadamente irritado diciéndole—Es una buena, linda y tierna chica, que me recuerda en cierta forma a nuestra madre, por su carácter, estoy feliz por ti hermanito…realmente solo me preocupa una cosa.

—Que podría ser eso—pregunto Madara interesado mirando a su primer nieto.

—Hmn…me lo reservo por ahora, lo diré cuando Sasuke se case.

—Lo que pasa con ustedes es quieren provocarme, porque están envidiosos debido a que no tienen novia—replico el más joven de los hermanos Uchiha entornando los ojos al ver la risa contenida de su abuelo y su hermano mayor.

—No es por eso, lo que pasa es que haces demasiado fácil molestarte, hermanito.

—Y se atreven a decir que yo actuó infantilmente—exclamo el adolescente iracundo dando un portazo, al salir del auto.

— ¿Y, cuál es tu impresión de los Hyuga?—pregunto Madara cuando se quedaron solos, poniéndose serio de repente.

—Los padres no parecen tener segundas intenciones, la niña pequeña es demasiado inteligente para su edad, aun no se que opinar de Neji, es muy inteligente bastante observador probablemente el primero de su clase, en pocas palabras un genio, pero parece solo estar interesado en el bienestar de su familia, ya conoces el concepto que tengo de mi futura cuñada, será un soplo de aire fresco cuando se una a nuestra familia.

—Está decidido entonces, formaremos parentela con los Hyuga ¿Y tú para cuando Itachi? Estoy ansioso por tener un bisnieto al cual echar a perder.

— No creo estar hecho para enamorarme o tener familia.

—Tonterías, lo que pasa es que aun no has encontrado alguien a quien amar, cuando lo hagas, no habrá nada en el mundo que te detenga para hacerlo tuyo, así paso con Mishiko, cuando la vi supe que era para mí, aunque yo solo fuera un mocoso mimado rico y rebelde de diecisiete años y ella una mujer de veinte. Estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, feo como un cadáver a medio podrir pero con mucho dinero, creo que por eso acepto escaparse conmigo, un muchacho que solo había visto el día anterior, para cuando nuestras familias nos encontraron ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, así que nos casamos a toda prisa y por increíble que parezca con la bendición de nuestros familiares.

—Deberías casarte de nuevo.

—No he encontrado a nadie que pueda reemplazarla.

—Es increíble con la cantidad de mujeres…y hombres que pululan alrededor tuyo.

—Solo están atraídos por la fama la fortuna y modestia aparte la apariencia. Quiero un reto, una persona que no le atraigan ninguna de esas cosas, alguien de edad madura con belleza e inteligencia, con la que pueda hablar e intercambiar ideas y no voy a negarlo tener un montón de sexo, el género no es algo que me importe y según me he dado cuenta somos iguales en ese sentido.

—Podrías haberme ahorrado la imagen, es algo perturbadora para mí.

—En fin, mañana mandare a los abogados a Manda. Corp. Y te necesito en mi despacho para discutir algunas cosas, sobre la información que consiguió Zetsu, así que quiero que descanses bien, ya que no necesito a mi nieto en esa reunión, sino a Itachi Uchiha el vice-presidente más joven y brillante, que ha tenido jamás esta compañía.

—Entendido, estaré a las nueve sin falta en tu despacho—Diciendo esto Itachi salió del auto, estaba a punto de dirigirse a la mansión cuando le dijo.

—Corta a la mujer con la que estas saliendo, te lo digo como tu nieto y tu vice-presidente, se atrevió a llamar a casa preguntando por ti, se cree demasiado importante, a pesar de ser una dama de compañía contratada.

Madara suspiro, no podía salir con una mujer por mucho tiempo, porque ya se creía las futuras señoras Uchiha y con dos nietos guapos y una gran fortuna, eso era un gran problema, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo, marco un numero, una buena cantidad de dinero y un pasaje de avión solucionarían el problema.


	3. Encontradonse nuevamente

Itachi se desvistió guardando en el armario el traje que llevo puesto en la cena, gracias al encuentro con los Hyuga podía calificar el día de emocionante y divertido, pero su abuelo había arruinado su estado de ánimo, casarse y tener hijos, no estaba en sus planes se sentía asqueado de las miradas de lujuria y temor que recibía cuando caminaba por la empresa, o aparecía en los eventos especiales a los que a veces se veía forzado a asistir, a diferencia de su abuelo, que disfrutaba de las de admiración temor o lujuria, a él le resultaba repulsivo, no era ingenuo sexualmente, pero el sexo pasada la gratificación física lo hacía sentir vació y solo.

Quitándose la cinta que le amarraba el pelo se miro al espejo, a veces se preguntaba si existiría alguien que lo viera como realmente era, No como un Uchiha, o el heredero de una gran fortuna, solo él, el hombre detrás de la máscara de frió desinterés que normalmente llevaba, tenía que darle la razón a su abuelo, si hubiera una persona que lo quisiera por quien era, no importaría si fuera hombre o mujer lo atraparía entre sus brazos y no lo dejaría escapar. Tomo la tarjeta que dejo olvidada el chico con el que choco en la mañana , la sonrisa que le dedico era genuina al igual que la disculpa que pidió, sonrió al recuerdo de unos grandes e impresionantes ojos azules, llenos de picardía dulzura e ingenuidad una mezcla algo extraña, el niño dejo una suave calidez cuando se aferro a su cuerpo para no caer, repitió el nombre del muchacho y entrecerró los ojos diciendo para sí mismo.

—Naruto Namizake…Namizake…tal vez…No importa, lo sabré mañana.

Con solo sus bóxer puestos, cerró la puerta con llave y se acostó, su hermano hizo un escándalo por tener la camisa desabrochada, Dios sabe que diría al verlo solo en calzoncillos y con la tendencia de este para entra sin tocar, el desastre estaba asegurado, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio apago las luces y trato de dormir, estaba seguro el día de mañana iba a resultar muy agotador y exigente.

En otra parte, Naruto inspiro profundamente para darse valor, su abuelo fue especialmente duro hoy, dejándolo a cargo de una de las cosas más pavorosas que existen en la vida, mañana por la tarde debía acompañar a una embarazada Anko para ser auscultada por Tsunade, la mujer ya estaba loca de por sí, al estar embarazada los cambios de humor y otros achaques la habían vuelto…letal, para añadir más leña al fuego, la cita era a las dos, hora en que la vieja acostumbra dormir su siesta después de tomar una botella de Sake, despertarla era tener un deseo de muerte, el chico se estremeció sentado en su cama, las dos únicas personas que lograban despertar a Tsunade sin sufrir daños colaterales eran tío Dan esposo de esta y el propio Orochimaru, sino fuera suficiente con eso, para incrementar sus preocupaciones, mañana debía estar presente en la reunión junto a su abuelo, teniendo que escoger un traje apropiado para llevar, tener que ver al hombre de cabello largo de picos que lo saludo esta mañana era atemorizante, nunca nadie había logrado acorralar a su abuelo y que el tipo lograra hacerlo era preocupante.

Decidió calmarse ,dándole un último vistazo a la copia de los documentos que le había dejado en la mañana al Sanin, volvió a releer cuidadosamente las tres cartas y dos correos electrónicos de las personas seleccionadas, para las operaciones, al ser el jefe de relaciones públicas, tenía a su cargo todos los correos y cartas solicitando ayuda, de las cuales 80% eran falsas, solicitando dinero o cirugías plásticas el otro 10% era de gente que tenía la suficiente comodidad económica para hacerse una cirugía pero querían ahorrarse el dinero aduciendo que tenían una situación económica difícil, tratando de engañar a la empresa con ese fin, el 6% restantes eran una mezcla personas cuya situación no era tan complicadas y no necesitaban con urgencia o desesperación las operaciones y estafadores increíblemente buenos que armaban historias dignas de una película de Hollywood, del 4 % restante se encargaba de seleccionar a los casos más desesperados y desgarradores.

Había aprendido qué, el que una empresa dedicara parte de sus ingresos a obras de caridad, no resultaba extraño eso les permitía evadir parte de los impuestos, brindándoles una increíble publicidad gratuita y la imagen de ser altruistas y desinteresados, pero ese no era el caso de su abuelo, aunque este negaba fervientemente tener un corazón, el niño sabía mejor, Orochimaru tenía un corazón enorme pero era muy cauto y desconfiado, lo comprendía totalmente después de ser engañado por una de esas cartas, cuando tomo por primera vez a sus dieciséis años el cargo de relacionista público impulsado por su abuelo, al final no sucedió nada terrible ya que el Sanin realizo una segunda operación y la persona que en verdad la necesitaba fue beneficiada.

El rubio respingo revolcándose en su cama, la lectura no había servido para nada y ahora estaba más preocupado, escoger los trajes nunca había sido su fuerte, prefería vestir más casual y ahora en su desesperación todos estaba regados por el piso, miro el reloj eran las 11 de la noche tenía que dormir, apagando las luces se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sabanas, mañana prometía ser un día muy interesante.

Al día siguiente, Madara sentado en la mesa tomando un café releía una y otra vez el informe de Zetsu, realmente estaba sorprendido contra toda suposición y a pesar de sus viperina y algo exótica apariencia el "dios serpiente" resulto ser bastante honesto y decente, no parecía existir ningún negocio sucio o fraudulento como había temido en un principio, los órganos para transplantes no provenían del mercado negro, ni de donantes todo parecía indicar que la realidad resulto más fantástica que la ficción, por lo visto el hombre en verdad "creaba" los órganos en algún laboratorio secreto y si la mitad de los rumores eran ciertos eso explicaría la alta tasa de éxito en las operaciones y el porqué a pesar de las buenas ganancias, realizaba tan pocas cirugías al año.

En cuanto a la fama de hombre frio y calculador en los negocios que tenía el Sanin, una sonrisa que podría congelar el infierno afloro a los labios del hombre mayor, tenía que reconocerle que era bastante bueno negociando y que lo había subestimado, pero no era rival para un Uchiha, la prueba estaba en que hoy firmarían el contrato, las concesiones no importaban mucho.

Aunque él tuviera que ceder en algo más, no le perjudicaría en nada, quería las patentes de todo lo que el hombre había pedido, el diseño que le mando no era perfecto y adolecía de algunas fallas, pero con los genios a su mando fue fácil mejorarlo. Por lo que deseaba también obtener un contrato por diez años, para ser el proveedor exclusivo de toda la maquinaria e instrumental quirúrgico, lo cual significarían una excelente ganancia y la obtención de todos los futuros prototipos que fueran diseñados, tenía que reconocer sin embargo, que el hombre se defendió brillantemente, consiguiendo una rebaja bastante considerable y reduciendo a la mitad el contrato de exclusividad, no logro un acuerdo sobre las patentes, ya que este adujo qué una decisión tan importante, solo podía ser tomada con la aprobación de todos los socios y delante de abogados, los dos sabían que era un salida para ganar tiempo, lo dejo pasar por el momento, pero eso lo pensaba corregir hoy, tal vez si el hombre hubiera venido a él como primera opción en lugar de ultima le hubiera brindado algunas consideraciones …tal vez.

El Sanin se le había escurrido de las manos por mucho tiempo, rehusando entablar relaciones con Uchiha corp. Y comprando en empresas más pequeñas y no tan fiables. No es que esto le importara, ya que su muy bien ganada fama de hombre cínico y despiadado, bien podría haber persuadido al hombre astuto de entablar negocios. Pero le disgustaba que no hubiera acudido a su invitación, quizás era su racha vengativa o el mal temperamento (el cual Sasuke había heredado en su totalidad) pero lo tomo como una afrenta personal, así que cuando por casualidad llego a sus manos el pedido hecho por las empresas Namizake aprovecho la oportunidad de agarrar a la serpiente por la cabeza.

Algunas cosas no concordaban sin embargo, el pequeño nieto de Orochimaru era una de ellas se había confundido cuando vio la fotografía del niño cometiendo un fau pax de género, debido a que el chico se veía más femenino en la foto del informe que le pasaron porque llevaba el cabello largo en ese entonces, por lo visto se lo había cortado recientemente. El muchacho no se parecía en nada a su abuelo era como comparar el día y la noche, de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada, el pequeño surfista ofrecía demasiado contraste con la piel pálida los ojos amarillos y el cabello largo y negro del Sanin, sin embargo el informe de Zetsu era bastante completo según podía apreciar el niño se parecía mucho a su padre a excepción de la forma de los ojos que eran como los de la madre y unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas del chico.

Que Minato el padre de Naruto fuera adoptado era una fuerte posibilidad, que se pareciera a la difunta esposa de Orochimaru otra, existía otra posibilidad más remota, pero necesitaba la mente inquisitiva y perspicaz de su nieto para asegurarlo sino todo serian meras especulaciones, el informe de Zetsu no contenía ninguna información sobre el pasado del Sanin así que andaba a ciegas.

Sus pensamientos sobre este particular se interrumpieron, cuando escucho las pisadas pausadas largas y tranquilas del mayor de sus nietos, el hombre joven se sentó a la mesa en espera de su desayuno Madara enarco las cejas al ver el platon de frutas bañado en yogurt, junto a un jugo de frutas y una rebanada de pastel de fresas, Itachi tenía el diente dulce a diferencia de de Sasuke cuyo plato estaba repleto de rodajas de tomate una tostada con mayonesa y un jugo de verduras, estirándose y cortando una pedazo de pastel comento.

—Deberías comer más sano.

—Aunque lo hiciera, no creo que pudiera estar más saludable— replico alejando el pastel del alcance de su abuelo.

El patriarca de los Uchiha sonrió ante el comentario a la vez que miraba la camisa gris a rayas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su nieto, mostrando el torso fuerte y los brazos bien tonificados y definidos**.**

—Te ves muy guapo, al igual que el monstruo gruñón que está bajando por las escaleras—comento con orgullo y aprobación Madara, provocando un bufido del aludido.

—Hm deja de hacer comentarios extraños abuelo, es un poco embarazoso.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de mis nietos, no veo ningún problema en expresarlo mientras estamos en privado, ustedes dos son mi orgullo y no me canso de repetirlo.

El menor de los cuervos se acomodo en la silla con un ligero rubor, esas palabras siempre lo hacían feliz aunque no lo demostraba.

—Sasuke.

—Si abuelo— la repentina muestra de educación de parte del niño, hizo levantar la mirada a Itachi, su hermano era muy susceptible a los elogios (siempre y cuando fueran sinceros) sintiéndose agradecido por poder ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, un acontecimiento muy raro estos días.

—Necesito que te hagas cargo de la empresa mientras Itachi y yo salimos por unas horas, fungirás como presidente hasta que volvamos ¿Te consideras capaz de ello?

Irguiendo su pecho con orgullo Sasuke replicó—Soy un Uchiha, nací listo, pueden tardarse lo que quieran te aseguro que lo haré mejor que Itachi.

El aludido entorno los ojos, ahí iban los segundos celestiales de paz y armonía entre ellos, la dicha de verlo feliz se desvaneciéndose tan rápido como vino.

—Entonces está decidido, Itachi cuando terminemos de comer te veré en mi despacho hay algunas cosas que quiero discutir contigo antes de que vayamos a firmar este contrato.

—Como desees— respondió éste.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio después de eso, al terminar ambos se dirigieron al despacho, una alfombra color rojo vino los recibió y mientras Patriarca de los Uchiha se sentaba detrás del escritorio de roble macizo, dándole la espalda a su nieto y mirando la pared donde estaba el retrato de Mishiko sosteniendo un niño de escasos meses, pregunto.

—Cuál es tu opinión del informe de Zetsu, sobre los Namizake.

—Necesito obtener mayor información para poder ofrecer una opinión acertada, pero de lo que leí, puedo decirte que el hombre está relativamente limpio nunca ha entablado relaciones con los traficantes de órganos en el mercado negro, solo hubo extraño incidente hace tres años con un tipo llamado Gato el cual murió al caer de un edificio, el hombre era un traficante conocido que se ocultaba bajo la imagen de un honesto comerciante así que su muerte más bien es un beneficio para la humanidad, sospecho que el hombre trato de extorsionarlo o chantajearlo. El hijo de él Minato, murió en un accidente de avión junto con su esposa Kuchina, cuando se dirigían a una junta de negocios fue un caso muy sonado y salió en varios periódicos, dejando a su cuidado al hijo de estos el pequeño Naruto de tres años de edad en ese entonces, no te puedo decir si el fallecido es adoptado o no, me inclino a creer que es biológico debido a que Orochimaru tiene 52 años y un menor no puede adoptar un niño, lo que dejaba dos opciones la primera y más puasible, que el hombre cometió un error juvenil y embarazo a una chica a una edad muy temprana, la otra es la misma pero en sentido inverso y es más remota.

—Esa información es nueva.

—Zetsu me la dio esta mañana, la recibí en mi computadora hace apenas dos horas, está tratando de conseguir la información que falta, pero parece que fue borrada y es necesario recurrir a otros medios, le he autorizado una cantidad de dinero para obtenerla, una buena suma es un fuerte aliciente para las ratas suelten la lengua.

—Basado en ese último informe que acción me recomiendas tomar.

—Quieres que te lo diga como tu nieto o como tu vice-presidente.

—…Ambos.

—Para cubrir cualquier eventualidad, te recomiendo que seas un poco más moderado en tus planes, lo trates con la consideración suficiente para que no se sienta amenazado o extorsionado y de una forma más equitativa, va a ser tu socio y si resulta tener el mismo tipo de "condición" que el tío abuelo Izuna, ni tú mismo te lo perdonarías.

— ¿Sería interesante, no crees?

— ¿Hm?

—Encontrar a alguien como Izuna, es realmente raro que alguien de esa "condición" sobreviviera a semejante prueba a una edad tan temprana, ¡Diablos, si mi hermano no hubiera contado con mi apoyo y el de Tobirama, hubiera muerto!— mirando la mirada interrogante en los de su nieto Madara y trato de explicarle—...en esa época la discriminación era muy fuerte y los avances médicos una mierda, te imaginaras que tener esa "condición" era como estar condenado a muerte. Es diferente si cuentas con el apoyo del nombre de una poderosa familia o dos como fue el caso de Izuna al tener a su lado al Senju,

Itachi observo en silencio el despliegue de ira de su abuelo, no era común que el hombre mayor se exaltara, recordaba haber escuchado de los labios de su propio tío abuelo un poco de esa historia, contada de forma vaga en imprecisa.

—No puedo calificarlo de interesante, deprimente es más adecuado. De cualquier forma, Orochimaru logro comprar tiempo ayer por lo que hoy debe estar preparado para enfrentarte, ya te demostró que es astuto y hábil en los negocios por lo que no lo subestimes, en cuanto a nuestras especulaciones ,hasta que no contemos con toda la información, son solo eso especulaciones.

—Seguiré tu consejo y tratare de reprimir mi ambición desmedida, que tú inteligentemente has tratado de no mencionar, pero no te prometo nada, soy un Uchiha no soy sino despiadado. Sin embargo me parece que esta vez te equivocas, aparte de Izuna no tengo conocimiento que otros hayan llegado con vida a una edad tan avanzada.

—Me parece que son exageraciones, es más probable que hayan preferido ocultarse y ha esta alturas les resulta imposible cambiar el camino que han escogido para sus vidas.

—Como sea, me has dado toda la información del abuelo ¿Qué me dices del nieto?

—Zetsu no se tomo la molestia de investigar, dijo que lo que se ve, es lo que hay.

—Una extraña manera de decir que el niño no tiene nada que ocultar, bien supongo que debemos partir a la empresa, necesito ver y aprobar el contrato que los abogados han redactado. ¿Crees que tu hermano quiera ir con nosotros? ¿O sacara el "demonio maldito" que me hizo comprarle en su cumpleaños?

Un chirrido de unas llantas y el rugido de un motor al arrancar, contesto la pregunta, con humor manifiesto el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha comento.

—Creo que mi hermanito escogió ir a presumir en la ciudad al "demonio maldito" como tú lo llamas.

Entornando los ojos Madara replico —aun no se dé quien heredo el carácter ese muchacho.

—De mi padre y de ti por supuesto.

—Camina muchacho listo y llama a Kisame el será nuestro conductor hoy.

—Bien.

Se detuvieron frente al auto mientras Kisame abría las puertas, el personaje en cuestión era un hombre alto y fuerte cuya obsesión con los tiburones hicieron que se afilara los dientes y tatuara unas rayas para simular branquias.


	4. Te conozco

Madara casi sonrió de regocijo, cuando al entrar vio la mirada llena de determinación y confianza del Sanin, le encantaba, significaba que estaba ante un reto estupendo, un cambio bienvenido a los otros hombres de negocios que se echaban a sus pies, esperando ansiosamente poder firmar un contrato con su empresa…lo único malo es que de seguro iba a costarle un infierno convencer al hombre terco, que le convenía firmar el acuerdo.

Observo detenidamente, a los dos nuevos jugadores que se habían unido a la contienda, desconocía si el informe que le dieron estaba correcto, teniendo en cuenta que no fue preparado por Zetzu, pero de serlo, eso quería decir que el pelirrojo de ojos grises, era Nagato vice-presidente de la empresa, graduado el primero en su clase en ingeniería y diseño, el peli castaño de ojos verdes no necesitaba presentación, Kakuzu fue un prestigioso abogado especializado en litigios de tipo bancario.

Pensó que el hombre se había retirado, después del aparatoso accidente que este sufrió y donde estuvo a punto de perder la vida, quedando horriblemente desfigurado. Según leyó por los periódicos, después de ver su aspecto, su esposa lo traiciono llevándose todo lo que tenían mientras estaba inconsciente en el hospital. Pero por lo visto todo fue una mentira, el hombre se veía bastante prospero, si el traje fino era un reflejo de su estado económico y parte de una irrisorias marcas a los lados de la boca, lucia bastante presentable, sin embargo el accidente fue verdadero, dejando solo una explicación lógica, el Sanin utilizo su prestigiosa cuchilla en el hombre, contratándolo después, todo parecía indicar que los rumores , los cuales decían que uno de los más jóvenes, brillantes y prometedores , cirujanos plásticos, trabajaba para Orochimaru, eran verdaderos…sí, esta prometía ser una negociación interesante.

Con andar confiado y seguido de cerca por su nieto, se adelanto unos pasos la sonrisa falsa apareciendo en su lugar junto con una mirada fría y calculadora, quería ese contrato…no, lo deseaba, por supuesto que tendría en cuenta lo que hablo con Itachi…pero casi resultaba imposible de creer, al comparar al hombre frente a él con Izuna, no podía encontrar el parecido, su hermano era refinado, elegante, de hablar dulce y suave, sin parecer por ello afeminado, el "dios serpiente en cambio", se veía de carácter fuerte, decidido, astuto un hombre de negocios en todo el sentido de la palabra, aparte del rostro algo femenino , no parecía haber nada que indicara que compartía la misma condición de Izuna, tampoco ayudaba que el traje negro de corbata morada que llevaba el Sanin era bastante cuadrado y una o dos tallas más grande que su propietario.

Decidió que lo mejor sería olvidar ese punto, concentrándose en la tarea que tenía por delante extendiendo la mano en un gesto que tenía la intención de parecer amistoso, saludo al hombre frente a él.

— ¡Ho, mi querido Orochimaru, cuanto gusto de verte de nuevo y veo que tienes compañía! ¿Puedo suponer que ellos, son las personas que con la que tenías que entablar una conversación, antes de que pudiéramos firmar el acuerdo? ¿No piensas presentármelos?

— ¡Es un placer verte a ti también, Madara! Efectivamente son ellos, este es mi vice-presidente y socio Nagato Uzumaki, a su lado esta mi abogado Kakuzu, a mi nieto ya lo conoces, así que creo no es necesario presentártelo nuevamente.

Nagato sintió que se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, el Sanin actuaba falsamente amable, cuando generalmente prefería ser contundente e ir al grano, esto…Esto era la calma antes de la tempestad, lo que delataba el grado de tensión en que estaba Orochimaru, éste estaba pasando por mucho estrés últimamente, si se sumaba la construcción de la nueva ala del laboratorio, las nuevas maquinas que necesitaba para sus investigaciones , la operación que se realizaría dentro de pocas semanas, por no hablar de el contrato forzado con los Uchiha, probablemente estaba al borde del colapso, aunque resultaba difícil de notar, el Sanin fiel a su naturaleza reservada no dejaba relucir ninguna muestra de agotamiento.

Según pudo ver, tampoco para Naruto paso desapercibido que esto podía ser demasiado para la salud de su abuelo, el niño era astuto como un zorro cuando la situación lo requería, tal vez podría hablar luego con el niño e idear un plan para mandar al Sanin a disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Centrando su atención en otro asunto contempló al hombre, que les estaba causando ese dolor de cabeza, aparentaba cuarenta años, aunque sabía que frisaba los cincuenta y seis, su aura era poderosa muy dominante, un carácter firme y decidido, mezclado con una arrogancia innata, pero sobre todo frío y calculador, una mala combinación si le preguntaban.

Sin embargo le llamaba más la atención el joven al lado del Uchiha, se veía más calmado, inteligente y analítico, parecía analizar todo con la mirada, sonrió suavemente cuando la mirada de este se detuvo por dos segundos en su sobrino, era difícil no notarlo en su traje azul oscuro, que destacaba entre los negros grises oscuros y cafés que ellos llevaban puestos, por no hablar de la cabecita dorada que hoy lucia un cabello ligeramente ondulado peinado hacia atrás, que destacaba sus ojos azules ,supuestamente el propósito era para aparentar mayor seriedad, contuvo una risa inapropiada, teniendo en cuenta el momento y el lugar, cuando recordó lo que Orochimaru dijo en una ocasión, tal vez fue por esa razón que este dejo que Naruto se vistiera con trajes casuales para trabajar, todos sus pensamientos en ese particular se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio ampliar más, la sonrisa a Madara…no indicaba nada bueno.

—Ho vamos que es simple cortesía volverme a presentar a tu hermoso nieto, e decir que hoy luce especialmente encantador, pero no hay problema, te presentare al mío—una risa ahogada proveniente del Sanin detuvo al patriarca de los Uchiha, que miro expectante al hombre frente a el que se irguió cuan alto era, hablando con ira reconcentrada.

—Pensaba continuar por un rato más, la farsa del hombre amable y nuestra fingida amistad, pero no permitiré que un hombre que utiliza a su nieto en tácticas sucias, se atreva a decir ninguna cosa del mío, deja el acto Madara ninguno de los dos somos niños inocentes, he leído de tu métodos de negociación y no dudo que tu abras investigado los míos, así que creo que es preferible que hablemos con claridad, que es lo que quieres Uchiha.

—Quiero un contrato por diez años con la empresa, obtener las patentes de todos los prototipos que se produzcan en ese tiempo y volverme tu proveedor exclusivo por el tiempo que dure nuestro contrato…pero eso a lo que yo aspiro, no lo que sucederá… En cuanto a Itachi, no me incluyas en una de esas estúpidas categorías morales que existen Namizake, no solo es mi nieto, es a la vez mi vicepresidente, mi heredero y orgullo…ahora si fueras tan amable de decirme que es lo que tú quieres.

—Deseo no haber hecho un contrato jamás contigo, pero eso es algo que jamás sucederá, así que ¿Cuál es tu propuesta Madara?

— ¡Ha! Directo al grano, supongo que podemos tirar nuestras mascaras ahora Orochimaru no soy lo suficientemente estúpido para no darme cuenta que estás preparado para rebatir cualquiera de mis propuestas…o que mis aspiraciones son un poco…excesivas, por lo que te la pondré fácil preséntame una propuesta que me agrade, de no gustarme mis abogados la volverán a hacer y te presentare una contra propuesta ¿Qué dices?

—No sé si tu eres un idiota o crees que yo lo soy, prácticamente quieres que yo ponga la soga con la que voy a ahorcarme, tuve la vana esperanza de que si hablábamos claramente, serias menos insoportable, pero desafortunadamente parece que te volviste más insufrible, en fin te propongo firmar un contrato por dos años como mi proveedor exclusivo, pero los prototipos, quedan fuera del juego y ni tu ni yo nos volveremos a ver, en nuestras vidas—dijo el Sanin recostándose en su silla con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios.

—Lo siento no es discutible, parece que te olvidaste del acuerdo que llegamos ayer, en vista de ello déjame refrescarte la memoria, por un plazo de cinco años seré tu proveedor exclusivo, tanto de maquinaria como instrumental médico y partes biomecánicas, a cambio tu recibirás un precio razonable.

—No me olvide, mi única intención es que lo dijeras delante de mis socios, no deseo llevarme la "sorpresa" de que hubo "cambios inesperados" teniendo en cuenta que nuestro acuerdo fue verbal.

—Muy astuto y precavido, mi pequeña serpiente astuta, pero siempre cumplo lo que prometo o lo que digo, parte de mi código de reglas.

—En primer lugar no soy tuyo, segundo casi tenemos la misma altura con una diferencia de dos pulgadas a lo sumo y tercero, no te creo.

—Eso es inteligente de tu parte, pero no deberías desconfiar de mí, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por mi parte, hay muchos rumores vagando por ahí, estoy tomando un grave riesgo al firmar este contrato ...Uno de ellos es muy grave, así que—Itachi abrió los labios para advertirle a su abuelo, que se estaba sobrepasando con sus tácticas y que estaba a punto de insultar gravemente al hombre, cuando un golpe seco en la mesa lo detuvo su atención atraída, de inmediato a Naruto, que estaba un reclinado sobre la mesa, con las manos apoyadas sobre ella y la cabeza gacha, temblando de ira contenida, la acción repentina había sobresaltado a los presentes, atrayendo la atención sobre el niño.

— ¡Usted!…Usted viene a esta empresa, sin avisar previamente forzando sobre mi abuelo un contrato, el cual no quiere, con amenazas. Dejándolo entre las espadas y la pared ¡Debido a que su maldita empresa construyo, basándose en los diseños de mi tío y mi abuelo, los prototipos de unas maquinas, que probablemente a usted no se le hubieran ocurrido nunca porque no trabaja en el ramo de la investigación o la medicina! ¡Ahora viene aquí, insulta a mi abuelo en base de unos rumores falsos y francamente absurdos por más de una razón, aduciendo que usted es el que tiene razones para desconfiar! ¡No me haga reír, estoy seguro que usted ya investigo todo sobre mi abuelo y sabe que son mentiras! Quiere que le diga algo, mi abuelo no tiene que firmar ese contrato él puede…

—¡Naruto!—voz severa del Sanin atrajo la atención del niño, el hombre mayor acaricio suavemente el brazo del niño mientras sonreía con dulzura, odiaba mostrar esas pantallas de afecto frente a otras personas, pero su nieto parecía haberse echado sobre sus hombros, innecesariamente la culpa del contrato, un regaño no serviría en el chico en este punto y teniendo en cuenta que trato de defenderlo ,probablemente solo necesitaba un poco de confort, Madara miraba el intercambio interesado, tal parecía que el hombre era con sus seres queridos, más dulce que Izuna, suspiro y miro a Itachi, tendría que replantear su estrategia.

Mientras tanto el niño inhalo profundamente, sabía que había hablado precipitadamente, pero la forma de hablar de Madara, prácticamente restándole importancia a las cosas, le había hecho perder la paciencia, cerrando los ojos trato de refrenar su carácter y murmurándole una disculpa a su abuelo se sentó nuevamente, mirando desafiante al patriarca de los Uchiha.

Una sonrisa de complacencia afloro en el rostro de éste, le gustaban las personas que tenían agallas para enfrentarlo y ese rubiecito le sobraban, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando lo interrumpió la rápida intervención de Itachi.

—Me disculpo por las palabras de mi abuelo, tal parece que nuestro planteamiento no ha sido expuesto de una forma clara y a dado pie algunos mal entendidos, nuestra empresa tiende a tener muchos asociados menores, por lo que comprenderán no estamos acostumbrados a tratar con un igual, es por eso que mi abuelo actuó de una manera… tan contundente y agresiva, por eso vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas y quiero que me permita replantearles de una forma más clara lo que quiso exponer mi abuelo al proponerles este contrato.

Orochimaru se quedo mirando al joven y comento—Tienes un muchacho listo a tu lado Madara, no te ha desautorizado y sin embargo me dio la razón, debo decir que estoy impresionado.

—Bueno debo confesar, que el tuyo también me tiene impresionado, no hay muchos que se atrevan a desafiarme y la sinceridad es algo que valoro, ¿Qué dices escucharas las palabras que tiene que decirte mi Itachi, o serás tan terco como espero?

—Abuelo—dijo en un tono severo el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Deberías escuchar a tu nieto, parece tener más sentido común que tú—replico el Sanin al notar el tono de advertencia que ocupo del hombre joven.

—No lo niego—el Sanin se quedo viendo por un rato a Madara y decidió ignorarlo en beneficio de su cordura, centrando su atención en el Uchiha más joven.

—Joven Itachi, ¿Ese es su nombre verdad? Escuchare lo que tenga que decir, si lo que dice es convincente tal vez lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—Estoy seguro que lo haremos, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo mi abuelo de que ustedes redacten los términos del contrato, debido a que el amor que le tenemos a nuestra empresa hace imposible que les ofrezcamos un trato justo, pero al redactarlo ustedes, posiblemente después de varios arreglos, ejecutados tanto por nuestros abogados como por el suyo, podríamos llegar a un contrato que sea de mutuo beneficio para las dos empresas, como su nieto expuso nuestra empresa no están al tanto de que se necesita en el mundo de la medicina y la investigación, a diferencia de la suya, pero también tampoco existe otra empresa que tenga la capacidad de construir algo tan avanzado, de firmar este contrato y llegar a un acuerdo sobre los prototipos y patentes, sería un negoció formidable para ambas empresas.

—Expuesto de esa forma, no veo ninguna razón para no intentar llegar a un acuerdo, Kakuzu tiene redactado un contrato, sus abogados pueden revisarlo y ofrecerme una contrapropuesta de no ser de su gusto.

—Muchas gracias por escuchar, creo que nuestras empresas saldrán muy fortalecidas de este mutuo acuerdo.

Pasaron casi dos horas, hasta que los abogados lograron redactar un contrato donde las partes estuvieran de acuerdo, al final el contrato se había extendido un año más en cuanto a las patentes ambas empresas compartirían las utilidades, tocándole un 55% de las ganancias a los Uchiha y un 45% a los Namizake, el ultimo guion del contrato fue firmado con cierta reticencia por Orochimaru, pero cediendo finalmente ya cansado de soportar a Madara, porque rayos quería que se encontraran dos veces al mes, alternadamente en sus respectivas empresas, a lo largo de esos seis años le resultaba un misterio, tal vez una muestra del sentido del humor perverso del Uchiha.

—Sabes que si hubieras hablado en esos términos, no hubiéramos ahorrado, la discusión y el disgusto ¿No es así?—pregunto el Sanin dirigiéndose al Patriarca de los Uchiha.

—Sin embargo no me hubiera divertido ni la mitad, pero tengo que decirte que si me hubieras dedicado una sonrisa la mitad de dulce que a tu nieto, tal vez hubiera planteado ser más considerado.

Nagato se introdujo de inmediato en la conversación antes de que las cosas se salieran de las manos, tal parecía que el Uchiha mayor tenía cierta propensión al bulling con las personas equivocadas.

—Veo que al señor Uchiha le gusta bromear, pero los muchachos deben sentirse cansados, porque no les permiten salir afuera a tomar un refrigerio, mientras los viejos intransigentes terminamos esta conversación.

— ¡No soy viejo!

— ¡No soy intransigente! El pelirrojo sonrió ante la contestación estereofónica, de los hombres mayores, mientras empujaba tanto a Naruto como a Itachi fuera, le había tomada cierto cariño al joven cuervo, por tener que lidiar con semejante abuelo.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban afuera mirándose incómodamente el uno al otro, el primero en romper el hielo fue el rubio, que se acerco con su sonrisa habitual, ligeramente avergonzado por haberse enojado en la sala de juntas, después del aplomo demostrado por el cuervo más joven.

—Siento haberme enfurecido, pero tu abuelo se merecía lo que le dije.

—No tienes porque disculparte, mi abuelo es un hombre inteligente, pero a veces tiende a comportarse… como un tonto.

El rubio soltó una risita mientras comentaba—yo diría otra palabra, pero probablemente mi abuelo me haría comer jabón por una semana ¿Y tienes hambre? Personalmente no te recomiendo la comida de la cafetería, pero Haku tiene un puesto de bebidas naturales, tés helados y postres, por el momento no está, pero yo tengo la llave del refrigerador—dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Haku?

—Un amigo mío que está en el hospital.

—Siento lo de tu amigo.

—No hay porque, mi abuelo lo curo, así que es solo uno de sus chequeos obligatorios.

— ¿No dirá nada tu amigo, al saber que has sacado cosas de su refrigerador?

—No hay problema, porque yo siempre pago lo que tomo, que dices te invito, hay pastel de chocolate con fresas, de queso, tarta de manzana, pie de limón y un variedad de pasteles de frutas, si escoges de estos últimos te recomiendo el de fresas y melocotón con crema chantillí.

—No deseo nada, a no ser que me permitas pagar a mí, tómalo como una retribución por el disgusto que les hizo pasar mi abuelo.

—…Esta bien, pero si prometes que no arrepentirás después y le contaras a mi abuelo, te advierto que acostumbro comer como si fuera un oso a punto de irse a hibernar.

Itachi enarco una ceja ante el comentario, sonriendo para sí, el niño no tenía porque preocuparse tenía suficiente en su cartera para alimentar a diez osos.

—Entonces acepto tu invitación tráeme un pastel de chocolate y un té helado de naranja.

— ¡OK, vuelvo en un minuto!… no en diez, por cierto atrapa esto.

Sonriendo el pelinegro atrapo la chaqueta y vio a marcharse al rubio, fue muy divertido conversar con el chico franco y abierto, ciertamente no esperaba que pudieran conversar con tanta facilidad apenas se conocieron, pero fue un intercambio bastante agradable y la compañía bastante atractiva, aunque alguien debió haberle advertido al muchacho que el pantalón le quedaba un poco entallado en el área de la cadera, fue imposible no notar cuando éste le dio la espalda, que tenía un lindo trasero, se rio con suavidad y se apresuro a ayudarlo cuando vio regresar al niño con lo que parecía una guarnición para alimentar un ejército.


	5. Negociaciones

Orochimaru miro el bullicio formado por los jovencitos frente a él, decir que estaba lo suficientemente cansado para querer literalmente convertirse en una serpiente, escalar por las paredes y ocultarse en algún rincón oscuro a dormir, era un eufemismo de los grandes, tal vez por eso acepto la propuesta de su nieto y Nagato, de aprovechar la invitación a la convención medica sobre nuevos tratamientos y adelantos médicos, para tomar unas vacaciones en el hotel del lugar.

Esa semana fue la más estresante de su vida, no sabía cuántas veces había maldecido al Uchiha pero calculaba que eran alrededor de unas mil, cuando por fin el papeleo estuvo finalizado, se sentía tan agotado, que fue incapaz de poner ninguna objeción a la proposición de su nieto, para colmo cuando éste fue a verlo, con la propuesta para tomarse esos días de descanso, también llevo a Tsunade con él, lo que lo dejo en la situación actual, en busca de todo lo necesario para pasar unos días de descanso y relajación, como prometía tanto el spa del lugar como los amplios jardines, los muchachos por su parte estaban emocionados con las playas y los paseos para conocer el lugar.

Y era por eso que estaba aquí, la gerente del lugar les abrió las puertas, mirando con asombro al montón de hermosos jóvenes que entraron al local, al principio cuando recibió la llamada esta creyó que era una broma, pero ahora se explicaba la razón por la cual su local debía estar cerrado, con tanta belleza alrededor algunos hombres podrían intentar colarse a los vestuarios para tomar fotos de los jóvenes donceles, su mirada se centro en el hombre afortunado de tener semejante harem, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, la persona frente a él, le parecía conocida pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, indudablemente el hombre frente también era un doncel, al no llevar sus trajes dos tallas mas grandes el Sanin había optado, por una camisa crema que le quedaba perfecta y un pantalón de vestir color gris oscuro, la mujer sonrío dejándolos pasar y cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Muy pronto el grupo se dividió, para alivio del Sanin, las dependientas habían obedecido sus instrucciones y retiraron tanto de los estantes como de los maniquíes el repugnante y minúsculo pedazo de tela al cual llamaban tanga, dejando solo las pantalonetas de diversas marcas y colores y algunos Slips para los más atrevidos como Kakashi y por supuesto los diversos bikinis, por alguna razón tanto Tsunade como su hija menor Sakura se unieron a la tarde de compras, aduciendo que ellas ayudarían a los más jóvenes a escoger que llevar, razón principal por la cual estaba aquí. No tenía la intención de permitir que las mujeres, terminaran obligando a sus muchachos, a ponerse todas y cada una de las ropas de la tienda como si fueran maniquíes o modelos en una exhibición, aunque eso significaba que no podría escapar, cuando le llegara su turno de escoger alguna de las pantalonetas para sí mismo.

Un suspiro lo saco de su abstracción y fijo la vista en la persona que tenía al lado, un hombre joven como de veinticuatro años que llevaba gafas y cuyo pelo plateado estaba amarrado en una coleta, miraba con desazón los distintos estilos de shorts de baño, acomodándose la gafas miro al Sanin y le pregunto.

—No quiero sonar mal agradecido, ni tampoco molestarlo y sé que es mi obligación como su asistente y mano derecha en el laboratorio y el hospital estar a su lado, pero de nuevo señor Orochimaru ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?

—Buscar algo que ponerte, porque en primera estas tan cerca como yo de clavarle el bisturí a la siguiente persona que te dirija la palabra, en segunda tu tono de piel esta peligrosamente cerca de parecerse al mío, tercera porque se me da la gana y cuarta no pienso pasar por esta pesadilla solo, si todavía tienes dudas del porque, te recuerdo que te necesito despierto y con todos tus sentidos para la operación que se avecina, no necesito que el mejor de mis cirujanos se desmaye en la sala de operaciones, sería un inconveniente.

—Lo entiendo señor ¿Pero porque tenía que ser Karin la persona encargada de sustituirme? Me parece que hay personas más capacitadas y menos histéricas para ello.

El Sanin sonrió a la pregunta, Kabuto y la pelirroja tenían una rivalidad muy fuerte y cada uno trataba de demostrar que era mejor que el otro.

—Te recuerdo que cuando admití a la chica, ellas tenía la misma puntuación en los exámenes que tú, es inteligente y capaz, el laboratorio y la investigación están en buenas manos, en cuanto al hospital Shizune se encargara de él, ya que Tsunade ha decidido tomarse también unas vacaciones, no tiene nada que hacer.

—No dudo de la inteligencia de Karin o de su habilidad, pero sí de su juicio, en cuanto a la asistente de la Dra. Tsunade no tengo nada en contra de ella, me parece que alguien que sea capaz de mantener todo en orden a pesar, de las constantes borracheras de su jefa, tiene una increíble capacidad para enfrentar cualquier emergencia.

— ¿Quien se supone que es una borracha mocoso insolente? Deberías estar agradecido que me tome la molestia de escoger algo que pudieras ponerte, pequeño petulante ¡Anda pruébatelo!—dijo Tsunade empujando contra el pecho del muchacho, una pantaloneta de algodón color gris perla, con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo caer de espaldas, después dirigió su mirada amenazante a Orochimaru y señalándolo con el dedo le dijo— ¡Y tu es mejor que empieces pronto a buscar que ponerte, te aseguro no querrás que yo escoja, por ti!

El Sanin se estremeció con la amenaza, esa era otra de las razones por la que había pedido, que retiraran esas cosas de los estantes, por pura represalia, la otra Sanín podía obligarlo a ponerse al realmente incomodo tanto de ver como de ponerse.

Mientras tanto Naruto veía el espectáculo desde el otro lado, acompañado de los chicos y tratando de contener una risa, que le hubiera advertido a su abuelo que de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas furtivas, esta era la razón por la que había hablado con Tsunade, la mujer era la única que literalmente podía arrastrar de su silla en la oficina al hombre mayor y mandarlo a que tomara un respiro de sus múltiples ocupaciones, no es que dudara de su habilidad y la de Nagato para convencerlo, pero un refuerzo no estaba de más, su abuelo ya se veía más relajado que en la mañana cuando literalmente asaltaron por sorpresa el despacho de éste, convenciéndolo para tomarse las necesarias vacaciones.

Era divertido ver a su abuelo discutiendo como un niño pequeño con la Sanin, a diferencia de lo que paso en la oficina con el patán de Madara, cuyas burlas estaban alterando a su abuelo, el hombre parecía literalmente querer sacar de quicio a su abuelo con su forma de hablar y el temperamento altanero, era una suerte que no todos los Uchiha fueran iguales, Itachi fue agradable, bastante serio pero amable y resulto fácil de platicar con él, sin duda se harían buenos amigos, además que le pago el almuerzo.

Con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de los pasteles, se puso a escoger el traje de baño quería algo flexible en lo que se pudiera mover y correr mucho, sus ojos se detuvieron en una pantaloneta cuyo fondo negro y dibujo de llamas a los lados le llamo la atención, Haku por su parte sostenía un short estampado en rojo cuyos motivos florales le parecieron ser bonitos y elegantes, Kimimaro miraba con ojo crítico la pantaloneta sencilla de color blanco, Gaara sostenía una de color café con un mapache demoniaco, estampado en uno de los costados, el único inconveniente que tenían todas ellas es que eran un poco cortas, todas las miradas se detuvieron en Orochimaru, tal vez pudieran convencerlo si las modelaran delante de él.

Por su parte, Sakura ya había seleccionado su bikini y se acerco para ver la escogencia de los chicos, le gustaba mucho se verían muy bien en ellos, ahora todo estaba en tratar de convencer al hombre mayor de que los chicos no correrían ningún peligro llevándolas y para eso contaban con la ayuda de su madre en cuanto esta le lanzo una mira da a la chica de pelo rosa, Sakura le guiño un ojo, rápidamente la mujer se alejo de lado de Orochimaru, arguyendo que se iba a probar un traje de baño, ya en paz el Sanin se puso a mirar y curiosear en varios estantes, había considerado llevar una de esas horribles cosas que llegan a la mitad de la rodilla, pero eso en presencia de Tsunade era arriesgar mucho, con curiosidad se acerco a un short que le llamo la atención, era color purpura un poco ceñido de la caderas y que llegaba a medio muslo, eso era algo que probablemente hubiera usado si tuviera veinte años menos , pero que en su opinión a su edad se vería francamente ridículo.

—Póntelo—el Sanin se volvió ante la voz imperativa de la mujer mayor, parpadeando sorprendido esta llevaba un clásico bikini de color negro de tirantes que por alguna burla del destino se veía más sensual, sexi y provocativo en ella, de lo que se vería en muchas jovencitas.

—Mama se te ve increíble, qué opinas del mío—dijo la chica modelando con orgullo su bikini sin tirantes, de color lila oscura y que resaltaba el cuerpo atlético y un busto que aunque no tan generoso como el Tsunade probablemente haría la envidia de sus amigas y la felicidad de su novio.

—Se te estupendo querida ¿Ves que no tenias de que preocuparte? Te dije que tu busto crecería cuando llegaras a los 16 o 18 años, así paso con el mío a los 12 no tenía nada pero mírame ahora, Orochimaru puede testificarlo.

—En ese tiempo estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar, Jiraya la llamaba pecho plano.

—No menciones a ese idiota y no trates de evadir el tema, pruébate la pantaloneta quiero ver cómo te queda.

—No tengo la edad para llevar eso, es muy corto.

—Pero tienes el pelo, el cuerpo y lo más importante el trasero para llevarlo, así que deja de inventar excusas, es hora que esas lindas piernas que tienes salgan a tomar aire. Y voy a dejarte algo claro, si no te lo pones tú te lo voy poner yo, como medico he visto suficientes hombres desnudos en mi vida para no asustarme por nada ¿O deseas que te recuerde que soy tu médico de cabecera? Y que te he sometido a todos los exámenes que existen bajo el sol.

Mirada fija de la Sanin hizo estremecer a Orochimaru, la mujer mayor cumpliría su amenaza de ser necesario, ese era el problema de fueran casi como hermanos, no había nada absolutamente nada de él, que amedrentara a Tsunade. Con un suspiro se acerco al grupo de chicas, situadas en un rincón de la tienda y que los miraban desde que entraron, pronto le fue entregado una pantaloneta del mismo estilo y color en su talla, cuando se retiro a los vestidores, Naruto se acerco a la Sanin y le dijo curioso.

—Madrina.

—A que se supone debo el milagro que me hables con respeto, mocoso.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Es verdad que mi abuelito tiene lindas piernas? Solo lo he visto en pantalones así que no tengo idea.

— ¿y de donde crees que heredaste esas piernas de ensueño y las caderas asesinas? Definitivamente no fue de Minato al que te pareces mucho y menos de Kuchina de quien tienes la forma de los ojos y la fuerza bruta cuando te enfureces, aún no puede entender porque tu abuelo, cuando se divorcio, de ese pervertido bueno para nada, excusa de un hombre y cuyo único logro en su vida, fue procrear a tu padre, no se busco a otro que si fuera digno de él.

El rubio hizo una mueca por lo visto la Sanin detestaba más al hombre que su propio abuelito, sonrió cuando vio salir a éste de los vestidores, con una cara de indignación e incomodidad, provocando un bufido de de la Sanin que le dijo.

— ¡Ho vamos Orochimaru, deja de dramatizar! Te ves muy bien, si lo dudas pregúntale a tu nieto, es más deberías estar orgulloso, otros en tu lugar matarían por verse así, más bien deberías presumir lo que tienes.

Escéptico el Sanin le dirigió una mirada incrédulo a Tsunade—Mírame bien parezco un viejo ridículo tratando de aparentar 15 años menos.

—Orochimaru ya aparentas 15 años menos, de por sí.

—Yo opino que te ves muy bien abuelito—exclamo Naruto interviniendo en la conversación, el cumplido hizo sonrojar al Sanin hasta las orejas, con una sonrisa de triunfo la mujer mayor miro petulante al Sanin que todavía molesto, actuó de forma infantil sacándole la lengua, esta entorno los ojos diciendo.

—E aquí otro rasgo que heredaste de tu abuelo, mocoso—Naruto respondió con el mismo gesto, provocando la risa de Tsunade—Indiscutiblemente eres nieto de tu abuelo, los dos son muy infantiles a veces, mira Orochimaru si tanto te molesta el mostrar el impresionante físico que aun te gastas, cómprate un pareo y asunto arreglado, así cuando vayas al mar no parecerá que están a punto de fusilarte.

Sabiendo que no podía ganar la discusión, el Sanín decidió cambiar de tema y fijo su vista en su nieto, aun no sabía que habían escogido los muchachos, por lo que se sorprendió, cuando este dijo.

— ¡Ya se! Únete a nosotros en el desfile de modas que organizamos los chicos y yo ¡Tú también Kabuto!, la vieja Tsunade y Sakura serán los jueces, solo espera un momento a que me vista abuelito—exclamo el chico mientras se dirigía presuroso a los vestuarios dejando al hombre mayor con la palabra en la boca por su parte la Sanin le grito.

— ¡Cuidado a quien le dices vieja, chiquillo impertinente! Ya oíste a tu nieto ahora participas en el desfile, veamos si el "dios serpiente" aun recuerda moverse como una. Y tu muchacho deberías felicitarme por escoger esa magnífica prenda, no podrás negar que tengo un gusto excelente.

El chico de anteojos hizo una mueca, se supone que debería estar en el quirófano o frente a una probeta, no desfilando en un traje baño, con una multitud de donceles el único consuelo, es que no muchas veces se presenta la oportunidad de ver como tu jefe hace igual ridículo que tú.


	6. Postres

Con visibles muestras de diversión Itachi ayudado por Naruto, acomodo los postres y bebidas sobre el pequeño escritorio que el rubio había limpiado previamente, el lugar dispuesto era una oficina cercana a la sala de juntas, la cual según podía ver tenía el propósito de servir como pequeño apartamento en caso de el presidente de la empresa se quedara trabajando hasta tarde, no era un modelo desconocido en las empresas importantes, donde a veces contar con un baño para tomar una ducha rápida o un sofá cama para dormir una siesta de veinte minutos garantizaba estar despierto y perceptivo para continuar con el ajetreo del día, pero a diferencia de la de su abuelo esta era increíblemente más modesta, a la vez que no daba muestras de haberse usado en mucho tiempo, a pesar de todo eso no evitaba que la habitación se mantuviera limpia.

Muy pronto una colección de golosinas de deliciosa apariencia, se arremolinaban en el pequeño espacio abierto por el rubio, se quito la chaqueta y la corbata acomodándolas en una de las sillas al lado del escritorio, estaba terminando de arremangarse las mangas de la camisa, cuando noto que el rubio estaba haciendo un lindo puchero mientras miraba fijamente su torso, conteniendo una carcajada cuando éste exclamo.

— ¡Que buen cuerpo tienes! Por más que lo he intentado no puedo verme así.

No sabiendo que responder a esto y sin querer ofender a su interlocutor, o sonar petulante respondió.

—Creo que es cuestión de paciencia tengo 22 años y entreno desde que era un niño, tu no pareces tener más de ¿19?

— Tengo 17 y dentro de un mes cumplo 18.

—Eres muy joven aun, menor que mi hermano, estas creciendo tu cuerpo se desarrollara con el tiempo.

—Creo que de todas formas, sería difícil según me explico mi abuelo mis genes, no me permitirían desarrollar un físico tan definido, pero me permito soñar.

—Tu abuelo es médico debe saber mucho de eso.

—Sí, Kakashi me advirtió que cuando llegara a la edad mi abuelo me daría la "platica" pero creo que solo quería burlarse de mí, no fue ni la mitad de traumática y tanto Kimimaro, Haku, Kabuto y Gaara la han recibido.

—La ¿Platica?

—Te aseguro no quieres saberlo y de todas formas para ti sería inútil.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es Kakashi?

—Mi especie de hermano mayor, maestro, chofer, jefe de seguridad de la casa, guarda espaldas del abuelo ¡Y un pervertido en ciernes, sino abandona esos estúpidos libros! ¡Y eso que fue el primero a quien mi abuelo le dio la "platica"!

Itachi enarco una ceja preguntándose que sería ese asunto tan misterioso y como sería el tal Kakashi, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier pregunta no era el momento de interrogarlo, teniendo en cuenta que apenas llevaban unas horas de conocerse, aunque el niño era abierto y franco no quería aprovecharse de ello. Fue sacado de su abstracción por el rubio que dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Creo que ya todo está dispuesto para tomar nuestro pequeño tentempié ¿Entonces qué dices, comemos?

El pelinegro contuvo una risa ante lo de "pequeño" y se sentó cómodamente en la silla, corto un pedazo del pastel de chocolate, sonriendo complacido por el sabor, tenía que conocer al amigo del niño, la textura del pastel era perfecta, la combinación de nueces fresas y chocolate le daban un sabor dulce y trocante sin ser empalagoso, al ver la mirada expectante de Naruto le dijo.

—Es exquisito, sabe tan bien o incluso mejor que la repostería de las más exclusivas pastelerías francesas.

—Sabía que te gustaría, he tratado de convencer a Haku, para que comercialice más su producto y ponga su propia pastelería, pero dice que prefiere seguir haciendo unos pocos, ya los ingredientes secretos de sus pasteles son, paciencia, amor, cuidado y amistad y que al hacerlos en cadena se pierden esos sentimientos…o algo por el estilo, es muy difícil transmitir las palabras exactas de mi amigo ¡Ha! se me olvido decirte que también hace un té de hierbas curativas y a veces funge de enfermero suplente.

—Parece que la vida de tu amigo es muy ajetreada.

—Ni te imaginas, un día apareció un fotógrafo queriendo contratarlo para unas fotos en un calendario, Sabuza quiso lanzarlo desde lo alto del edificio, pero no pudo porque no está autorizado para tomar medidas violentas dentro de la empresa, si la situación no lo amerita. El asunto es que me hice presente y cuando el fotógrafo me vio se ofreció a hacerme unas fotos a mí también, no sé porque, entonces mi abuelo vino desde el hospital, llegando casi de inmediato, a pesar de que recién terminada una intervención quirúrgica y lo hizo acompañado de la vieja Tsunade, lo guiaron hasta la oficina, no tengo idea qué sucedió después, pero el hombre salió más pálido que un muerto y no volvió a aparecerse nunca más, Ibiki me dijo después que Anko lo investigo en la computadora y el hombre trabajaba en una revista de reputación dudosa, claro que no fueron esa la palabras de Anko pero no puedo repetirlas.

El joven cuervo miraba al niño, mientras trataba de asimilar semejante cantidad de información, tal parecía que el rubio y el chico Haku tenían una tendencia a atraer una gran cantidad de pervertidos, eso explicaría la reacción exagerada del Sanin en la sala de juntas, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar aunque cómico, el asunto fue en verdad realmente grave, opto por preguntar.

— ¿Eso sucedió hace mucho?

—Creo que sucedió aproximadamente hace siete meses, llevaba el pelo largo en ese entonces.

Decidiendo que le pediría a su abuelo, el informe con la foto que había causado la confusión de género, comió el ultimo bocado de pastel, en la mesa aun sobraban sin tocar, una rebanada de pastel chocolate amargo y otra que contenía amaretto, ninguno de los cuales parecía gustarle al rubio, que había comido los de frutas, mirándolos con interés le pregunto a Naruto.

— Crees que me podrías proporcionar algo para llevarlos, creo que a mi hermano y a mi abuelo, les gustara probar la pastelería de tu amigo.

—Te traeré las cajitas para llevar que hace Haku, son muy lindas y practicas solo permíteme deshacerme de la "evidencia" a mi abuelo no le gusta que coma tanto antes de almorzar.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el rubio salió como tromba llevando consigo la basura, regreso poco tiempo después, trayendo lo prometido. Cuando todo estaba debidamente empacado el rubio empujo sin querer el marco de una foto que estaba precariamente situada en un extremo de escritorio, Itachi la atrapo rápidamente antes de que llegara al suelo, su mirada se estrechó al advertir el contenido, en ella se veía a un Orochimaru visiblemente más joven, evidentemente un adolescente casi un niño sosteniendo un diminuto bebe en sus brazos, con una mirada de confusión, miedo, amor e…ira, a cada lado de él estaban una chica un busto impresionante y un muchacho muy grande y musculoso de pelo rubio platinado casi blanco, que en su opinión tenía cara de bobo, detrás de ellos se veía una pareja de personas mayores, el anciano tenía puesta su mano sobre el hombro de Orochimaru y la anciana sobre la cabeza, era una dulce foto familiar, sino fuera por los ojos.

El Sanin actual no demostraba nada a excepción de cuando veía a su nieto, pero esa fotografía confirmaba sus sospechas, su corazón latió un poco más rápido al darse cuenta de las implicaciones, tal vez la razón que había detrás de la "platica" no fuera una cuestión de índole tan misterioso, como privado…sin embargo no deseaba saltar a conclusiones apresuradas. Por el momento, no le confirmaría a su abuelo que el Sanin tenía la misma "condición" de Izuna.

Desconocía la razón del porqué el Uchiha mayor llamaba así al doncelismo, tal vez fue debido a que creció en una época muy arcaica y el termino no había surgido hasta hace apenas veinte años, ni siquiera su tío abuelo aceptaba enteramente esa palabra, podía también ser una cosa generacional, no estaba seguro de ello, sin embargo el porqué decidió ocultárselo obedecía a otro motivo.

Confiaba en las decisiones de su abuelo, pero la total falta de tacto que mostró en la reunión, le preocupaba, el hombre había prácticamente peleado como un niño pequeño con el Sanin y estuvo a punto de ofenderlo, cuando normalmente no acostumbraba actuar así de irracional, además siempre había mostrado un denodado interés en encontrar otro doncel de la misma edad que Izuna…casi rayando en la obsesión, si descubriera que el Sanin lo era, estaba seguro, tiraría las sutilezas al aire y acosaría al pobre hombre hasta volverlo loco.

Acomodo la foto en su sitio, y salieron de la oficina ya en el pasillo, Itachi se dio cuenta de una cosa y termino riéndose, mirándolo con curiosidad el rubio pregunto.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Bueno hemos platicado y almorzado juntos, pero ninguno de los dos no hemos presentado oficialmente—risa del rubio se escucho por el pasillo y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas le tendió la mano al pelinegro.

—Soy Naruto Namizake, soy hijo único, tengo 17 años, soy gerente del departamento de relaciones públicas y nieto del presidente de Manda. Corp. ¿Crees que está bien así?—decidiendo seguirle la broma al rubio, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha respondió.

—Bueno entonces, soy Itachi Uchiha, tengo 22 años, soy el vice –presidente de Uchiha associated corporation M. I .T nieto de prominente empresario Madara Uchiha y no soy hijo único.

—Bueno mocoso, ya que has terminado de saludarte con el galán de ahí, recuerda que tienes trabajo que hacer, los parásitos han decido hacer un saco de boxeo con mis riñones así que deja de comértelo con los ojos y camina.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, dirigiéndole una mirada a la mujer que les dijo tan ásperas palabras, era joven como de 29 años en un avanzado estado de gestación y con una sonrisa maliciosa, estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras los veía desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—No me lo estoy comiendo con los ojos solo lo estoy saludando—dijo el rubio haciendo puchero.

—Pues deberías, se mira bastante bueno en mi opinión, como sea mocoso es hora de irnos la vieja bruja va empezar a gritarme si no llego a tiempo y no tengo la intención, de recibir un regaño porque decidiste pasar el tiempo con tu novio.

—No es mi novio, es mi amigo ¡Tú sabes que no tengo novio Anko! Replico el rubio escondiéndose detrás de Itachi, en cuanto la mujer se acerco.

—Entonces sal de detrás de él mocoso, deberías saber mejor que nadie, que ocultarte de tu maestra de defensa personal es inútil, disculpa guapo por lo que voy a hacer, pero esa sanguijuela rubia que está pegada en tu espalda, me pertenece por lo menos por dos horas—Diciendo esto la enérgica mujer tomo al niño por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo a rastras en la dirección por la que había venido, un hombre alto musculoso y de apariencia intimidante los estaba esperando en la puerta del ascensor, apoyando firmemente su mano en el hombro del chico y le dijo.

—Cuida bien de mi esposa, está muy delicada en estos momentos—el pequeño le dirigió una mirada incrédula, la mujer en respuesta le dio un nalgada al hombre mientras le decía.

—No te preocupes Ibiki , nuestros pequeños monstruos lo están haciendo bien, mira que puede darse la sorpresa de que en lugar de dos sean tres, como sucedió el mes pasado cuando nos dimos cuenta que estábamos esperando gemelos.

El aludido soltó lo que parecía sospechosamente una risa nerviosa, mientras veía desaparecer a su mujer y al rubio tras la puerta del ascensor. Después dirigió su atención al joven cuervo a su espalda, había considerado intervenir en un principio, pero el comportamiento del joven fue irreprochable y si había un interés oculto el muchacho no lo había demostrado, también estaba el hecho de que el chico no parecía ser de los que se intimidaban fácilmente.

Por su parte Itachi trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, antes de darse cuenta estaba sonriendo abiertamente, esa fue una experiencia inolvidable y entretenida nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, estaba tan abstraído que no noto cuando todos salieron de la sala de juntas, Madara miro sorprendido de ver a su nieto tan feliz, Orochimaru entrecerró con sospecha los ojos dirigiéndole una mirada a Ibiki, este movió negativamente la cabeza en respuesta, señalando después su argolla de bodas, el Sanin entorno los ojos Anko debió protagonizar otra de sus comedias y su nieto fue la víctima como siempre, entretenido en su discusión no verbal con Ibiki, no se dio cuenta, que sin saberlo había intercambiado saludos con el Uchiha cuando estos se marchaban, lo que le causo gracia a Madara, el agarre del Sanin era suave cuando no trataba de estrangular a muerte sus dedos.


	7. Amigos

En el ascensor Madara no podía apartar la vista de su nieto, aunque éste había vuelto a ser tan calmado como de ordinario, aún quedaba en su rostro un poco de la alegría, que mostro hace apenas unos instantes, quería respuestas pero esperaría hasta que estuvieran fuera de la vista de las cámaras de vigilancia, que de seguro estaban por todo el lugar, si los rumores era ciertos, el edificio era tan grande como un rascacielos, pero en lugar de crecer para las alturas lo hacía el subsuelo , era irónico que los tabloides de mala reputación, hubieran tenido más información correcta que los periódicos serios.

Pero dejando rumores y tonterías a un lado, se sentía muy contento de que el rubiecito hubiera sido tan buena influencia para su nieto, unos pocos minutos con el pequeño, lo pusieron de mejor ánimo, que toda la banda inadaptados y locos que conformaban el Akatsuki, como se llamaba la pandilla de amigos que hizo Itachi en la Universidad, conformado por un grupo de chicos muy heterogénea, desde Kisame el hombre tiburón hasta Tobi que era el apodo de su sobrino Obito en la Universidad, se habían plegado alrededor de Itachi que en ese entonces era apenas un niño de catorce años de edad, de su sobrino lo entendía, Izuna había amenazado al adolescente de dieciocho años, que si descuidaba a su pequeño sobrino nieto, su mesada su auto y aunque lo sintiera mucho sus futuros nietos desaparecerían de la existencia, por supuesto la amenaza fue bastante efectiva.

Los que en verdad fueron un misterio fueron la rubia…rubio o lo que rayos fuera, él becado de arte de dieciséis años en ese tiempo, parecía odiar a muerte a su nieto, pero no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, tal vez se debía a que ambos eran los más jóvenes en el recinto Universitario y después estaba el hombre pelirrojo Sasori, el novio de Diedara como se llamaba la…eso, no estaba seguro pero si él se miraba joven, ese muchacho parecía un niño… uno muy seme, casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando descubrió a eso dos en una de las habitaciones de la casa, en poses que no quería recordar por el bien de su cordura, la rubia estaba caliente, pero era muy joven para su gusto, no le atraían los niños de esa forma…prefería malcriarlos.

Después estaba el punk rockero que se llamaba a sí mismo Pein, el chico tenía tantos piercings en el cuerpo que a veces se preguntaba si había alguna parte del cuerpo que no llevara esos accesorios…pero prefería no preguntar, el pelo de zanahoria se hizo amigo tan rápido de Itachi que temió que su nieto apareciera un día, con uno de esos ridículos adminículos como muestra de rebeldía. Después estaba Zetsu el muchacho era despierto, con una capacidad de averiguar y deducir cosas muy superior a la media, por ultimo Hidan el chico de ojos magenta era guapo, pero con una boca más sucia que una alcantarilla, el chico tenía la capacidad de hacer ruborizar un preso con su lenguaje.

Al final se había quedado con dos de los amigos de su nieto, Kisame era leal y muy fuerte un guardaespaldas excelente para su hijo, Zetsu se convirtió en su investigador de confianza, los otros siguieron otro rumbo pero fueron bastante exitosos en lo que se propusieron, el par de artistas se habían vuelto muy populares y seguían siendo pareja…solo esperaba que ya tuvieran su propia casa. Pein tenía su propio sello disquero y se encargaba de promover a los nuevos cantantes, ya había cosechado varios éxitos. Hidan no sabía por no se sorprendió, cuando supo que su familia manejaba una empresa constructora y el era nuevo capataz de los obreros.

Pero el nieto de Orochimaru era otra cosa, el encantador pequeño no se parecía en nada a los de Akatsuki y tenía mucho valor para enfrentársele de esa forma, tenía que reconocer que se había extralimitado al presionar al Sanin, pero la mirada desafiante en los ojos de éste, solo le causaba el deseo de empujarlo contra la pared más cercana para tratar de bajarle ese orgullo, un deseo un poco insano e hipócrita lo admitía, por lo demás el hombre le caía bien, no dijo una mentira cuando le menciono que si hubiera estado sonriente, hubiera sido más amable, no era un secreto para nadie que le gustaban las cosas bellas y el Sanin tenía eso a su favor.

Aburrido empezó a buscar a Kisame con la mirada, éste estaba entretenido en un juego de cartas con dos desconocidos, en uno de los rincones más alejados de la recepción, uno era un enmascarado de cabellos plateados, el otro un tipo con un lado de la cara cubierta, los tres estaban envueltos en lo que parecía una animada conversación, intercambiando miradas con Itachi se acercaron silenciosamente al animado grupo, para escuchar de que se trataba la amena plática.

—Muy bien Kakashi, si gano esta mano me mostraras la cara, que según Sabuza puede hacer dudar de su sexualidad a cualquier hombre recto, Tengo curiosidad si es capaz hacerme dudar del amor que le tengo a mi hermosa novia con sus grandes pechos y largas piernas.

—No creo que deberías dejarte engañar por lo que dice Sabuza, bajo esta mascara podría estar escondido un esperpento…o tal vez no… quien sabe, además ese honor se lo dejo a Haku y la verdad es no se me antoja competir contra los pechos de nadie, paso esta vez.

—Lo siento Kakashi, no puedo aceptar tu dimisión.

—Y se puede saber porque es eso Baki.

—Porque me debes en este momento, quinientos dólares y si te retiras te los cobrare de inmediato, bajo la forma del libro que guardas en tu bolsillo izquierdo.

—Ma ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi preciada lectura, con el pago de la deuda? Pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de libros.

—No me gustan demasiado, pero ya me he olvidado cómo te vez sin la máscara y la verdad quiero recordarlo ¿Qué dices de esto? Te perdono la deuda si aceptas la apuestas y nos muestras tu rostro de perderla, pero escucha bien tu rostro, no lo que hay bajo la máscara ¿Qué dices?

—Ma, que es una oferta muy tentadora…está bien acepto, pero queda claro que aún cuando pierda la apuesta, no te pagare ni un centavo.

—Hecho.

—Entonces ríe o llora Hatake Kakashi, porque tendrás que mostrarme tu cara, tengo una escalera de color.

—Pero que mala suerte, en verdad que prefiero jugar con Maito Guy la mayoría de las veces pierde.

— ¿Y tú que tienes Baki? No has mostrado tus cartas.

—No vale la pena mostrarlas—dijo el aludido poniéndolas boca abajo.

—Ho vamos muéstralas.

—Aunque tuviera una escalera real no te la mostraría Kakashi, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver tu rostro ¿en cuánto, diez años?

—Doce.

—A pasado tiempo, tengo ganas de saber cómo te ves como un adulto, en ese tiempo aunque eras un adolescente con acné, tenías un lindo rostro.

—Pude haber quedado todo marcado, y parecer que tengo el rostro atravesado por un millón de flechas.

—Podrías parecer acribillado por un millón de balas y aun si tengo curiosidad.

En ese punto Madara decidió interrumpirlos.

—Por más que tenga curiosidad, por ver yo también, la cara de esta posible belleza, no tengo tiempo para escuchar sus argumentos, tengo una reunión importante programada en menos de una hora.

—Ya oíste a mi abuelo vámonos Kisame.

—Señor Madara, joven Itachi, entendido señor—cuando estaban a punto de salir se giro hacia el peli-plateado y le grito, ¡Te cobrare la apuesta a la menor oportunidad posible! ¡Ya lo sabes Hatake!

—Yoooo.

—Kisame deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos.

—Sí señor—con un movimiento rápido y eficiente les abrió la puerta del auto, sentándose rápidamente en su lugar al volante, arrancando velozmente, estaban sentados cómodamente en su sitio, cuando Itachi extrajo el pequeño presente tendiéndoselo a su abuelo este lo miro con curiosidad y lo abrió el pedazo de pastel lucia tentador, cortándolo con el tenedor que venía incluido en la cajita lo llevo a su boca paladeándolo con placer.

— Hmm, pastel de amaretto, debo felicitar al chef esta delicioso ¿Así que es eso lo que tú y el pequeño rubio estaban haciendo, comer pastel?

—Yo estaba comiendo pastel, Naruto estaba preparándose para hibernar.

— ¿Hmm?

—Es una broma, déjame yo la entiendo.

—Me gusta el chiquillo, es como dijo Zetsu "lo que se ve es lo que hay" sincero, honesto, inocente e impetuoso, muy raro estos días, me gusta mucho.

—No parece aplicarse al abuelo.

—Me gusta el también, hace mucho que no hayo alguien con quien entablar una buena discusión, por alguna razón me encanta provocarlo, si tan solo fuera menos arrogante y más amable, es astuto como una serpiente, pero como ellas también se irrita con facilidad, lo que desafortunadamente es muy tentador para mí.

—Te pasaste de los límites hoy.

—Lo sé, por suerte cuento con mi nieto para evitarme meter las extremidades, este viejo a veces comete errores.

—Fue demasiado irracional, actuaste como un niño pequeño ¿Lo hiciste a propósito no es así?

—Me das demasiado crédito mi hermoso niño, es cierto que sabía que el hombre no aceptaría nada que viniera de mí y estaría más abierto a ideas provenientes de otras personas, pero y es algo que quiero que no olvides, lo que paso ahí no fue enteramente planeado, Orochimaru tiene la habilidad de hacerme perder la paciencia. Y ya te dije que ni por un momento creo en ese rumor, de la pedofilia.

Itachi considero la información, que había obtenido, teniendo en cuenta que el Sanin era un doncel, lo de la pedofilia estaba descartado, ya que los donceles tendían a ser mas maternales que sexuales, pero teniendo en cuenta que Madara no tenía esa información, le causo curiosidad como su abuelo llego a esa conclusión por lo que le pregunto— ¿Ha que se debe que pienses eso?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios del patriarca de los Uchiha.

—Tú sabes que desaparezco por un día una vez al mes, para desahogar mis frustraciones y tenciones, volviendo más relajado y despierto ¿No es así?

—Lo sé, tiendes a preferir una sola pareja por lo que se dan los malos entendidos, aun no entiendo que tiene que ver.

—Bueno, mi niño inocente aún, a pesar de vivir conmigo, ese hombre tiene tanto estrés y tensión acumulada, que dudo que haya tenido sexo en años.

El joven cuervo aparto la vista de su abuelo, el tema era un poco vergonzoso, tratar la vida sexual de otras personas no le despertaba ningún interés, no entendía la lógica tras la afirmación de su abuelo, pero estaba en lo cierto.

Madara por su parte sonrió con cariño a su nieto, era muy joven para entenderlo el Sanin tenía un aire de soledad y cada poro de su piel delataba la tensión que sentía, años de ser un empresario de éxito, le habían enseñado a ocultar cuando estaba a punto de llegar al límite del cansancio o la frustración, por lo que le resultaba fácil reconocer esos síntomas en otros, por más que estuvieran bien disimulados, había aprendido a deshacerse de ellos a su manera, de forma placentera y satisfactoria, al Sanin no parecía atraerle ese método y a su nieto simplemente le disgustaba.

Kisame, tosió para llamarles la atención, deseaba a veces que no le tuvieran tanta confianza enterarse de la vida sexual de su jefe y uno mayor para colmo, no era algo que quería tener en su mente a todas horas del día.

—Hemos llegado, creo que es hora que pongan en cintura, a la excusa de ejecutivos que tienen, señores— dijo Kisame, sonrisa del Patriarca de los Uchiha, se amplió mientras bajaba del auto, seguido de Itachi.

—Veamos como lo está haciendo Sasuke, es hora de ver como nuestros accionistas y ejecutivos se comportan en nuestra ausencia—dijo mientras entraban en el enorme rascacielos con el emblema de corporación Uchiha.

En otro lugar, sentado en la cama del complejo hospitalario perteneciente a los Namizake, Naruto miraba al joven de pelo negro y piel clara doblar cuidadosamente una bata rosada bordada con pétalos de cereza, guardándola cuidadosamente en una pequeña maleta, lo hacía con calma y delicadeza para desesperación del rubio impaciente, el hermoso muchacho sonreía de vez en cuando mirando mover en un tamborileo constante los dedos de su amigo.

—Otra vez Haku por que no me permites ayudarte, lo haríamos más rápido.

—Porqué en tu prisa, lanzarías todo a mi maleta dejándolo en desorden, además el examen de La señorita Anko…de la señora Anko, tomara tiempo, la señora Tsunade siempre tiene especial cuidado en todos los embarazos y presta atención especial a todos los detalles.

—Es cierto, me olvidaba que hiciste de su enfermero suplente, cuando Shizune y Sakura contrajeron una gripe.

—Métodos de la señora Tsunade difieren bastante, en comparación al señor Orochimaru, podrías decir que ella es como una madre regañona, el tiende a ser un poco más frio y cortante pero ambos persiguen el mismo fin, que es curar, bueno ya estoy listo y ahora Naruto ¿Se puede saber, de que es el dinero que me acabas de dar? Es una cantidad algo grande.

Con una sonrisa culpable el niño le explico todo, el hermoso joven movió la cabeza con incredulidad, era suerte que los pasteles estuvieran, cortados en trozos individuales de antemano, amaba cocinar, pero no le hacía gracia empezar a hacerlo apenas salido del hospital, aunque deseaba conocer al hombre que le dio tan buen cumplido, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que necesitaba comprar ingredientes frescos y que debían pasar por una muy enfurecida Anko.

Sabuza los estaba esperando afuera, mirando con un profundo alivio a Haku, cuando éste y Naruto salieron por la puerta del hospital, no podía evitarlo una vida dura en las calles, como huérfanos y pandilleros los había unido más allá de cualquier amistad, por lo que se sintió devastado cuando una infección pulmonar, producto de una puñalada mal cicatrizada, hizo que el joven estuviera en un estado crítico.

Y pensar, que a pesar de todo lo que odiaba al difunto Gato, le estaba agradecido, fue por su ambición desmedida y sus métodos asquerosamente sucios, que logro conocer al pequeño Naruto y al Sanín serpiente, el hombre repugnante escogió mal a su oponente, pero sobre todo escogió muy mal la pieza a jugar, el Sanín tenía un amor desmedido por su nieto y los recursos para curar a Haku, fue fácil escoger a quien servir, no había traición en decirle al "dios serpiente" que Gato quería raptar a su nieto para extorsionarlo y con el largo historial del sucio empresario en tráfico de órganos ,corrupción de menores y tráfico de estupefacientes, lo demás fue historia.

Orochimaru era alguien a temer cuando estaba enfurecido, no porque fuera un asesino, sino por lo sistemático que era a la hora de deshacerse de alguien que le desagradaba, con una velocidad sorprendente acumulo pruebas en contra del hombre, todo fue cosa de mandarle unas copias anónimas a la policía deseosa de atrapar al hombre corrupto, después de lo que fue una batalla campal entre las fuerzas especiales y los truhanes contratados por Gato, éste se lanzo de lo alto del edificio prefiriendo morir a ser capturado por la policía.

Tres años habían pasado de esa pesadilla, tres desde que vio a Haku pasar por las puertas del hospital, de esos años paso dos estudiando y entrenándose para realizar el trabajo que ahora ejercía y del que se sentía orgulloso, estaba agradecido con el "dios serpiente" y su nieto, le dieron a su joven compañero la oportunidad de estudiar y sanar, ofreciéndoles a ambos la oportunidad de conseguir un futuro mejor, que el que las calles les prometían, tal vez ahora podía empezar a aspirar a más.

—Se tardaron demasiado, Anko no va estar feliz.

—Deberías decirle eso a Haku, es por su causa que llegaremos tarde.

—Le pediré disculpas a la señora Anko, no habrá problema.

—Eso solo tú lo puedes hacer, debido a que Anko siente debilidad por ti, en cambio a mí cuando me vea llegar, probablemente me dará un golpe en la cabeza, por marcharme de inmediato, apenas la deje en las puertas de la clínica de la vieja Tsunade —replico el rubio frustrado.

Haku contuvo una risa, cuando recordó algo importante.

—Se me olvidaba decirte, Kabuto quiere que el señor Orochimaru vaya a revisar a Kimimaro mañana, parece que el ultimo tratamiento fue un éxito, si el señor Orochimaru lo aprueba creo que le pueden dar de alta en dos o tres días.

— ¡¿O sea que Kimimaro también regresara a la casa!?¡Genial! ¡Espera que le diga a Kakashi y llame a Gaara!

—Creo que es mejor que esperes a ver que dice tu abuelo, después puedes darle la buena noticia a todos.

—Aguafiestas—exclamo desilusionado Naruto guardando el celular entre las risas de Haku y las carcajadas de Sabuza.


	8. Familia

Ambas empresas se mantuvieron muy ocupadas tratando de manejar el papeleo, y darle los últimos retoques al contrato que habían firmado, tomándoles por lo menos una semana para finiquitar todo, suspirando cansadamente el joven cuervo cerró los ojos después de todo ese papeleo solo quería descansar pero tenía asuntos importantes que discutir con Izuna y no quería esperar más, Kisame lo observaba desde el espejo retrovisor moviendo la cabeza no pudiendo contenerse le dijo.

—Perdona por lo que voy a decirte Itachi ¿Pero es tan importante el asunto que tienes que abordar con tu tío abuelo? Estas increíblemente tenso y cansado, sería más beneficioso para ti dormir.

—No te metas Kisame, este asunto me ha estado carcomiendo esta semana, si no logro aclararlo igual no podre descansar.

—Solo lo digo porque soy tu amigo ¡Rayos Itachi eres menor que yo y ya tienes unas ojeras impresionantes!

—Hmn.

El hombre tiburón suspiro, eso significaba que el hombre no quería hablar, solo esperaba que el asunto terminara pronto y Madara pudiera poner en acción su plan de llevarse a sus nietos de vacaciones, personalmente estaba cansado de tratar con caras largas y chicos temperamentales.

—Como tú digas intenta descansar, te avisare cuando lleguemos.

Itachi cerró los ojos, abriéndolos tan pronto el auto se detuvo, bajándose de éste miro la enorme casa de campo donde residían los Senju, en la puerta lo estaba esperando el propio Izuna el joven cuervo parpadeo por un rato, era increíble el parecido entre Sasuke y su tío abuelo, la única diferencia residía , en que éste ultimo tenía un cuerpo más estilizado, el pelo más largo y por supuesto una edad mayor, pero eso no hacía mucha diferencia, a sus cincuenta años el hombre aparentaba estar apenas en la treintena.

Antes de darse cuenta su rostro estaba entre las manos de del Uchiha mayor que observaba ceñudo el rostro cansado del muchacho, sin mediar palabras el hombre lo agarro de la mano y lo introdujo a la casa, haciéndolo acostar en el salón, en un sofá blanco colocando bajo su cabeza un almohadón del mismo color, el cuervo joven lo hizo sin protestar sabía por experiencia propia que era inútil discutir con su tío abuelo, su propio abuelo tuvo que pasar la vergüenza de dormir en el sofá cama, delante de la mirada ceñuda de Izuna y Tobirama, que no lo dejaron hasta que se quedo completamente dormido.

El hombre mayor seguía ceño fruncido, cuando le trajo un té, todo indicaba que su tío abuelo no le respondería ninguna pregunta, hasta que hubiera dormido por dos horas, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando lo escucho decir en un tono inusualmente agrio y severo.

— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer jovencito, no es así? Le acabo de llamar a Madara y le he advertido que llegaras tarde y de ser necesario te quedaras a dormir aquí, no habrá trabajo para ti hoy ¿He sido claro?

—Sí tío…

—Y déjate de tonterías con eso de tío abuelo, hasta que Madara siente por fin cabeza y traiga alguien digno y responsable a esa casa, soy como tu madre ¿Entendiste? Ahora duérmete después hablaremos de esas inquietudes que tienes—esto último lo dijo en tono dulce y acariciando la frente del muchacho, el cuervo joven cerró los ojos, ahora no podía fingir dormir, tenía que hacerlo Izuna parecía tener un sexto sentido para saber cuándo lo engañaban.

Cuando por fin se quedo dormido, el Uchiha se aparto del lado del durmiente tomando su celular, le daría a su hermano mayor un pedazo de su mente, si el niño estaba agotado de esa forma su hermano debía estar peor para el desgaste, pero antes tenía que saber en qué se metió, para este fin salió de la casa haciendo de señas a Kisame, después de un detallado interrogatorio se metió de nuevo en la casa mientras el hombre tiburón se encogió de hombros y se retiro estaba libre por cuatro horas, podía ver a su novia y volver sin ningún problema, Itachi estaría bien cuidado aquí, el tío abuelo del joven cuervo le recordaba demasiado a su propia madre, es más podía decir que era doblemente terrorífico por ser un Uchiha.

Después de una larga siesta de tres horas el hombre joven esta en el mundo de los vivos, lo primero que vio fue a su tío abuelo revisando algunos tabloides de reputación dudosa y una revista médica, en cuya portada aparecía un retrato del Sanín serpiente de cuerpo entero, lo miraba de manera de una forma inquisidora, la pregunta que le hizo lo dejo en la confusión.

— ¿El es como yo, no es así?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quien te?

—Olvidas que soy psicólogo, el resto es deducción llevare el apellido Senju ahora, pero soy un Uchiha, sus trajes son muy grandes para él, como si no se sintiera cómodo con su cuerpo, no está gordo así que no tiene un abdomen pronunciado, no está flaco tampoco y es medico por lo que debe tener un peso y una salud optima, así que no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, es bastante guapo tiene un rostro ligeramente femenino y luce joven para su edad, otros en su lugar estarían presumiendo , al igual que hace mi hermano, en lugar de ello se ve retraído y solitario es demasiado inteligente e irascible también, no puedo decir más, necesito verlo de cerca ver tanto su comportamiento como sentir el magnetismo que emana ¿Es sobre este hombre, que querías preguntarme, Itachi?

—Está relacionado con él, pero no sobre él, a tu pregunta sí, sin lugar a dudas tiene la misma "condición" la pregunta es sobre lo que dijo el nieto de este hombre, se llama Naruto y tiene 17 años.

— ¿17 años? debe haber un error el hombre no tiene más que 52 años según leí, ¿no te habrás equivocado en la edad?

—Desafortunadamente para él y por lo que pude ver en una foto, parece que tuvo a su hijo a los 15 años.

—¡Ho Dios!—el sobresalto de Izuna fue palpable, el embarazo y el parto de sus tres hijos fue una tarea atemorizante y angustiosa, llena de sobresaltos y sin sabores, pero siempre tuvo a su lado a su esposo y a su hermano, contando con la ventaja que Tobirama espero por el hasta que se sintió preparado, tenía veinte cuando se quedo embarazado de Shisui, para ese momento era Izuna Senju, para un niño de quince debió ser aterrador por no hablar de los prejuicios, su propia historia era amarga la universidad no fue color de rosa, por las murmuraciones de sus compañeros refiriéndose a él en forma despectiva, los insultos de toda índole sobre todo los tipo sexual abundaba, sin embargo el miedo a su hermano y a Tobirama refrenaba las lenguas más audaces.

—Lo que quiero preguntarte, cuando con Naruto sobre algo y me he quedado con la incertidumbre de saber de qué se trata.

— ¿Se puede sabe qué es?

El joven cuervo, le conto la conversación entre él y el rubio, pronto la risa gorgojeante de Izuna lleno la habitación.

—Déjame entender ¿Lo que preocupa a esa linda cabecita tuya, es de que puede tratar esa tal "platica"?

En esos momentos el joven cuervo se sentía como un tonto, definitivamente solo su tío abuelo podía producirle esa desazón. La sonrisa del Uchiha mayor se acentuó preguntándole de forma picara.

— ¿Cómo crees que nacen los bebes, Itachi?—poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas el joven Uchiha volteo la cara era diferente bromear de ello con amigos o hablar de ello con su abuelo o su hermano, el hombre frente había suplantado a su madre por una buena parte de su niñez por lo que esa pregunta era demasiado vergonzosa, volvió rápido a su normal estoico y miro a su tío abuelo con cara seria.

—Se la mecánica, si esa es tu pregunta.

—Y la has practicado sin lugar a dudas, dejarías de ser nieto de tu abuelo si no, pero lo que yo te pregunto, es, sabes cómo tienen las personas de mi "condición" a los bebes.

Itachi enarco una ceja—Supongo que de la misma forma, a excepción de la cesárea por supuesto.

—Hay cosas que tú no sabes, yo no soy quién para decirlas es demasiado intimo y privado, debes saber que no somos a iguales a ustedes nuestro cuerpo, se prepara cada mes para recibir un bebé como el de las mujeres y al igual debe deshacerse del ovulo si no fue fecundado, pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos hombres, no conozco muy bien la fisiología de cuerpos como el mío, solo un médico podría decirlo, con exactitud y detalle.

El joven cuervo abrió los ojos y volteo nuevamente la cabeza, avergonzado, eso era algo que no sabía, fue cuando comprendió y miro a su tío abuelo quien sonrió aprobatoriamente.

—Veo que ya has entendido lo que te quiero decir, alguien especial ya mayor y con la fortuna de ser médico quien más adecuado para brindar una conversación sobre los pájaros y las abejas, a otras personitas especiales, eres inteligente por lo que debes haberlo deducido, pero no podías entenderlo del todo.

Sonrisa del Uchiha mayor se perdió cuando le pregunto. — ¿Sabe Madara que el chico y su abuelo comparten mi "condición"?

—No he querido decirle nada, pienso que no sería prudente, mucho más después de la forma irracional de tratar a Orochimaru.

—Haces bien, amo a mi hermano mayor y confió en el más que en ninguna persona, pero desafortunadamente se comporta como un tonto cuando alguien le agrada y tiende a acosar a esa persona, además está acostumbrado al poder y a obtener lo que quiere, últimamente se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere tener bis –nietos una tontería porque tanto él como ustedes son jóvenes y tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar, en virtud de ello ese pequeño niño podía salir perjudicado si descubre que tienes un interés aunque sea mínimo en él, por la tendencia de mi hermano de forzar y apresurar las cosas—respiro profundamente antes de continuar— Sin embargo me preocupa más el abuelo del chico, deduzco que el hombre tiene heridas profundas y está en negación de su propia naturaleza, algo que no puedo asegurar hasta no verlo, sin embargo es significativo que no tenga esposo y ni siquiera se moleste en aclarar ciertos rumores sobre su persona. Y mi hermano ha estado obsesionado en encontrar a alguien como yo y con una condición similar, una obsesión que tiene desde hace años, temo que él termine…como decirlo—Izuna suspiro de frustración.

—Temes que el olvide pensar con la cabeza que tiene sobre sus hombros. No temas sobre ese particular aunque parezca irónico, su intención alberga un sentimiento más noble, desea encontrar a un…permite decir el termino, a un doncel de tu edad, por motivos altruistas, espera alguien desvalido y necesitado tal vez alguien incapacitado de forma física o mental, Orochimaru es todo lo contrario.

—Y continuamos con el mismo problema ¿Madara nunca te conto el carácter que tenía tu abuela Mishiko, verdad?

—… No.

—Una mujer fuerte bella e independiente muy adelantada a su época, dejo todo atrás para irse con tu abuelo, Madara era y es, un hombre increíblemente apuesto de temperamento salvaje y dominante, le encantan los retos, las cosas bellas y el sexo, también disfruta el sobresalir sobre los demás hombres, fue fácil para ella escoger entre él y Danzo. Pero aún así era una dama y una virgen, nunca espero sucumbir la primera noche a los encantos de mi hermano.

—No querrás decir que mi abuelo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses , lo que quiero decir es que tu abuelo es un desvergonzado, impúdico que sedujo a tu abuela con su carta más fuerte en la primera noche , suma mi querido niño dos más dos y veras a lo que me refiero.

—Te refieres a eso.

—Si a eso, mi hermano es un desvergonzado exhibicionista, que está muy orgulloso de su cuerpo.

—Aun no comprendo, como puede ser un peligro para Orochimaru, mi abuelo ha logrado que lo odie a muerte.

— ¡Ja! ¡Nunca subestimes la persistencia de mi hermano! Tal vez tú no te has dado cuenta, pero ese Orochimaru viene adosado con un paquete de cuatro.

— ¿Un paquete de cuatro?

—Cuatro ases, no solo representa un reto, es bello, inteligente, con un carácter fuerte y…un doncel, como tú dices… me disgusta esa palabra, suena a debilidad. Por lo que no quiero que Madara se entere, el hombre posiblemente está dañado en el sentido emocional y mi hermano carece de la sutileza o paciencia suficiente para contenerse, cuando alguien le gusta, le gusta y punto, va por esa persona con todo lo que tiene y si conozco a mi hermano, terminara cayendo por ese paquete de cuatro sí llega a darse cuenta y acabara transformándose en una batalla de voluntades, entre él y mi hermano, debido a que el hombre serpiente no quiere ser atrapado, puedo verlo en su postura distante ,y eso, es algo que solo va a servir para encender a Madara. ¿Ahora tienes alguna foto de ese niño llamado Naruto?

El joven Uchiha dudo, antes de pasarle la foto de los informes, Izuna sonrió diciéndole.

— Es un joven encantador dulce y franco, pícaro e inocente ¡Que contradicción! con una fuerte determinación, inteligente y hermoso, sus emociones están a flor de piel, debe ser un imán de pervertidos con esa mezcla, el único consejo que te doy, es ser tu mismo. Solo procura que tu abuelo no se entere de nada, el pequeño rubio es un niño aún y tu también lo eres, hay tiempo de sobra para conocerse y tal vez enamorarse…Hmm será un poco difícil ganarse a su abuelo, pero no demasiado, el hombre parece menos cabeza dura que mi hermano.

—Madre.

—Es extraño que me digas así, no lo haces desde que tenías diez años.

—A veces quería volver a ser un niño y sentarme en tus rodillas como antes.

—Y ahora te entro la nostalgia, mi querido niño de la mirada seria, no puedo sentar sobre mis rodillas al hombre hermoso y fuerte que te volviste, mí pobre Tobirama no podría soportar los celos, así que deja de burlarte de él.

—Hola tío abuelo Tobirama—El hombre de pelo blanco entorno los ojos, había entrando en silencio, asombrado por el espectáculo de ver en su casa, al muchacho que consideraba como uno más de sus hijos, dudando que hacer, finalmente se sentó al lado de Itachi y lo miro seriamente observándolo con detenimiento.

—Te ves un poco cansado, tal parece que las cosas en la empresa han sido, un poco difíciles.

—Bastante, pero no me quejo es el precio a pagar, por manejar una empresa tan importante como la nuestra.

—Pff—exclamo Izuna fastidiado—dejen de comportarse como dos desconocidos o voy hacer que te sientes en las piernas de Tobirama como hacías cuando eras niño, no eres lo suficientemente grande para no ser uno de mis hijos, ni siquiera Madara lo es.

—Tiene razón Itachi imagínate lo que es ser padre de un niño de 56 años— de repente todos estallaron en carcajadas, ya más relajado el joven Uchiha escucho llegar el auto era hora de marcharse, sus dudas estaban resueltas, el único problema serio era tratar de mantener la información lejos de su abuelo, el hombre eran persistente cuando quería algo y no le importaba usar cualquier medio a su alcance para lograrlo. Se despidió de su familia con un fuerte y embarazoso abrazo forzado por Izuna, según él para espantar la idiotez de los genes Uchiha a la hora de demostrar afecto.


	9. Modelaje primera parte

Orochimaru miro el bullicio formado por los jovencitos frente a él, decir que estaba lo suficientemente cansado para querer literalmente convertirse en una serpiente, escalar por las paredes y ocultarse en algún rincón oscuro a dormir, era un eufemismo de los grandes, tal vez por eso acepto la propuesta de su nieto y Nagato, de aprovechar la invitación a la convención medica sobre nuevos tratamientos y adelantos médicos, para tomar unas vacaciones en el hotel del lugar.

Esa semana fue la más estresante de su vida, no sabía cuántas veces había maldecido al Uchiha pero calculaba que eran alrededor de unas mil, cuando por fin el papeleo estuvo finalizado, se sentía tan agotado, que fue incapaz de poner ninguna objeción a la proposición de su nieto, para colmo cuando éste fue a verlo, con la propuesta para tomarse esos días de descanso, también llevo a Tsunade con él, lo que lo dejo en la situación actual, en busca de todo lo necesario para pasar unos días de descanso y relajación, como prometía tanto el spa del lugar como los amplios jardines, los muchachos por su parte estaban emocionados con las playas y los paseos para conocer el lugar.

Y era por eso que estaba aquí, la gerente del lugar les abrió las puertas, mirando con asombro al montón de hermosos jóvenes que entraron al local, al principio cuando recibió la llamada esta creyó que era una broma, pero ahora se explicaba la razón por la cual su local debía estar cerrado, con tanta belleza alrededor algunos hombres podrían intentar colarse a los vestuarios para tomar fotos de los jóvenes donceles, su mirada se centro en el hombre afortunado de tener semejante harem, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, la persona frente a él, le parecía conocida pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, indudablemente el hombre frente también era un doncel, al no llevar sus trajes dos tallas mas grandes el Sanin había optado, por una camisa crema que le quedaba perfecta y un pantalón de vestir color gris oscuro, la mujer sonrío dejándolos pasar y cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Muy pronto el grupo se dividió, para alivio del Sanin, las dependientas habían obedecido sus instrucciones y retiraron tanto de los estantes como de los maniquíes el repugnante y minúsculo pedazo de tela al cual llamaban tanga, dejando solo las pantalonetas de diversas marcas y colores y algunos Slips para los más atrevidos como Kakashi y por supuesto los diversos bikinis, por alguna razón tanto Tsunade como su hija menor Sakura se unieron a la tarde de compras, aduciendo que ellas ayudarían a los más jóvenes a escoger que llevar, razón principal por la cual estaba aquí. No tenía la intención de permitir que las mujeres, terminaran obligando a sus muchachos, a ponerse todas y cada una de las ropas de la tienda como si fueran maniquíes o modelos en una exhibición, aunque eso significaba que no podría escapar, cuando le llegara su turno de escoger alguna de las pantalonetas para sí mismo.

Un suspiro lo saco de su abstracción y fijo la vista en la persona que tenía al lado, un hombre joven como de veinticuatro años que llevaba gafas y cuyo pelo plateado estaba amarrado en una coleta, miraba con desazón los distintos estilos de shorts de baño, acomodándose la gafas miro al Sanin y le pregunto.

—No quiero sonar mal agradecido, ni tampoco molestarlo y sé que es mi obligación como su asistente y mano derecha en el laboratorio y el hospital estar a su lado, pero de nuevo señor Orochimaru ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?

—Buscar algo que ponerte, porque en primera estas tan cerca como yo de clavarle el bisturí a la siguiente persona que te dirija la palabra, en segunda tu tono de piel esta peligrosamente cerca de parecerse al mío, tercera porque se me da la gana y cuarta no pienso pasar por esta pesadilla solo, si todavía tienes dudas del porque, te recuerdo que te necesito despierto y con todos tus sentidos para la operación que se avecina, no necesito que el mejor de mis cirujanos se desmaye en la sala de operaciones, sería un inconveniente.

—Lo entiendo señor ¿Pero porque tenía que ser Karin la persona encargada de sustituirme? Me parece que hay personas más capacitadas y menos histéricas para ello.

El Sanin sonrió a la pregunta, Kabuto y la pelirroja tenían una rivalidad muy fuerte y cada uno trataba de demostrar que era mejor que el otro.

—Te recuerdo que cuando admití a la chica, ellas tenía la misma puntuación en los exámenes que tú, es inteligente y capaz, el laboratorio y la investigación están en buenas manos, en cuanto al hospital Shizune se encargara de él, ya que Tsunade ha decidido tomarse también unas vacaciones, no tiene nada que hacer.

—No dudo de la inteligencia de Karin o de su habilidad, pero sí de su juicio, en cuanto a la asistente de la Dra. Tsunade no tengo nada en contra de ella, me parece que alguien que sea capaz de mantener todo en orden a pesar, de las constantes borracheras de su jefa, tiene una increíble capacidad para enfrentar cualquier emergencia.

— ¿Quien se supone que es una borracha mocoso insolente? Deberías estar agradecido que me tome la molestia de escoger algo que pudieras ponerte, pequeño petulante ¡Anda pruébatelo!—dijo Tsunade empujando contra el pecho del muchacho, una pantaloneta de algodón color gris perla, con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo caer de espaldas, después dirigió su mirada amenazante a Orochimaru y señalándolo con el dedo le dijo— ¡Y tu es mejor que empieces pronto a buscar que ponerte, te aseguro no querrás que yo escoja, por ti!

El Sanin se estremeció con la amenaza, esa era otra de las razones por la que había pedido, que retiraran esas cosas de los estantes, por pura represalia, la otra Sanín podía obligarlo a ponerse al realmente incomodo tanto de ver como de ponerse.

Mientras tanto Naruto veía el espectáculo desde el otro lado, acompañado de los chicos y tratando de contener una risa, que le hubiera advertido a su abuelo que de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas furtivas, esta era la razón por la que había hablado con Tsunade, la mujer era la única que literalmente podía arrastrar de su silla en la oficina al hombre mayor y mandarlo a que tomara un respiro de sus múltiples ocupaciones, no es que dudara de su habilidad y la de Nagato para convencerlo, pero un refuerzo no estaba de más, su abuelo ya se veía más relajado que en la mañana cuando literalmente asaltaron por sorpresa el despacho de éste, convenciéndolo para tomarse las necesarias vacaciones.

Era divertido ver a su abuelo discutiendo como un niño pequeño con la Sanin, a diferencia de lo que paso en la oficina con el patán de Madara, cuyas burlas estaban alterando a su abuelo, el hombre parecía literalmente querer sacar de quicio a su abuelo con su forma de hablar y el temperamento altanero, era una suerte que no todos los Uchiha fueran iguales, Itachi fue agradable, bastante serio pero amable y resulto fácil de platicar con él, sin duda se harían buenos amigos, además que le pago el almuerzo.

Con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de los pasteles, se puso a escoger el traje de baño quería algo flexible en lo que se pudiera mover y correr mucho, sus ojos se detuvieron en una pantaloneta cuyo fondo negro y dibujo de llamas a los lados le llamo la atención, Haku por su parte sostenía un short estampado en rojo cuyos motivos florales le parecieron ser bonitos y elegantes, Kimimaro miraba con ojo crítico la pantaloneta sencilla de color blanco, Gaara sostenía una de color café con un mapache demoniaco, estampado en uno de los costados, el único inconveniente que tenían todas ellas es que eran un poco cortas, todas las miradas se detuvieron en Orochimaru, tal vez pudieran convencerlo si las modelaran delante de él.

Por su parte, Sakura ya había seleccionado su bikini y se acerco para ver la escogencia de los chicos, le gustaba mucho se verían muy bien en ellos, ahora todo estaba en tratar de convencer al hombre mayor de que los chicos no correrían ningún peligro llevándolas y para eso contaban con la ayuda de su madre en cuanto esta le lanzo una mira da a la chica de pelo rosa, Sakura le guiño un ojo, rápidamente la mujer se alejo de lado de Orochimaru, arguyendo que se iba a probar un traje de baño, ya en paz el Sanin se puso a mirar y curiosear en varios estantes, había considerado llevar una de esas horribles cosas que llegan a la mitad de la rodilla, pero eso en presencia de Tsunade era arriesgar mucho, con curiosidad se acerco a un short que le llamo la atención, era color purpura un poco ceñido de la caderas y que llegaba a medio muslo, eso era algo que probablemente hubiera usado si tuviera veinte años menos , pero que en su opinión a su edad se vería francamente ridículo.

—Póntelo—el Sanin se volvió ante la voz imperativa de la mujer mayor, parpadeando sorprendido esta llevaba un clásico bikini de color negro de tirantes que por alguna burla del destino se veía más sensual, sexi y provocativo en ella, de lo que se vería en muchas jovencitas.

—Mama se te ve increíble, qué opinas del mío—dijo la chica modelando con orgullo su bikini sin tirantes, de color lila oscura y que resaltaba el cuerpo atlético y un busto que aunque no tan generoso como el Tsunade probablemente haría la envidia de sus amigas y la felicidad de su novio.

—Se te estupendo querida ¿Ves que no tenias de que preocuparte? Te dije que tu busto crecería cuando llegaras a los 16 o 18 años, así paso con el mío a los 12 no tenía nada pero mírame ahora, Orochimaru puede testificarlo.

—En ese tiempo estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar, Jiraya la llamaba pecho plano.

—No menciones a ese idiota y no trates de evadir el tema, pruébate la pantaloneta quiero ver cómo te queda.

—No tengo la edad para llevar eso, es muy corto.

—Pero tienes el pelo, el cuerpo y lo más importante el trasero para llevarlo, así que deja de inventar excusas, es hora que esas lindas piernas que tienes salgan a tomar aire. Y voy a dejarte algo claro, si no te lo pones tú te lo voy poner yo, como medico he visto suficientes hombres desnudos en mi vida para no asustarme por nada ¿O deseas que te recuerde que soy tu médico de cabecera? Y que te he sometido a todos los exámenes que existen bajo el sol.

Mirada fija de la Sanin hizo estremecer a Orochimaru, la mujer mayor cumpliría su amenaza de ser necesario, ese era el problema de fueran casi como hermanos, no había nada absolutamente nada de él, que amedrentara a Tsunade. Con un suspiro se acerco al grupo de chicas, situadas en un rincón de la tienda y que los miraban desde que entraron, pronto le fue entregado una pantaloneta del mismo estilo y color en su talla, cuando se retiro a los vestidores, Naruto se acerco a la Sanin y le dijo curioso.

—Madrina.

—A que se supone debo el milagro que me hables con respeto, mocoso.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Es verdad que mi abuelito tiene lindas piernas? Solo lo he visto en pantalones así que no tengo idea.

— ¿y de donde crees que heredaste esas piernas de ensueño y las caderas asesinas? Definitivamente no fue de Minato al que te pareces mucho y menos de Kuchina de quien tienes la forma de los ojos y la fuerza bruta cuando te enfureces, aún no puede entender porque tu abuelo, cuando se divorcio, de ese pervertido bueno para nada, excusa de un hombre y cuyo único logro en su vida, fue procrear a tu padre, no se busco a otro que si fuera digno de él.

El rubio hizo una mueca por lo visto la Sanin detestaba más al hombre que su propio abuelito, sonrió cuando vio salir a éste de los vestidores, con una cara de indignación e incomodidad, provocando un bufido de de la Sanin que le dijo.

— ¡Ho vamos Orochimaru, deja de dramatizar! Te ves muy bien, si lo dudas pregúntale a tu nieto, es más deberías estar orgulloso, otros en tu lugar matarían por verse así, más bien deberías presumir lo que tienes.

Escéptico el Sanin le dirigió una mirada incrédulo a Tsunade—Mírame bien parezco un viejo ridículo tratando de aparentar 15 años menos.

—Orochimaru ya aparentas 15 años menos, de por sí.

—Yo opino que te ves muy bien abuelito—exclamo Naruto interviniendo en la conversación, el cumplido hizo sonrojar al Sanin hasta las orejas, con una sonrisa de triunfo la mujer mayor miro petulante al Sanin que todavía molesto, actuó de forma infantil sacándole la lengua, esta entorno los ojos diciendo.

—E aquí otro rasgo que heredaste de tu abuelo, mocoso—Naruto respondió con el mismo gesto, provocando la risa de Tsunade—Indiscutiblemente eres nieto de tu abuelo, los dos son muy infantiles a veces, mira Orochimaru si tanto te molesta el mostrar el impresionante físico que aun te gastas, cómprate un pareo y asunto arreglado, así cuando vayas al mar no parecerá que están a punto de fusilarte.

Sabiendo que no podía ganar la discusión, el Sanín decidió cambiar de tema y fijo su vista en su nieto, aun no sabía que habían escogido los muchachos, por lo que se sorprendió, cuando este dijo.

— ¡Ya se! Únete a nosotros en el desfile de modas que organizamos los chicos y yo ¡Tú también Kabuto!, la vieja Tsunade y Sakura serán los jueces, solo espera un momento a que me vista abuelito—exclamo el chico mientras se dirigía presuroso a los vestuarios dejando al hombre mayor con la palabra en la boca por su parte la Sanin le grito.

— ¡Cuidado a quien le dices vieja, chiquillo impertinente! Ya oíste a tu nieto ahora participas en el desfile, veamos si el "dios serpiente" aun recuerda moverse como una. Y tu muchacho deberías felicitarme por escoger esa magnífica prenda, no podrás negar que tengo un gusto excelente.

El chico de anteojos hizo una mueca, se supone que debería estar en el quirófano o frente a una probeta, no desfilando en un traje baño, con una multitud de donceles el único consuelo, es que no muchas veces se presenta la oportunidad de ver como tu jefe hace igual ridículo que tú.


	10. Modelaje segunda parte

El Sanin miro aprensivo la pequeña pasarela improvisada, que consistía en simplemente hacer el recorrido del vestidor al vestíbulo caminando sobre el tapete rojo que apenas hace unos minutos estaba en la entrada, delante del cual la gerente y las chicas dependientes a acomodaron unas sillas para ver el espectáculo, muy pronto su aprensión se cambio en diversión cuando vio aparecer a su nieto con un micrófono, vestido con una camiseta negra y un pequeño shorts de spandex con fondo negro y llamas anaranjadas, debió suponer que el niño tramaría una locura como esa, teniendo en cuenta lo que escogió llevar, seguramente los otros niños escogieron algo parecido y temieron que dijera algo en contra, tendría que aclararles más tarde que aunque era protector, no quería decir que fuera un mojigato.

—Bienvenidas a todas nuestras ilustres damas, a lo que es la colección primavera verano para caballeros, nos hemos cansado que solo los hombres puedan darse el placer de ver al sexo opuesto en trajes de baño, o como se dice vulgarmente "disfrutar de la vista", por lo cual en honor a la igualdad de género, es un orgullo presentarles este desfile, ahora a cargo de la narración del show y la presentación de los modelos el señor Atake Kakashi, que luce un slip de color gris oscuro, para los que consideran que menos es más.

—Muchas gracias por su presentación a nuestro joven anfitrión pero le recuerdo, que hay otros con muchos menos, en fin, iniciaremos con una belleza albina, proveniente del suroeste de Europa, aunque no es cierto pero conviene para la presentación—dijo Kakashi guiñando un ojo y provocando las risas de las chicas— nuestro joven albino luce un short blanco que llega hasta un cuarto de muslo, ajustándose perfectamente bien a las caderas, con el diseño de una hoja de arce por delante, señoras y señoritas ¡Kimimaro!—el chico avanzo por la pasarela, entornando los ojos a veces las locuras de Naruto eran extremas.

—De Irlanda, pelirrojo como el fuego, pero capaz de enterrarte con la frialdad de su mirada, en un modelo café rojizo también llegando hasta un cuarta de pierna, adornado con la efigie de lo que parece un mapache deforme, pero que en realidad es un demonio revelándonos la naturaleza de su propietario, con ustedes Gaara—dándole su mejor mirada asesina al hombre de la máscara, el pelirrojo avanzo, con los brazos cruzados.

—Para los que le gustan los intelectuales, también de Europa, con un modelo gris perla y mostrando más que de ordinario nuestra tercera belleza Kabuto, cuyo modelo que también llega hasta un cuarto de muslo es realzado con unas gafas para darle un aire sofisticado e inteligente—el aludido camino, acomodándose las gafas con una sonrisa siniestra, cuando le tocara su chequeo anual a Kakashi, le pediría al señor Orochimaru el permiso para estar a cargo de él.

—De Francia, cuna del romanticismo y glamour pero mezclado con el recato y la delicadeza de Japón de belleza deslumbrante Haku, cuya camisa desmangada color blanco, combinada con un short rojo decorado con motivos florales, cuyo largo podrán notar está un poco más debajo de un cuarto de muslo pero aun no llega a medio muslo, aumentando el misterio y el encanto, con una gracia de ninfa de los bosques Haku—el chico desfilo lo más serio que pudo, tratando de calmar las risas que amenazaban salir a cada paso.

Cuando el Sanin comprendió con horror, que llegaba su turno trato de escabullirse, solo para ser detenido por Tsunade, la mujer lucia una sonrisa escalofriante, obligándolo a resignarse a escuchar lo que Kakashi tenía que decir.

—De la india cuna del misticismo y lo exótico, para nuestras damas maduras, porque no las hemos olvidado y para las jovencitas que opinan que el amor (y la cartera) no tiene edad, con ustedes ¡Orochimaru! Luciendo una pantaloneta morada que llega hasta medio muslo, y que queda perfectamente entallada en el área de la cintura y las caderas, para las que se pregunten la edad de nuestro modelo, cuenta con 52 años aunque ustedes no lo crean damas y señoritas, como podrán notar, nuestro caballero no tiene el abdomen prominente característico de la edad, por lo que cada musculo y curva permanece en su lugar—el Sanin avanzo por el escenario verdaderamente indignado, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su guarda-espaldas cuando noto que iba añadir otra cosa, estaba pensando seriamente en asignarle su chequeo anual a Kabuto y la evaluación física a Anko.

—Y por último de la soleada California, o de la tierra de los koalas Australia, usted intente adivinar su procedencia, en un derroché de vigor energía y belleza, con ustedes ¡Naruto! modelando un short negro decorado con llamas a los lados, que se aferra a él como una segunda piel, derrochando el frescor y alegría juvenil a cada paso, como podrán notar es el más joven de nuestros participantes, pero no por eso el menos hermoso, saluden ustedes a nuestro primer presentador y al organizador de este evento, que avanza por nuestra pasarela derrochando belleza, alegría y carisma, tan radiante como el sol—Naruto avanzo sonriendo por la pasarela, caminando como un top model y haciendo la V victoria al final con las manos, , muy pronto todas las chicas que habían empezado a gritar emocionadas desde que empezó el espectáculo, se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo emocionadas, de pronto un papelito le fue pasado al enmascarado que lo leyó rápidamente, tosiendo en cuanto termino de desfilar al rubio.

—Una adición de último minuto, dedicada tanto para el joven de cabello negro y cejas prominentes, como para el orgulloso padre de nuestra próxima modelo y esposo de nuestra respetable jueza aquí presente, con un cuerpo atlético epitome de la salud y belleza, con ustedes ¡Sakura! Esta hermosa jovencita luce un modelo color lila sin tirantes, que se ajusta perfectamente a la figura esbelta y curvilínea, logrando un marcado contraste, con los ojos y cabello de nuestra fuerte y poderosa belleza, afortunado novio, flamante padre esto es para ustedes—la peli-rosa desfilo por la pasarela con una gran sonrisa, en medio de los vítores de Rock Lee y los aplausos tanto de su padre como de sus amigos.

Sabuza miraba todo entre divertido y preocupado, había ido junto con Dan, a ver la sección de artículos deportivos siguiendo el sabio consejo de este de "nunca interfieras entre una mujer y sus compras" o "entre un abuelo protector y su nieto" donde se encontraron con Rock Lee, habían regresado justo a tiempo para ver la presentación de Haku y para descubrir que ahora no solo debía preocuparse por proteger a los chicos, de posibles pervertidos sino no también al "dios serpiente" sabía que normalmente el hombre mayor no lo necesitaría, por el aura intimidante que lo rodeaba, pero fuera del aérea de trabajo era tan inconsciente de sí mismo, como su propio nieto, uno porque se creía demasiado viejo para atraer cualquier mirada, el otro porque era demasiado inocente, los dos eran tan poco conscientes de su entorno, que sentía lastima por el pobre que cayera por cualquiera de esos dos, ya que le sería muy difícil que comprendieran que los estaban seduciendo.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su guardaespaldas el rubio corrió a saludar a su amigo.

— ¡Como estas, Rock Lee! ¿Estabas aquí? No te vi cuando llegamos.

—Naruto es un placer verte vine con papa, ya que teníamos que comprar algunas cosa para el gimnasio y mama aprovecho para ver algunos vestido, estábamos en la sección de deportiva cuando me encontré con Sabuza y mi padr… con el señor Dan

El aludido sonrió, a pesar de que aceptaba al novio de su hija, eso no quería decir que le haría las cosas fáciles al muchacho que pretendía robársela, o que le gustaba que le llamaran suegro o padre, por lo cual le prohibió al chico que le llamara así, claro que lo hacía por diversión no porque le cayera mal el hombre joven, intrigado siguió escuchando la conversación entre el muchacho y su ahijado

—Te ves bien, es increíble lo diferente que te luces que desde te deshiciste del peinado de casco y traje horrible de spandex que llevabas en el gimnasio— exclamo el rubio mirando incrédulo al chico que estaba vestido con jeans azul y un camiseta verde de manga corta, llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros con sonriendo animadamente el chico de cejas pobladas le guiño un ojo a la vez que alzaba el pulgar.

—Lo sé, es grandioso no es así, gracias a este cambio de lux Sakura por fin accedió a ser mi novia.

—Kakashi aun no puede creer qué tu papa no hiciera un escándalo por ese cambio tan drástico y para ser sincero yo tampoco.

—Bueno dijo que en la primavera de nuestra juventud, a veces el hombre tiene que hacer ciertos sacrificios, para que le amor finalmente triunfe.

Naruto hizo una mueca, el papá de Lee siempre hablaba en forma extraña, razón por la cual el hombre enmascarado, lo evito durante todo un mes, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y accedió a ser su amigo…aunque tal vez el hecho de vestía horriblemente y lanzara retos ridículos a cada instante tuviera algo que ver, la verdad es que a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad entre Maito Guy y Kakashi floreció una gran amistad, aunque en opinión del segundo no era cosa del destino el que se conocieran en una tienda por departamentos, mientras peleaban por el ultimo saco de boxeo edición especial de lujo ,equipado con sensores para medir tanto la fuerza como el impacto de las patadas, que quedaba en el lugar y el cual por supuesto gano el enmascarado.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la tienda, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que eran observados por un desconocido, que se retiro rápida y sigilosamente, cuando estaba a varios cientos de metros de distancia el hombre por fin respiro normalmente, Madara e Itachi se las debían, aunque tenía que reconocer que había sido un placer ver a la belleza de anteojos en bañador, eso no quitaba que se sentía como una especie de pervertido, lo de Orochimaru quedaba claro si ese hombre no era un doncel, entonces él era la reina de Inglaterra.

Claro que no esperaba descubrir que el nieto, resulto ser también un doncel, casi todos los miembros de ese grupo lo eran, considerando que se los encontró de casualidad mientras iba a recoger un encargo especial y decidió seguirlos para ver si descubría algo útil, por lo cual esto no era una investigación oficial, dudaba si entregarles las fotos que tomo a Madara, por lo que la decisión quedaría en manos de Itachi, lo cierto es que no se las podía enviar al joven Uchiha vía Internet, un descuido y podían ser vistas por un montón de personas a nivel mundial, no en este caso era mejor a la antigua, fijar un lugar para encontrarse y mostrarle el resultado de sus pesquisas, saco su celular marcando un numero.

—Mientras viajaba en el automóvil Itachi cavilaba en todo lo dicho por su tío abuelo, lo de ser el mismo era fácil, el problema residía en como acercarse al pequeño rubio y entablar una amistad más profunda, sin despertar las sospechas de su abuelo o de Orochimaru, quería conocer más a fondo a su nuevo amigo, pero a pesar de todo lo que lo deseaba, no ocurriría pronto, después de que él prácticamente había colapsado en la sala de Izuna, su abuelo decidió arbitrariamente que se irían de vacaciones, porque dicho en sus palabras textuales "se le daba su real gana y no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo" y por primera vez Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con su abuelo, el saber que ambos estaban muy preocupados por él, no alteraba el hecho de hubiera preferido que su hermanito utilizara otras palabras en lugar de " nos vamos de vacaciones no puedo permitir que mi hermano, termine dando muestras tan penosas de debilidad, frente a otras personas.

Estaba cavilando en la manera de acercarse a su nuevo amigo, después de terminar su descanso forzado, cuando recibió una llamada con fastidio reviso su celular sorprendiéndose al ver el remitente, Zetsu no acostumbraban llamar el asunto debía ser muy delicado, dando un suspiro recibió la llamada.

— ¿Qué es Zetsu…? Está bien… ¿En dónde?... si conozco el lugar, le diré a Kisame—apagando su celular le dio instrucciones al hombre tiburón, que lo dejo en las puertas de un jardín botánico, cuando entro diviso de inmediato a Zetsu que veía con interés como el personal alimentaba una gran variedad de plantas insectívoras, se sentaron tranquilamente en la cafetería del lugar, cuya fea localidad y falta luz lo volvían un lugar poco frecuentado, el lugar estaba prácticamente deshabitado a esas horas por lo que pudieron hablar con tranquilidad.

—A que debo esta sorpresa, tu nunca acostumbras dar tus informes personalmente.

—Lo sé pero en este caso es especial, no es mi estilo el darle largas al asunto así que te lo resumiré.

—Esta tarde estaba haciendo unas diligencias, cuando me encontré con el "dios serpiente" el cual iba seguido por un nutrido grupo de jóvenes, entraron en una boutique que ofrece servicios especiales de privacidad y total anonimato, por un precio "módico" si sus clientes así lo solicitan, tome la decisión de seguirlos y bueno estos son los resultados.

Con un movimiento rápido saco unas fotografías, que puso delante de Itachi este lo vio sin comprender y empezó a mirarlas una por una deteniéndose en una en especial, sonrió ante la vista, un sonriente Naruto con haciendo con ambas manos la señal de la victoria, vestido con un pequeño y algo provocativo short de baño, la otra que había llamado su atención, fue la del abuelo del chico, ya no había ninguna duda que el hombre era un doncel, si le quedaba alguna fue borrada por esa imagen, el Uchiha se quedo mirando a su amigo en silencio, meditando sobre la invaluable información que este le proporcionó hace apenas unos instantes.

—No te ves muy sorprendido ¿Ya sabías que Orochimaru y sus nieto eran donceles?

—Decir que lo sabía con seguridad sería falso, tenía mis sospechas no por su apariencia, sabes que después de conocer a Deidara no me fió de las apariencias.

—Sí el hombre parece un doncel pero él y Sasori, son varones en su totalidad, solo son una tradicional pareja gay—ambos se miraron y prorrumpieron en risas no había nada de tradicional en esos dos.

—Para ser sincero obtuve la información de primera mano y de una fuente fidedigna, de la propia boca del nieto de Orochimaru, no creo que Naruto tenga idea de toda la información que me suministro sin querer, yo mismo no sabía las implicaciones que tendría nuestra inocente conversación, es como lo describiste y más.

Zetsu se encogió de hombros—No necesitaba investigar al niño, no tiene nada que ocultar o como dicen "no tiene cola que le pisen" el abuelo si me resulta un misterio más complicado para desentrañar, probablemente obtendríamos una información más cierta, si pudiera obtenerse de su propios labios y no falseada por la boca de otros.

—Eso es probablemente algo que no ocurrirá, pero me intriga saber que estaban haciendo en esa tienda parece un desfile de modas o algo así y no veo manera como el Sanin se pondría voluntariamente un short teniendo en cuenta sus preferencias para vestir.

— ¿Trajiste tu computador? Mi cámara se rompió por causa de un mequetrefe inútil, que quería venderme una información inservible, a un preció exorbitante, por suerte el mecanismo de ella fue construido especialmente para funcionar independiente de que si el lente está roto o no, así que la conecte a una de mis más recientes adquisiciones, las ventajas de poder contar con tecnología de punta costeada por los Uchiha supongo, grave un video no escucharas el sonido, el micrófono si estaba totalmente inutilizado.

—No acostumbro llevarlo a todos lados, pero cuento con esto es igual de útil—El investigador miro curioso la minitablet no le resultaba familiar.

—Esa es nueva, no conozco el modelo…ni la marca

—Aun no ha salido al mercado, es producida por nuestra empresa para uso exclusivo de nuestros ejecutivos, un poco más pesada que una ordinaria, pero a cambio mucho más resistente y cuenta con los aditamentos necesarios…mejor dicho los que yo considero necesarios…si deseas puedo pedirle a nuestro ingeniero técnico, que te proporcione una personalizada, solo tienes que decirle con que especificaciones la quieres, ahora volviendo a lo que nos incumbe.

—No tengo nada en contra de tener un nuevo juguete, ten —Zetsu le pasó la memoria que Itachi conecto a la mini tablet, divertido observo el desfile a pesar de que evidentemente era un juego, los niños tenían talento, en especial su pequeño rubio, el Sanin también tenía lo suyo, ahora podía entender el porqué Zetsu lo llamo aquí.

—Desconoces si debes darle la información a mi abuelo, por lo que me has dejado esa decisión a mí ¿Me equivoco?

—Ni por un segundo, tal vez Madara es mi jefe pero tú eres mi amigo y este descubrimiento fue de forma fortuita, ya que tu eres su nieto pensé que sabrías como reaccionaria, ante el hecho que el Sanin en realidad es un doncel, me preocupa cada vez que el viejo hombre se obsesiona con algo, suele tornarse irascible.

—La menor de mis preocupaciones es que se ponga furioso, es más sería feliz si lo hiciera… no su reacción probablemente sea totalmente diferente y no quiero pensar en ella por el momento, bien con respecto a las fotos, las destruiré junto con la memoria, de daré tres más en reposición de ella y no le hagas mención a mi abuelo de lo que paso.

—Si piensas destruir todo, pásame la foto de la belleza de anteojos—Itachi enarco una ceja al sobre nombre y busco entre las imagines, hasta dar con la de un chico de gafas con cabello plateado, era atractivo pero no se podía comparar a Naruto.

—Desconozco la razón por la que la quieres pero aquí esta.

—Por la misma por la que observaste con tanta atención, la foto de ese rubio caliente, no juzgues mis gustos Itachi, me atraen los intelectuales guapos y saludables.

El Uchiha ignoro el comentario, se guardaría la foto de Naruto para sí mismo y destruiría las demás, con un gesto rápido se despidió de Zetsu, era una lástima que tuviera que tomar obligatoriamente unos días de asueto junto a su abuelo y su hermano, ya que los hubiera aprovechado para acercarse al niño de manera apropiada, para poder afianzar más su amistad y disfrutar de su agradable compañía, se apretó las sienes con cansancio, aun no entendía porque su abuelo escogió ese lugar precisamente, que contara con un sinnúmero de jardines spa y un múltiple número de instalaciones recreativas , no significaba que se relajaría inmediatamente o tendría un amorío sin sentido, pero al parecer Naruto se iba también de vacaciones, por lo que sería inútil permanecer aquí … y la verdad aunque amaba a Izuna y Tobirama no le apetecía pasar los próximos días siendo tratado como un niño, mientras todos sus movimientos eran observados por Obito y Sai, los dos hijos menores de su tío abuelo eran la razón por la que Sasuke dejo de visitar la casa de los Senju, para el joven temperamental soportar las bromas de esos dos resultaba imposible, con el se comportaban de forma totalmente diferente, pero no por eso resultaba menos fastidioso.


	11. Vacaciones

Naruto sonreía contento, después de escuchar las recomendaciones de Nagato y Konan por más de una hora y de ver la frustración de su abuelo, cuando le pidieron que cuidara especialmente de Gaara, por fin estaban en el avión rumbo a las tan ansiadas vacaciones, el Sanin había perdido la paciencia antes de hacerlo, diciendo que existían más posibilidades que el pelirrojo fuera acusado de asesinato, antes de que le tocaran uno de sus cabellos.

Kimimaro estaba sentado tranquilamente en su asiento leyendo un libro, había algo en esto que enojaba al rubio, no sabía qué clase de padres tenía el albino pero el hecho es que estos, nunca se molestaron a visitar a su hijo en el hospital y hoy ni siquiera se presentaron para despedirlo, eso pasaba desde que tenía memoria, tal vez era por eso que su amigo siempre afirmo, que ellos eran su verdadera familia, éste sentía un afecto especial por su abuelo, a quien calificaba de su figura paterna , Kabuto era una especie de hermano mayor, no se sentía envidioso por ello, Kimimaro había descrito demasiadas veces al rubio, como su hermanito pequeño y consentido.

Rápidamente salió de su abstracción cuando escucho la tos de Kabuto, que estaba tratando de llamar su atención, fijo su vista de nuevo hacía la pantalla de su portátil, algunas cosas no podían esperar y esta era un de ellas.

— ¿Estos son los datos correctos? No quiero que haya errores, Kakuzu ya redacto la documentación y le explico todo con detalle a la paciente, parece que ella no tiene malas intenciones, siendo su único propósito el vivir lo suficiente para ver crecer a sus hijos, pero como éste es un tratamiento experimental y de muy larga duración, puede haber personas que la aconsejen mal y sus objetivos terminen cambiando.

—No tienes de que preocuparte le explique todo, antes de que ingresara al hospital y estuvo de acuerdo, hasta estaba feliz de poder trabajar mientras este ingresada, dijo que por su estado de salud no ha podido nadie quiere darle un trabajo.

— ¿Trabajar en que se supone que lo hará, si va estar en los laboratorios? Generalmente los enfermos no trabajan.

Naruto lo miro con paciencia—Es por eso que las personas que tienen una enfermedad crónica se sienten inútiles y terminan dándose por vencidos, o se vuelven dependientes de los demás, Karin me dijo que tiene el empleo perfecto para ella, piensa brindarles un tratamiento de belleza a las mujeres del hospital y como la señora Sanae era esteticista antes de caer enferma, ya te imaginaras el resto.

—Si puedo darme cuenta, piensa volver el hospital un salón de belleza, me pregunta que piensa esa mujer.

—Bueno, me dijo que te dijera que eres un hombre y nunca podrás entender lo que es estar en un hospital por tanto tiempo, que olvidas lo que es sentirte bonita y deseada, que verse guapas levantara el estado anímico tanto de las pacientes, como de las enfermeras… no lo repitas—dijo en un susurro el rubio— pero también dijo que no todos tienen la fortuna de nacer con el maquillaje permanente como mi abuelo.

Kabuto contuvo una risa, mientras le lanzo un vistazo al aludido que dormía profundamente en el sofá cama del jet privado, en verdad parecía que la línea morada en sus parpados era alguna tipo de sombra o delineador.

—Esa mujer está loca, simplemente esta demente.

— ¿Por decir que verse guapas, levantara el estado animo de todas las mujeres en el hospital?

—No por atreverse a hablar del señor Orochimaru a sus espaldas, eso es algo a lo que ni Anko se atrevería, tal vez tiene un deseo de muerte, puede ser una suicida en potencia, si es esa su pretensión yo puedo ayudarla.

—Ma que eso es un deseo desagradable, para expresarlo por un compañero, creí que les había enseñado que la amistad es algo muy importante.

—Es mejor que te calles Kakashi, que no se me olvida las ridiculeces que dijiste de mí, en esa pasarela improvisada y pienso tomar represalias a la menor oportunidad.

—Ya, ya, que era solo un juego no te lo tomes tan a pecho, además no dije ninguna mentira, mí belleza intelectual.

—Sera mejor que cuides tu lengua, muñeca de revista porno.

—Creo que deberían guardar silencio o despertaran al señor Orochimaru— advirtió Sabuza interviniendo en la conversación.

—Estoy de acuerdo creo que el avión sea tornado un poco bullicioso, para respetar el sueño de los durmientes—afirmo Haku poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para indicar silencio.

—Temo que será imposible, el gafas ahí presente me lanzo una amenaza de muerte.

—Ten por seguro que la cumpliré, hombre de la cicatriz.

—Cállense los dos, o abriré la puertas del avión y tendrán que llegar a nado a nuestro destino y si por si acaso tratan de argüir que es imposible, entonces simplemente los mato ¿Entendido?—Los dos peli –plata cerraron abruptamente las bocas, haciendo un silencio sepulcral en el avión, el pelirrojo volvió a cerrar los ojos nuevamente, mientras Haku y Naruto trataban de controlar sus risas.

El Sanin trato también de ocultar una sonrisa, había despertado hace unos instantes, a causa del escándalo, por lo que pudo escuchar la amenaza del pelirrojo, lo que dijo le cayó en gracia, era una suerte viajar con el niño el cual parecía tener un don para aterrorizar a la gente, aparte de que también confirmaba lo que le dijo a Nagato ya a Konan, Gaara podía cuidar muy bien de sí mismo, solo un imbécil trataría de molestar al joven de carácter fuerte.

Por supuesto eso no significaba que no iba a estar pendiente de los chicos, se supone que él era el adulto responsable a cargo de este grupo, con un bostezo trato de volver a dormir pero resulto imposible, no podía conciliar el sueño con tantas personas alrededor, tenía demasiada conciencia de sí mismo, no importa que fueran como su familia, dormir frente a otras personas, exceptuando a su nieto, siempre le causaba incomodidad, debió estar exageradamente cansado para lograrlo al principio, con un suspiro abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, cuando se encontró de frente con su nieto, que lo miraba sonriente, él niño estaba sentado precariamente en la cama así que se corrió un poco para darle espacio.

—Lo siento abuelito, pero la vieja Tsunade me dijo que no dejara, levantarte de esa cama hasta que llegáramos a nuestro destino, porque estas demasiado cansado y estresado, que tu cuerpo necesita reponerse con un prolongado descanso y que es una vergüenza que tu como médico, te olvides de cuidarte a ti mismo y bla, bla, bla, junto con otros bla, bla, bla de los que no me acuerdo porque fueron muchos.

Orochimaru trato de disimular su risa con una tos seca, cuando al fin logro recuperar la compostura, pregunto con humor manifiesto.

— ¿Y que supone Tsunade, que haré para pasar el tiempo mientras estoy acostado?

—Me dio este libro, dijo que disfrutaría leer de de los disparates, que escribió este pseudo-genetista, en realidad me dio dos, pero dijo que aunque éste es más serio también adolecía de grandes fallas— curioso el Sanin leyó el título del libro "Genes y mutaciones, como influyen en nuestras vidas, el segundo ¿Es el doncelismo una mutación o una adaptación de la naturaleza?"

Después de pensarlo un rato, abrió uno de los libros y empezó a leerlo, paso una media hora antes que lo dejara a un lado, debatiéndose entre la indignación y la risa, se dirigió al rubio diciéndole.

—Naruto pregúntale al piloto cuanto falta para llegar, quiero saber si puedo llamar a Tsunade.

—Ya voy abuelito—con agilidad el niño se levanto, dirigiéndose a la cabina del piloto, curioso Kakashi le pregunto.

— ¿Es tan malo así?

—Peor que los estúpidos libros de Jiraya que no puedes dejar ni a sol ni sombra, francamente el hombre para ser nunca haber visto un andrógino en su vida.

—El término que ocupan ahora es doncel.

—Y lo odio con el alma, suena peyorativo lastimosamente no hay ninguno que suene mejor.

—No suena peyorativo es más bonito decir soy un doncel, a soy hermafrodita.

—Te concedo ese punto, pero nos hace sonar como niños débiles, que no pueden cuidar de sí mismos o hacer algo útil y que solo están destinados para servir como mujerzuelas.

—No creo que alguien pudiera pensar en usted como alguien débil…o como una mujerzuela señor Orochimaru—intervino Kabuto haciendo una mueca ante el tono agrio en su voz.

—Tal vez ahora, pero cuando era joven parece que era todo lo que mis supuestos "compañeros" de escuela esperaban que pasara conmigo, en esos momentos se opinaba igual de las mujeres, que se esperaba se quedaran en casa teniendo niños, Tsunade se encargo de quitarles esas ideas a golpes—sonrió recordando una golpiza especialmente violenta organizada por la Sanin—mis padres adoptivos Hiruzen y Biwako fueron a la universidad a hablar con el director, la mayoría tenía miedo después de dirigirme la palabra, fue la sensación más maravillosa de mi vida.

—Estabas embarazado de papá en ese momento ¿Abuelito?—El Sanin se estremeció ante el tono de la voz del niño se supone que venían a divertirse, no ha recordar cosas tristes a veces el chiquillo era demasiado sensible para su propio bien.

—Si lo estaba, pero ven aquí y deja que tu abuelo te de un abrazo, vinimos a estar alegres no a recodar la estupidez de los seres humanos—el muchacho se acerco y se abrazo fuertemente a su abuelo, haciendo que el Sanin lamentara haber comentado sobre su pasado no valía la pena molestarse o entristecerse por algo que había pasado hace mucho, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda le pregunto.

—Y que dijo el piloto.

—Que puedes llamar pero por seguridad es preferible, que lo hagas cuando estemos en tierra ¡Ha y la azafata dijo que la comida está lista, que si queremos ya puede servirla!—conteniendo una risa Orochimaru revolvió cariñoso el pelo de su nieto.

Mientras Naruto obraba su magia en el Sanin, Kabuto se reclino contra Kakashi y le pregunto.

—Pensé que Jiraya estaría presente parta defender al Señor Orochimaru también.

—Jiraya es listo pero no al nivel del señor Orochimaru o la señora Tsunade, no logro entrar en la universidad hasta un año después, sorprendente para el promedio pero no lo suficiente para ponerse a la par de esos dos, por lo que era imposible. Por supuesto las cosas cambiaron más cuando Jiraya llego, el tiene un físico naturalmente intimidante, a diferencia del de la señora Tsunade que es bajita y aparenta ser engañosamente delicada, o el del señor Orochimaru que es alto y delgado, supongo sin embargo que ya el daño estaba hecho, en realidad no conozco la historia y los relatos de Jiraya no son en su totalidad fidedignos, es un gran escritor y amo sus libros, pero tiende a inventar muchas cosas, lo único veraz es que cuando se unieron en la universidad, fueron conocidos como los tres Sanin.

El joven médico se acomodo los lentes mientras comentaba—Eso quiere decir que el único que sabe la verdad sobre toda la historia, esta frente a nosotros hablando con su nieto como si nada hubiera pasado. Supongo que es preferible así, hay que dejar algunas cosas en el pasado, como yo deje atrás los recuerdos del orfanatorio en el cual crecí. Sin embargo no creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste Kakashi, sigo pensando en cobrar venganza a la menor oportunidad.

—Y yo que creía, que te había convencido con nuestra amistosa platica.

—En tus sueños muñeca de labios rosa.

—Como digas cuatro ojos.

—Aún puedo escucharlos—dijo amenazante Gaara, que abrió repentinamente los ojos.

—Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando la risas del rubio y del Sanin cuando el pelirrojo les guiño un ojo.

Cuando bajaron del avión, los dos autos alquilados para llevarlos al hotel, estaban esperando por ellos, muy pronto el grupo se dividió en dos, mientras Kakashi llevaba a Orochimaru, Naruto, Gaara, Sabuza se encargaba de llevar a Haku, Kimimaro y Kabuto junto con el resto del equipaje, el plan era reunirse con Tsunade tan pronto estuvieran en el Hotel, para planear como sacarle el máximo provecho a sus vacaciones.

En ese instante en otro lugar, un hombre muy guapo de edad madura veía con frialdad y dureza a la chica frente a él, Madara Uchiha no acostumbraba enfadarse fácilmente, pero había sus excepciones y esta era una de ellas, la semana pasada fue especialmente difícil y ocupada por lo que recurrió a su método particular para aliviar el stress, desafortunadamente la agencia cometió un error mandándole a una chica muy joven, era bella pero carente de sofisticación y elegancia, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero decidió aceptarla para cambiar la rutina, el resultado de bajar sus estándares, estaba ahora aquí frente a él, mirando a su alrededor con total falta de discreción, llevando un vestido rojo entallado el cual dejaba traslucir que la muchacha no llevaba ropa interior.

En otra oportunidad el Patriarca de los Uchiha, hubiera ocupado un tono amable y tratado de fingir ser civil, pero la chica rompió sin saberlo una de las reglas más importantes de su empresa, no se aceptaban que entraran mujeres u hombres de dudosa reputación para mantener actividades extracurriculares, era un lugar de trabajo no para recibir a los amantes y el predicaba con el ejemplo, tratando de serenarse y ocupando un tono de voz que intentaba ser cordial se dirigió a la chica que de inmediato fijo sus ojos en él sonriendo seductoramente.

— ¿Ha que debo su sorpresiva presencia…"señorita" Venus? Según tengo entendido nuestros negocios terminaron ayer, pague una suma muy considerable por sus "servicios especiales" tanto a la agencia como a usted, por lo que no se supone que tuviéramos que vernos de nuevo y menos en el lugar donde trabajo.

La mujer sin desanimarse por el tono frío ocupado por su interlocutor, se acerco caminando de forma sensual a la silla del Uchiha y murmuro suavemente en su oído.

—Bueno, pensé que después de la noche tan fantástica que pasamos juntos, estarías interesado en repetirla nuevamente—dijo la mujer mordiendo suavemente la oreja del hombre mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia su entrepierna, Madara sonrió pero no de forma bonita era una de esas sonrisas que podían congelar el infierno, atrapo rápidamente la mano de la mujer, que se quedo en estado de shock, al ver el rostro del hombre, no había nada ahí, estaba acostumbrada a ver la mirada lujuriosa de sus otros clientes pero no esa vacuidad espantosa.

Ampliando más su sonrisa el Uchiha beso suavemente la mano de la chica y sin soltarla comenzó a hablar.

—Sabes, a lo largo de los 36 años de diferencia que te llevo, he visto muchas cosas, mujeres bellas, fuertes brillantes y decididas que han aprendido a disfrutar del sexo, otras que no lo desean, jovencitas las cuales se ven obligadas porqué no tienen otra opción en la vida, damas dedicadas a brindar placer en todos los sentidos, intelectual mental y físico, pero pocas he tenido el infortunio de encontrarme con verdaderas prostitutas.—sonrisa del Uchiha se acentuó más cuando noto los esfuerzos inútiles de la chica por zafarse de su agarre—Déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿Cuándo viniste aquí, creías que yo sería como unos de esos viejos estúpidos , que se echan a tus pies rogando por sexo? Y a los que sin duda extorsionas, después de tener sexo contigo, con esa cámara que guardas en tu bolso, amenazándolos con enviarle el video a sus esposas o a sus familias, o publicándolos por internet, déjame decirte niña mía que debiste hacer tu tarea, soy viudo, mi nieto conoce a la perfección que su abuelo a veces necesita "liberarse" del stress, por lo que te aconsejo que te vayas lo más pronto posible de aquí, antes de que pierda la paciencia, no soy como los viejos idiotas que has envuelto con tus encantos, tampoco deseo tomar represalias, por lo que aconsejo que busques a otro que importunar, antes de que cambie de parecer preciosa.

Diciendo esto soltó la mano de la muchacha que en su prisa en salir, choco contra un hombre alto, atractivo y delgado, elegantemente vestido, que aparentaba tener 35 años, este miro indiferente salir a la mujer y después de sentarse cómodamente, dirigió su vista al hombre frente a él comentando.

— ¿Qué paso con tu buen gusto Madara? Generalmente tus damas de compañía son eso, damas, ¿Debo suponer que estas tan estresado, que has llegado al extremo de contratar el servicio de una vulgar prostituta? Aun no entiendo, porqué no formas una relación seria con alguien, no te faltan admiradoras o admiradores.

—No me sermonees por esta vez Izuna, fue un error mío por aceptarla, supongo que prescindiré de los servicios de la agencia por un tiempo, en cuanto a lo de una relación formal sabes mi punto de vista sobre eso, me resulta más cómodo así, no hay compromisos, ilusiones, engaños, o esperanzas.

— ¿Significa que piensas pasar todo el tiempo sin amor y que no buscaras a alguien con el cual reconstruir tu vida?

—No exageres, solo digo que no he encontrado una persona lo suficientemente interesante, para desear pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ninguna mujer u hombre me han llamado bastante la atención para arriesgarme a tal grado…no aún.

—No te preguntare que significa esa pausa y de todas maneras no he venido para "sermonearte" después de todo mi propósito es enterarme a lo que me enfrentare, al hacerme cargo de la empresa en tú ausencia y a decirte que dejes de descansar a mis preciosos Itachi y Sasuke.

—Lo sé, tengo todo listo ven a darle un vistazo, después te daré un paseo por los alrededores y conocerás a algunos ejecutivos y trabajadores después de todo no acostumbras a pisar mucho esta empresa a pesar de que eres un socio mayoritario.

— ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Mi hermano mayor cuida bien de mis intereses por mí.

—Sigue así de cariñoso y lamentare que seas mi hermanito y no pueda casarme contigo.

—Mentiroso—dijo entre risas Izuna—adoras que sea tu hermano menor.

—Lo hago, también quiero al idiota de Tobirama, pero no se lo digas, tengo suficiente con haber visto su rostro ceñudo mientras me obligaron a dormir en ese sofá blanco que tienen en medio de la sala, nunca creí que ha mi edad pudiera sentirme como un niño pequeño, regañado por sus padres.

—Bueno, tal vez la próximas vez dejaras de comportarte como un niño pequeño y escucharas cuando te diga que debes descansar más seguido… y no se te ocurra llamarme "tu pequeña princesita" sigo teniendo todos los aditamentos de un hombre aunque haya dado a luz a tres hijos—con una sonrisa patriarca de los Uchiha beso la frente de su hermano y extrajo la documentación de una de las gavetas, todo debía quedar listo para funcionar en la ausencia de las tres cabezas principales de la empresa.


	12. Playa

Itachi entro en una de las recámaras de suite presidencial, acostándose rápidamente en una de las camas, estaba agotado, a pesar de dejar todo arreglado y entregar momentáneamente la presidencia de la empresa en las competentes manos de su tío abuelo, se sentía un poco preocupado, más que haberse ganado la aprobación de los ejecutivos de la empresa, el hombre refinado delicado y hermoso había despertado su ingle, solo la presencia de él y de su abuelo, pareció disuadir a los hombres de admirar al hermoso doncel, tendría que inventar algo cuando invitara a Naruto a conocer la empresa, el rubio ya era un imán de pervertidos, no le gustaba la idea lo fueran a desnudar con la mirada apenas pasara por las puertas.

Sasuke por su parte no podía dormir, a unos metros de distancia solo separados por dos puertas se encontraba Hinata, quería hablar con ella y escuchar su voz, pero no podía darse el lujo de parecer demasiado ansioso, le había prometido a Hiashi Hyuga que respetaría a su hija y como un Uchiha lo cumpliría, su orgullo estaba sobre todas las cosas, pero eso no le impedía pensar en cómo luciría en el traje de baño de dos piezas, de color violeta claro que la chica había empacado, para complicar las cosas Neji vino con ella, por lo que dudaba, pudieran estar un momento a solas para conversar… sin embargo no todo fue tan malo, tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su tío abuelo y darle una gran abrazo (cuando se aseguro que nadie lo estaba viendo) era más cómodo hablar con el hombre comprensivo y tranquilo de ciertos temas, que con su abuelo y su hermano que eran demasiado propensos a burlarse de él, inhalando profundamente cerró los ojos, mañana encontraría una manera de tener un tiempo a solas con su novia, tal vez la amigas de ella le darían una mano para distraer a Neji de su papel de guarda espaldas.

Madara estaba en su habitación bebiendo silenciosamente una copa de vino, la larga cabellera libre de la prisión que representaba la cinta, con se ataba el pelo el hombre mayor, lucia suelta y salvaje, para un cambio había decido pasar estas vacaciones sin compañía de ningún tipo a excepción de sus nietos, la chica le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y no tenía interés de soportar los caprichos de nadie.

Haciéndole frente a la enorme dificultad que era mantenerse a la par de una multitud de jóvenes, el Sanín suspiro, a estas alturas se sentía como la matriarca de un gran clan de donceles…y para complicar las cosas estaban los trajes de baño, eran decentes, pero no podía evitar tener la sensación de que llevar a los chicos, a la playa era como lanzar un pedazo de carne sanguinolenta a un tanque de tiburones hambrientos, a dios gracias por Tsunade y su amplio busto para desviar la atención de la mayoría de los hombres, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso le caería bien a Dan , pero por si acaso los acompañaría Orochimaru miro con resignación su propia pantaloneta de baño, agarro el pareo de color negro con bordes dorados y se lo hato a la cintura y se dirigió a la alcoba de Tsunade, toco con cautela no quería encontrar a su casi hermana, en pleno disfrute de su segunda luna de miel.

—Pasa, Orochimaru—la mujer le dirigió una mirada distraída, y luego se lo quedo viendo fijamente frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Y se puede saber, por que llevas el pareo de esa manera? se supone que debes andarlo de una forma más sensual deja respirar por lo menos una de tu piernas, ¿De qué manera quieres que se cumplan nuestros objetivos si no pones de tu parte?

—En primer lugar Tsunade, ese meta te la pusiste tú no yo, en segundo sólo voy a la playa para cuidar de los niños en tercero ¿Para qué rayos quiero yo conseguir un hombre, en estas vacaciones? Estoy muy bien solo gracias, además estoy muy viejo para eso.

—Porque estas muy solo ¡Vamos hombre, no estoy diciendo que te cases con él! Solo un buen amigo para entablar una amistad, con el cual pasar el tiempo y hablar de vez en cuando, no puedes estar pendiente de Naruto por siempre, el niño ya esta grande llegara el momento en que se enamorara y se ira de tu lado.

—Entonces esperare cuando me visite, tengo el hospital, mi laboratorio, la empresa, a ti…y también a Jiraya, por si me da rabia y quiero patear a alguien.

—No menciones a ese inútil ¡Y deja de ser tan obstinado! ¡No puedes vivir en eterna soledad, encerrado como una especie de monja! ¡Y no me dejes con la palabra en la boca, seguiremos con esta conversación, aunque tú no quieras!—el Sanin hizo un ademan vago, había dejado de escucharla desde el momento en que vio a salir a Naruto con el traje de baño, el niño se veía pletórico de vitalidad y energía, miro preocupado a todos los chicos y se acarició la frente con frustración, ha esta alturas ya empezaba preocuparse por Kakashi y Kabuto también, uno se había quitado la máscara, el otro los lentes y la coleta, no iba a lanzar un trozo de carne al estanque de los tiburones, iba a mandar un montón de ovejas a una carnicería, respiro aliviado cuando el primero se puso una máscara de neopreno y el otro unos lentes polarizados, no necesitaban atraer más atención sobre ellos, decidiendo que necesitaba moverse un poco más rápido, desató su pareo y se lo puso de la manera indicada por Tsunade, ya todos listos se dirigieron al ascensor, hasta llegar al living del hotel ignorando las miradas de admiración que dejaban a su paso, los silbidos y alguno que otro piropo, salieron por las puertas del hotel rumbo al lugar escogido para pasar el día.

Asomado en el balcón de la suite presidencial Madara tomaba su café, admirando el panorama que le ofrecían los extensos jardines del lugar, cuando su vista se vio atraída hacia el numeroso grupo de personas que salían de las puertas de hotel en dirección probablemente, de una de las diversas playas del lugar, una de ellas le recordó al Patriarca de los Uchiha, al Sanin, por la larga cabellera negra y la palidez de la piel, sonriendo descarto la idea de inmediato el hombre debía a estar a esta horas en su empresa, maldiciendo su nombre en todos los idiomas conocidos, y algunos desconocidos también, unas palabras lo sacaron de sus entretenidos pensamientos, con pasos tranquilos se dirigió al comedor y se sentó en la mesa su ojos deteniéndose en el mayor de sus nietos, que era el que le había hablado.

— ¿Qué decías Itachi? No te escuche estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

—Te preguntaba si has visto algo que te divirtiera afuera, estabas sonriendo muy animado.

—Nada en particular me pareció ver a un conocido pero es imposible, abordando otro tema ¿Piensas salir a caminar vestido de esa forma? Causaras una conmoción entre todas las mujeres de este resort.

—No exageres abuelo, no soy el primer hombre que sale en bañador, para caminar por la playa.

—Hablamos de calidad no de cantidad y francamente no creo que las jóvenes de este lugar hayan tenido la oportunidad de ver antes a un Uchiha, hasta tu hermano luce un poco preocupado.

—El está preocupado por lograr apartar a Neji de su amada Hinata ¿Quieres que haga la prueba y te lo demuestre?

—Vamos anda, tengo curiosidad.

—Sasuke ¿Crees que lo que llevo puesto este bien, o sea más recomendable andar desnudo por la playa?

—Sí, lo que quieras, creo que lo segundo está bien… ¡QUE HAS DICHO, VUELVE A REPETIRLO ITACHI!

Pronto los dos Uchiha mayores reían a carcajadas, mientras el adolescente los miraba rojo de ira y vergüenza.

—No te enfades, era solo una broma—trato de apaciguar las cosas, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha—ni siquiera lo pensaría, solo te vi muy abstraído pensando en cierta niña bonita de ojos violeta y pensé en sacarte de tu ensimismamiento.

—Pues no vuelvas a intentarlo ¿Y en serio piensas salir con ese traje? es bastante corto.

— Es una pantaloneta de baño, no se supone que me tenga que llegar hasta la rodilla, además me queda bien.

—Mi querido nieto eres un Uchiha todo te queda bien, pero por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano, no deseo que mi nieto sea violado por un montón de mujeres locas incapaces de controlar sus estrógenos, quiero enterarme cuando tenga un bisnieto, ponte una camisa para bajar al living, ya te la quitaras después cuando camines por la playa.

—Me parece demasiado escándalo, esto ni siquiera es un slip.

—Pero eso no quita que mis dos nietos son increíblemente sexis, al igual que su abuelo.

—Ahí va la modestia.

—No la necesito, somos Uchiha orgullo es nuestro segundo nombre.

Sasuke bufo, mientras se levantaba del comedor el día anterior había quedado de ir a una de las piscinas junto a Hinata y no quería hacerla esperar, agarro la toalla blanca que coloco en el respaldo de la silla poniéndosela en los hombros y se marcho sin despedirse, ante la mirada impasible de su hermano y su abuelo.

— ¿No te dije? Orgullo es nuestro segundo nombre… pero no sé porque, creo que arrogancia es nuestro primer apellido ¿Y, no piensas salir ahora?

—No tengo prisa, esperare hasta que Sasuke sienta que su novia está lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros ¿Y tú no piensas distraerte?

—Creo que me quedare a descasar hasta tarde y luego me asomare a esa convención, quiero reírme de los supuestos adelantos médicos que anuncian tan pomposamente.

—Eso sería un poco cruel de tu parte, ellos no cuentan con el socio que tú has obtenido.

—Lo sé y por eso deseo ver que es lo que mostrara la competencia.

—Creí que venías a descasar.

—Ustedes vienen a descansar, yo vengo a vigilar que lo hagan.

En otra parte Orochimaru observaba con ligera consternación, el grupo de mirones que veían embobados, el torneo de vólibol que habían organizado los chicos, ese era el problema de las aéreas públicas de recreo, siempre estaban llenas de gente y ahora se iban amontonando más y más personas alrededor, impidiéndole ver cómo estaban los muchachos desde la silla de playa donde se había acostado, un ligero jalón lo distrajo y fijo su vista en la mujer a su lado que lo miraba con la ceja enarcada y la cual le dijo.

—Ya cálmate Orochimaru tanto Sabuza como Kakashi están con ellos, no les pasara nada, solo relájate y disfruta, más bien deberíamos continuar nuestra conversación.

—Déjame descansar de esa tema por hoy Tsunade, mañana lo seguiremos si quieres.

—Lo dejare por esta vez, pero ten por seguro que no descansare hasta que trates de conocer un hombre, es un desperdicio que no le saques provecho a estas vacaciones, ni a ese trabe de baño—con un suspiro el Sanin se reclino en la silla poniéndose a leer el libro que trajo consigo.

Entre tanto los espectadores animaban uno y otro bando, sin decidirse por ninguno. Un equipo estaba constituido por Naruto, Gaara, Haku y Kakashi el otro por Sakura, Kimimaro, Rock Lee y Kabuto, Sabuza fungía de árbitro, ambos grupos estaban bastante equilibrados, el rubio tenía un tremendo brazo heredado de Kuchina, el cual rivalizaba con la fuerza bruta de la peli-rosa, Kakashi le hacía frente con su agilidad y fuerza a Rock Lee, Gaara y Kimimaro, estaban bastante parejos con sus habilidades, demostrando ser letales al menor descuido, por su parte Kabuto Y Haku aunque carentes de la fortaleza de sus compañeros, tenían una puntería magistral por lo que el torneo se había vuelto muy interesante. Y tanto las mujeres y hombres que conformaban el grupo de espectadores no sabían qué admirar más, el impresionante partido, o la belleza de los jugadores.

Ajeno a todo esto Itachi salió del hotel para caminar como lo tenía previsto, después de hacerlo por media hora, noto un gran cantidad de personas, curioso por saber qué es lo que veía la multitud, se introdujo entre ellos, sorpresivamente alguien choco contra él, arrojándolo al suelo mientras el responsable de choque caía sobre él, cuando levanto la vista sus ojos se ampliaron y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, tal parecía que él y Naruto tenían la tendencia de encontrase de esa forma, solo que ahora la posición era un poco más sugerente.

Naruto abrió los ojos entre asustado y avergonzado fijando su vista en la pobre victima de su torpeza, cuando se dio cuenta quien era suspiro aliviado y le dedico una gran sonrisa, a la vez que se ponía a ahorcadas sobre el joven cuervo, que no estaba seguro si el rubio se daba cuenta que estaban en una posición algo comprometedora, se hizo evidente que no, cuando este le dijo.

— ¡Itachi como estas! ¿Tú también estas de vacaciones?—no sabiendo que hacer y tratando de actuar con normalidad respondió.

—Sí, vinimos anoche.

—Ho, nosotros estamos aquí desde hace dos días, realmente no pudimos salir hasta hoy, porque unos tipos estaban tratando de convencer a mí abuelo que diera una conferencia y ha estado tratando de evitarlos, al final accedió con la condición que no lo molestarán nuevamente, así que vinimos a la playa.

— ¿Tú abuelo también está aquí? Dijo el joven Uchiha, al recordar que su abuelo había dicho que le pareció ver un conocido, cualquier pensamiento en ese particular se diluyo cuando el rubio se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y las manos del niño se colocaron con toda confianza en sus pectorales.

— ¡Si, no es emocionante! Es a causa de que él necesita descansar, que todos hemos venido a este sitio. ¿No te parece gracioso que nos encontráramos en este lugar? Creo que soy afortunado de encontrarme con mi nuevo amigo aquí, en la playa.

—Creo que el afortunado soy yo.

— ¿Hm Porque?

—Digamos que quería charlar contigo de nuevo.

—Entiendo no debes encontrar muchas personas jóvenes con quien platicar en esa empresa, debe ser aburrido estar rodeado de un montón de viejos—Itachi sonrío no era esa precisamente la razón pero si el niño quería creer eso, lo dejaría así, preocupado ante el repentino silencio observo la cara del niño que lucía un puchero y cuyos ojos están fijos en el amplio y definido torso, preocupado pregunto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Naruto?

— ¡No juegues, tienes aun mejor cuerpo de lo que creía! ¡Tú estás tan definido!—dijo el chico mientras empezó a palpar al otro hombre tocando los pectorales bíceps y abdomen, el joven cuervo trago grueso mientras pensaba que tanta inocencia debía ser un crimen, no solo estaban uno posición altamente sugerente, mientras el rubio lo tocaba con toda libertad, sino que lo único que separaba sus cuerpos de la desnudez absoluta eran unos trajes de baño tipo shorts… uno de ellos muy entallado, que revelaba unas caderas hermosas y un precioso par de piernas y cuyo propietario se mecía entusiasmado… lo cual no era de mucha ayuda en su situación actual.

A esas alturas Sakura perdió la paciencia y agarro al rubio del brazo separándolo del hombre joven en el suelo, tenía la esperanza de que Naruto se diera cuenta de la situación se levantara y les presentara a su nuevo amigo, en lugar de eso se quedo sentado encima de él, de una forma provocativa, sin notar que el hombre no solo tenía un cuerpo magnífico, sino que también estaba, bendecido en otras aéreas, por lo que prácticamente lo debía estar torturando con tanto movimiento y toqueteo, casi se dio una palmada en la frente cuando este pregunto.

— ¿Por qué nos separas Sakura? el es un amigo no hay de qué preocuparse, te juro que se los iba a presentar después de hubiéramos terminado de platicar.

—No hay problema Naruto—dijo Itachi mientras Sabuza lo ayudaba a levantarse—me los presentaras más tarde, se supone que en estos momentos debería de estar con mi abuelo, nos veremos luego—dijo despidiéndose.

— ¡Que te parece mañana, en la tarde! se supone que íbamos a salir a dar un paseo para conocer el lugar, así te presentare a todos mis amigos.

Itachi asintió en silencio alejándose rápidamente, por su parte Sabuza no daba crédito a sus ojos, o bien el chico tenía un control absoluto sobre su cuerpo, o prácticamente era de palo, por su parte Kakashi sonreía bajo la máscara entre divertido y preocupado , no había intervenido porqué el intercambio amistoso entre el rubio y el peli-negro, logro borrar las miradas de profundo interés en las caras de algunos muchachos, cuyas intenciones se veían a leguas, ya que sus ojos no se alejaron cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio, estas se habían tornado en miradas de desilusión, cuando notaron su proximidad con el recién llegado, simplemente no podían competir con el Uchiha, el hombre estaba demasiado bien formado para que pudieran ofrecer la más mínima competencia y en añadidura era bastante guapo, el único problema es que si Orochimaru se enteraba que dejo a su nieto sentado en esa posición, lo mataría y sin embargo sintió que debía darle crédito al joven cuervo, el hecho de que su cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado de forma "inesperada" a las atenciones del rubio hablaba muy bien de él.

Por su parte Itachi después de retirarse a una distancia bastante prudente, había entrado al mar, su resistencia y auto control habían llegado al límite y aunque sentía vergüenza por lo que iba a hacer, hubiera sido más vergonzoso caminar con su evidente "dificultad" hasta su habitación, no había forma en pasara desapercibida, fue una suerte que escogiera este tipo de traje de baño cuyo bragueta le concedía que sus actividades pasaran inadvertidas, dando unas fuertes brazadas se alejo un poco más de la orilla a espera de conseguir algo más de privacidad.


	13. Nuevos amigos

Naruto vio a su nuevo amigo marcharse, preguntándose porque tuvo que irse tan pronto, se podría haber unido a ellos en el juego y enfrentarse a Sabuza, estaba seguro que con ese cuerpo tan perfecto, sus habilidades deportivas debían estar muy equilibradas.

—Naruto.

— ¿Qué Sakura?

—Sabes que lo que hiciste fue bastante inapropiado—El rubio miro sin comprender a su amiga peli-rosa.

— ¿Por qué? Es un amigo y como tal, quería hablar con él, además ya te dije que pensaba presentárselos más tarde.

—No es por eso—Intervino Kakashi—la posición en la que estaban era un poco… sugerente y la forma en que lo estabas tocando tan libremente, era bastante inadecuada.

El rubio entorno los ojos, antes de contestar—Sigo sin ver nada incorrecto en lo que hice, lo trate como trataría a cualquiera de ustedes, está bien lo admito tal vez me sobrepasé al tocarlo sin pedirle su permiso y pienso pedirle disculpas tan pronto lo vea de nuevo, pero no pude contenerme ¡Pudieron ver ese cuerpo! ¡Es impresionante!

—Lo vimos, también notamos otras cosas que usted no y es lo que estamos tratando de advertirle, joven Naruto, su nuevo amigo es un hombre que derrocha virilidad, tal vez sea conveniente tratarlo de otra forma, él podría terminar malinterpretando las cosas, lo que los pondría a los dos en una situación muy penosa—Trato de hacerle entender el ex-pandillero.

Haku reía suavemente, levemente ruborizado, la situación fue algo embarazosa aunque fue evidente que Naruto no se daba cuenta, con una sonrisa escucho los intentos inútiles, de Sakura, Kakashi y Sabuza para explicarle la situación al rubio, movió la cabeza era imposible que le aclararan algo en esos términos, con Naruto había que ser franco y directo, el niño era muy astuto e inteligente pero se había criado en una burbuja de plástico llena de donceles, por lo que al entablar relaciones con un varón en toda la extensión de la palabra, tendía a tener una ingenuidad algo peligrosa para el rubio,

Ese era el único punto ciego de la educación impartida por el Sanin, todos sabían a la perfección cómo funcionaban su cuerpos, la forma de cuidarse y los cuidados en general, pero como afrontar una relación afectiva con los varones, ya que a veces tendían a ser demasiado atrevidos o agresivos…o la mayoría de las veces solo tenían una cosa en la cabeza, la mayoría de los allí presentes, parecían carecer de esa información, para él era diferente por haber crecido en las calles, sino no fuera por su amistad con Sabuza tal vez el hubiera sucumbido a un destino horrible impulsado por el hambre y la desesperación.

Moviendo la cabeza para alejar los negros pensamientos que lo invadieron repentinamente, volvió a fijar su atención en Naruto, teniendo en cuenta que el hombre joven se comporto a un nivel superior al de un caballero, no estaba preocupado por el rubio…pero eso no cambiaba que éste era joven, vigoroso y muy atractivo, su amigo por su parte, bastante hermoso y adorable, con ese pensamiento decidió intervenir y darles una mano.

—Lo que quieren decir, es que lo tocaste como si fueras su novio, teniendo en cuenta que recién lo conoces y evidentemente no es doncel, tal vez resulto incomodo para él, con nosotros no hay problema porque somos donceles, pero él es un varón.

—No pensé en eso, realmente no veo la diferencia ya que los dos somos hombres, pero supongo que tienes razón, la próxima vez obtendré su permiso antes de palparlo.

—…Her….Creo que es mejor si te abstienes de tocarlo, el podría querer tocar también—intervino Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? No tengo ni la mitad de los músculos que él tiene, sería una pérdida de tiempo—Haku estalló en risas, mientras Kakashi se golpeaba la frente, Sabuza miraba incrédulo la situación mientras, Sakura movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Naruto suspiro tal vez debía explicarles su punto de vista de otra forma, aunque tenía que admitir, que tal vez fue bastante inapropiado e Itachi se sintió incomodo o disgustado, pero eso no cambiaba que le hubiera gustado tocar también la espalda de su amigo, ninguno de ellos estaba así de bien formado, tal vez debía estas agradecido con Sakura, si no lo hubiera levantado probablemente se hubiera recostado contra su pecho para escuchar su corazón, era una pequeña fijación personal suya, pero le gustaba ese sonido, quizá tenía que ver con que fue lo último que escucho de sus padres antes de que estos murieran, conocía el latido del corazón de todas las personas que le agradaban, incluyendo el de la vieja Tsunade, claro que en esos momentos era un niño de cinco años y temió morir asfixiado por sus pechos.

—Oye Sabuza tu eres varón ¿No?

—Si—respondió el aludido preguntándose el porqué de esa pregunta.

—Rock Lee, también lo es ¿No es así?—cuando recibió la respuesta afirmativa de todos, el rubio sonrió triunfante— ¿Entonces cual es la preocupación? Ninguno de ustedes ve más que un amigo en mí, no veo porque sería diferente con Itachi—haciéndose evidente para todos que el rubio no entendía, o no quería entender, decidieron cambiar de tema.

—No le pensaras decir a tu abuelo, que te encontraste con el nieto de Madara Uchiha por casualidad en la playa ¿Verdad? No creo que sería conveniente que se enterara que el hombre que le causo tanto stress, está aquí presente también. —pregunto el enmascarado.

— ¡Se me olvido esa parte!...no me gusta ocultarle cosas a mi abuelito pero creo que tienen razón se supone que vino a descansar, esto solo lo alteraría más.

Muy pronto todos se pusieron de acuerdo, nadie alertaría a Orochimaru de la presencia de Madara, para no causarle un disgusto al hombre mayor. Por su parte Gaara y Kimimaro observaban el intercambio sin entender tanto drama, Naruto solo estaba siendo el mismo, si el pelinegro se propasaba con su amigo, tendrían una conversación muy fuerte y sangrienta con ellos y asunto arreglado, tal parecía que todos tendían a olvidar que el rubio al igual que ellos, era cuarto dan en karate, gracias a Anko y sus métodos sádicos de entrenamiento.

Muy pronto el partido se volvió a reanudar, para la alegría de los espectadores, los cuales para alivio del Sanin que estaba lanzando miradas intranquilas desde donde estaba acostado, esta vez, escogieron sentarse en la arena a una prudente distancia de los jugadores, Kakashi se reía por dentro imaginándose la razón del porque, ninguno de los muchachos ahí presentes, quería meterse en problemas con el que según ellos creían, era el novio del rubio, además las chicas ya empezaban a mirar un poco decepcionadas a su novios.

Madara vio curioso como su nieto llegaba con el pelo mojado tal parecía que el muchacho decidió darse un chapuzón, pero no era eso lo que le llamaba tan fuertemente la atención, el chico estaba sonriente y bastante más relajado que cuando salió, aunque ardía en deseos de preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado se abstuvo, su nieto tendía a ponerse hermético cuando lo interrogaban, tendría que abordar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa más tarde, pero eso no le impedía comentar sobre su mejorado estado de ánimo.

—Parece que te ha sentado bien la caminata, tu estado anímico está mucho mejor que cuando saliste.

—Digamos, que salir a caminar hoy fue una de las decisiones más acertadas, que he tomado, pude disfrutar tanto de la belleza de la naturaleza, que hasta pude sentirla encima de mí.

—Eso es un pensamiento algo erótico.

—No, es bastante inocente, por supuesto me refiero a la naturaleza, no a mí, nos vemos voy a quitarme la sal del pelo—Dijo Itachi despidiéndose de su abuelo, quien estaba bastante confundido por las enigmáticas palabras de su nieto, el patriarca de los Uchiha se encogió de hombros, se enteraría de lo que quiso decir su nieto tarde o temprano, por el momento le preguntaría algunas cosas al gerente del hotel, tenía ganas de reservar algunas servicios especiales, para su propio placer y disfrute.

Con andar tranquilo y sin molestarse en vestirse de manera apropiada, el hombre mayor se dirigió a los ascensores estaba de vacaciones y por lo tanto pensaba pasarla lo más cómodamente posible, la sorpresa del gerente fue enorme cuando vio llegar al Uchiha, tal parecía que se estaba llevando algún tipo de certamen, ya que no sabía a que atribuir a tantos hombres atractivos con escasa vestimenta que veía pasar el día de hoy, las señoras que estaba en el living ya estaban acaloradas, después de ver pasar al joven dios griego de cabello húmedo hace unos momentos, este cliente en especial no se parecía en nada al hombre elegante que llego ayer por la noche, hoy parecía …más atractivo, más salvaje, llegando a la conclusión que debía ser el pelo, el gerente saco a relucir su mejor sonrisa y trato de aparentar indiferencia ante el hecho de uno de sus clientes más importantes estaba frente de él, en nada más que una bata de baño color blanco, que dejaba entrever un fuerte musculoso y bien estructurado torso.

Suspirando contrariado el patriarca de los Uchiha, se terminaba de poner las camisa negra y el pantalón crema que decidió vestir para visitar la convención, había pensado en reservar una de las piscinas climatizadas especiales que tenía el lugar que eran para dos o tres personas a lo sumo, pero tal parecía que alguien se le adelanto y alquilo por medio día la que él había escogido, la verdad es que no pensaba adueñarse de ella hasta por la tarde, así que decidió ser amable y dejar que el hombre o mujer que la reservo la disfrutara primero, estaba seguro que cuando la requiriera el usuario anterior ya se habría marchado y de no haberlo hecho, simplemente lo echaría. Miro dubitativamente la chaqueta y la corbata que esperaban encima de la cama, hasta que decidió no llevarlas esta era una visita informal y aunque fueran un requisito obligatorio nadie se atrevería a negarle la entrada a Madara Uchiha.

Sonriendo con suficiencia salió a tiempo para darle un vistazo al borrón blanco y azul que era Sasuke, saliendo presumiblemente para reunirse nuevamente con Hinata, se quedo parpadeando unos segundos hasta que Itachi lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

—No creo que lo veamos por más dos horas al día en esta semana, no cuando tiene a una dulce y tierna doncella esperando por él, su caballero de reluciente armadura—Patriarca de los Uchiha fijo su mirada en el joven cuervo, el cual tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Déjame de adivinar has estado molestando a tu hermano, hablándole de esa forma tan cursi y anticuada.

—No puedo resistirme, hace demasiado fácil el meterse con él.

— ¿Piensas salir, también? Te lo pregunto para dejarte la tarjeta en la recepción.

—Creo que saldré a pasear por un rato ya sea por los jardines o por otro sitio, pero no te preocupes, la gerencia me entrego dos copias de la tarjeta de entrada le di la otra a Sasuke, es probable que regrese antes que tú.

—Entonces que te diviertas, por cierto te ves muy bien en ese conjunto, casi me había olvidado lo apuesto que es mi nieto en ropa casual—con un ademan Itachi despidió a su abuelo, la camiseta negra boca v de manga larga pegada al cuerpo y el jeans de color café combinados con los zapatos de cuero, fueron una escogencia al azar por si de casualidad encontraba a su pequeño e inocente rubio de manos infames, no contaba con ello, pero era una posibilidad.

Con una sonrisa Naruto caminaba distraído en dirección a los comedores al aire libre, más tranquilo después de dejar a su abuelo, en el baño metido en una bañera llena de agua fría para disipar el calor, como alguien podía pescar una insolación llevando bloqueador solar del 80 y permaneciendo bajo un enorme quita sol le resultaba un misterio, tal vez tenía algo que ver con la piel extremadamente pálida de su abuelo, de todas formas Kabuto también tenía un poco de insolación, producto de pasar horas bajo el sol jugando volibol, fue extraño que el joven de las gafas fuera más susceptible al sol que Kimimaro, su abuelo había dicho que el albinismo de su amigo era un rasgo genético, no albinismo propiamente ¿…? estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no vio el grupo de gente que venía en dirección opuesta, doblando uno de los pasillos, cuando se dio cuenta había chocado contra algo duro perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, sin embargo nada lo preparo para el tono de voz petulante y cargada de desprecio que le dijo.

— Fíjate por donde caminas dobe— con disgusto observo al tipo con el que había chocado, vestido con una camisa de vestir celeste y un pantalón blanco, un muchacho que se parecía un poco a Itachi, pero cuyo peinado le recordaba a la parte trasera de un pato, lo miraba de forma fría.

—Lo mismo te digo ¿Para qué te sirven los ojos…teme? Sasuke se sorprendió ante la contestación que le dio el chico, en lugar de sentirse intimidado como era de esperarse, cuando se fijo quién era el temerario, unos ojos azules llenos de furia, lo miraban de forma retadora.

—Rubia tenías que ser, por eso dicen que las rubias son tontas.

Picado en su orgullo Naruto respondió—Tal vez sea rubio pero por lo menos a mí el cerebro me funciona, por si no lo has notado soy hombre, además el color del cabello no tiene que ver con la capacidad intelectual, mira por ejemplo el tuyo tu cabello es negro, pero eso no quita que seas un completo bastardo.

—Prefiero ser un bastardo a una rubia, en cuanto a lo de hombre, no sé yo pero pareces más una chica en mi opinión.

—Ho bueno yo prefiero ser un rubio, a tener un peinado que parece el pelo de una cacatúa, o el trasero de un pato.

— ¿Si? Por lo menos no ando chocando con la gente a cada paso que doy—viendo que esto se iba a prolongar por mucho tiempo, Neji intervino, su prima estaba esperando y la discusión no daba muestras de terminar.

—Sasuke, Hinata está aguardando que le llevemos su chal, discutir con el chico no nos llevara a ninguna lado, además ambos tuvieron la culpa, ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención por donde iba.

—¡ Fue culpa de él!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el Hyuga entornara los ojos, aunque se sentía aliviado, de poder ver un poco de la verdadera personalidad de Sasuke, tanta amabilidad y caballerosidad le estaban produciendo desconfianza.

Con pasos firmes se encamino al ascensor que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo, seguido por Sasuke que fastidiado le dirigió unas palabras al rubio.

—Me voy, que tengo algo más importante que hacer, que intercambiar palabras con un dobe, que de paso parece estar ciego.

Con la ira creciendo a borbotones, el rubio le grito— ¡Yo tampoco quiero perder mí tiempo hablando con un imbécil más grande, que la torre central de Shanghái! ¡Tú…geistig unterbelichtet!

—Eso es alemán ¿No? Ahí va tu teoría que las rubias son tontas— comento Neji, Sasuke hizo un gesto desdeñoso con el semblante molesto, no era la primera vez que lo maldecían, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían en otro idioma

Murmurando maldiciones hacia el grosero personaje, Naruto camino hacia los jardines en los cuales los chicos habían quedado de encontrase con él más tarde, hubiera tropezado contra una roca cubierta de musgo oculta en el suelo, sino fuera porque un fuerte brazo los sostuvo de la cintura, cuando levantó la vista recoció a Itachi que sonriente le dijo.

—Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber quién es él, cabeza de cacatúa, arrogante, engreído imbécil, cuyo cerebro debe ocupar menos espacio en su cerebro, que en el de un dinosaurio, me parece que debes fijarte un poco más por donde caminas.

Para deleite del pelinegro, el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza, con pesar soltó al niño, se sentía bien tenerlo así agarrado por la cintura apretado contra su cuerpo, pero no quería hacer sentir al chico incomodo, ni tampoco podía arriesgarse que su cuerpo decidiera actuar pos sí mismo, como esta mañana.

—Lo siento— se disculpo el rubio—Estaba molesto porque no hace mucho choque contra un idiota, pero de todas formas ¿Quién entierra rocas en el suelo y las pone de tal forma que no pueden ser descubiertas a simple vista?

—Es un jardín Zen, está abierto para todo público, pero según dicen esta sección fue hecha por un verdadero maestro Zen, se supone que si te caes una vez, estas demasiado distraído con las cosas del mundo, para ver a tu alrededor y con esto te centraras en el jardín que representa tu interior.

— ¿Maestro Zen? Para mí que fue algún bromista que disfruta ver a las personas, tropezar con las piedras y estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Personalmente lo creo también, pero el hotel no puede venderle esa historia a los turista, se desencantarían—le susurró el pelinegro ambos intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron a reír esquivando otros pedruscos que estaban igual de camuflados, dirigiéndose a una parte del jardín "menos riesgosa" era un estanque llena de carpas las cuales se veían bastante grandes, rodeado de muchas flores y arboles.

—Bueno, aun no me has dicho quien es el pobre infeliz, que se ha ganado unos epítetos tan floridos y llenos de sentimiento.

—No sé quién era, no lo conozco, sin embargo te diré que era un petulante, cara de estreñido, idiota, le terminé diciendo que era un imbécil más grande que la torre central e Shanghái, solo porque el Burj Khalifa, lo tengo reservado para tu abuelo, si se vuelve a comportar como un patán con mi abuelito, espero que no te ofendas.

—No lo hago, a veces mi abuelo es eso y más, pero por supuesto no hay nadie que se lo diga.

—Entonces no te ofendes si yo soy el primero en decírselo.

—No serás el primero pero sí el más enfático, ese honor lo tiene mi tío abuelo Izuna, es el único que le ha dicho algunas verdades a mi abuelo, yo no puedo, porqué como su nieto, no deseo faltarle al respeto, los otros solo tiemblan de miedo ante su presencia y refrenan su lengua.

—Pues no deberían, tu abuelo parece necesitar que le den una buena reprimenda de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y qué opino el señor Orochimaru? al saber que nosotros estábamos aquí.

—Los chicos y yo decidimos no contarle nada por el momento, es capaz de enfadarse de saber que tu abuelo esta aquí, como el lugar es grande, tal vez corramos con suerte y no se encuentren todos estamos cruzando los dedos.

El cuervo joven pensó, que el también cruzaría los dedos para que Orochimaru y Madara no se encontraran, decidió cambiar de tema no queriendo que su afortunado encuentro se tratara siempre sobre sus abuelos, aparte de que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer más sobre el rubio.

—Supongo entonces que soy afortunado, de que nos encontramos esta mañana y ahora también… ¿Puedo suponer que la invitación de mañana sigue en pie?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es más, pienso que es una gran fortuna que nos hayamos encontrado nuevamente! Así puede aprovechar y presentarte a Haku y a los muchachos.

—Parece que tienes un montón de amigos que presentarme.

—No son muchos solo van a estar presentes, Haku, Kimimaro, Gaara, Sakura, Rock lee y tal vez Hino y Temari que son amigas de Sakura, pero Kabuto y mi abuelo no van a estar porque obtuvieron una ligera insolación, Kakashi y Sabuza decidieron darle un vistazo rápido al lugar que pensamos visitar mañana y la vieja Tsunade o esta con mi abuelo o disfrutando su segunda luna de miel con mi padrino—Naruto hizo una mueca cuando dijo esto último, lo que hizo reír a Itachi.

— ¿Se supone que eso es poca gente?

—Sí, no creo que quisieras conocer a Anko, Ibiki, Karin, Iruka, Genma, KonoHamaru, Kakuzu, Konan, etcétera, etcétera –pregunto sonriendo con picardía el rubio.

—Te creo, Te creo— levanto las manos en señal de rendición el peli- negro que lucía una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Se me olvidaba!—Exclamo con consternación Naruto.

— ¿Hm?

—Pedirte disculpas, por lo de esta mañana, me emocione demasiado y no te pedí tu consentimiento para palparte ¿No te hice sentir molesto o incomodo…verdad? –pregunto un poco compungido el adolescente.

—Yo no calificaría tu toque de molesto o incomodo, sorpresivo sí…y agradable también—el joven cuervo sonrió para sí mismo, no podía decir que fue muy placentero o excitante debido a que tal vez el niño se asustaría, un pensamiento lo asalto de inmediato— ¿No tocas siempre con tanta libertad a otras personas verdad?

—No ¿Por qué lo haría? No he visto a nadie con un cuerpo tan impresionante como el tuyo, espero que no creas que soy, un idiota, como parecían creerlo Kakashi y Sabuza, lo hice porque eres mi amigo y te tengo confianza, no significa que voy a andar palpando a cualquier extraño, como si fuera alguna especie de pervertido.

Itachi sonrío ante la dolorosa ingenuidad del chico, su toque es el que volvería pervertido a cualquiera.

—Lo digo porque como nieto de un medico, tal vez tuviste que aprender algunas cosas y estés acostumbrado a hacerlo—dijo el pelinegro, disfrutando ver por segunda vez el sonrojo del jovencito.

—Es eso—exclamo con vergüenza el muchacho—he aprendido primeros auxiliados, tomar la presión e inyectar y algunos otros conocimientos básicos de medicina, pero mi abuelo siempre estaba presente y desde que cumplí los catorce tenía que concentrarme en mis estudios, así que ya no pude seguir ayudándole, además Haku es mejor que yo como enfermero —comento el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno si tienes deseos de practicar nuevamente, con gusto te prestare mi cuerpo para ayudar a la causa—dijo en broma el joven cuervo, haciendo reír al rubio que de inmediato contesto, siguiéndole la broma, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho del otro.

—No me tientes, o te terminare tomando la palabra, mira que después no te lo devuelvo y terminaras durmiendo en mi habitación—Una ligera tosecita les hizo sobresaltarse, buscando la procedencia de ella se fijaron en Haku, que los observaba enrojecido y preocupado por la mirada en el rostro de ambos podía adivinar que estaban bromeando, pero si lo dejaba la broma podría tornarse en algo más serio rápidamente, su amigo no entendía las implicaciones de lo que acaba de decir, por lo que se sentía agradecido de haber llegado justo a tiempo, para evitar que siguiera diciendo algunas indiscreciones.

— ¡Has llegado justo a tiempo Haku! Te presento a Itachi Uchiha, es la persona que alabo tus pasteles y es muy agradable… a diferencia de su abuelo que a veces, se comporta como un verdadero idiota.

Muy pronto los tres estallaron en carcajadas, el joven Uchiha se presento a sí mismo al hermoso doncel, que se sintió aliviado al ver que el hombre joven no parecía guardar ninguna mala intención para el rubio…por lo menos no alguna que fuera evidente, dejaría las cosas así por el momento, el Uchiha era bastante cortes y como lo había dicho su amigo agradable, esperaría que llegaran Kimimaro y Gaara para intercambiar impresiones sobre él.


	14. Spa

Tratando de ignorar la mirada persistente de su abuelo, Itachi tomaba con calma su desayuno, después de conversar con Naruto y conocer a los amigos de este, habían quedado de encontrarse en las afueras del hotel, para abordar el autobús que la gerencia había adecuado para ellos el cual los llevaría a recorrer la ciudad, donde un guía y el chofer los llevarían de paseo por los lugares más "emblemáticos" y "representativos" del lugar, luego con el guía explorarían los lugares no tan representativos pero muchas veces los más interesantes de la localidad.

Esperaba en esta ocasión conocer también al resto de los amigos del rubio, aunque al principio se había extrañado por la escogencia del medio del transporte, la razón de ello se explico rápidamente al saber que el grupo crecería exponencialmente con la adición de los otros miembros, al final todos quedaron de acuerdo, abordarían la unidad a más tardar a las ocho en punto de la mañana, en lugar de ir en la tarde como tenían previsto anteriormente, ya que eso les brindaría más tiempo para explorar la población sin presiones, permitiéndoles tener la oportunidad de conocer con detenimiento y tranquilidad el lugar. Solo existía un inconveniente con sus planes, debido a que preveía que tendrían que caminar mucho, había escogido este estilo de ropa, que al parecer era lo que le llamaba la atención a su abuelo…y por si no bastaba, tal parecía que a su hermano menor también.

Por su parte Madara, trataba de adivinar que fue lo que paso anoche con su nieto, fue un extraño cambio que él estuviera en la habitación, mientras Itachi aun no había regresado, pero el rostro del mayor de sus nietos lo desalentó de preguntar, el chico lucía tan feliz y relajado que no quiso arruinar su noche con preguntas, hoy sin embargo era diferente no estaba acostumbrado a verlo vestido de esa forma, la camiseta blanca de manga larga y boca v lucia bien con los jeans negros y los zapatos deportivos del mismo color, también se podía ver el collar, regalo de su difunta nuera, el cual su nieto jamás se quitaba del cuello, no obstante lo que atrajo su atención fueron los ojos que brillaban con renovada alegría, haciendo lucir al joven cuervo tan joven y despreocupado como debería ser alguien de su edad.

Por un momento se maldijo a sí mismo, por haberse olvidado, que a pesar de la inteligencia, madurez, capacidad y eficiencia del mayor de sus nietos, que éste era apenas un muchacho recién salido de la adolescencia, con un suspiro desistió de interrogarlo, su curiosidad podía esperar, no le arruinaría las vacaciones a su nieto preguntando, qué o quién lo tenía tan contento, opto por iniciar una conversación para aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente… y los ojos de halcón del menor de sus nietos, que evidentemente quería respuestas de porque su hermano mayor estaba vestido de esa manera.

—Te ves bien ¿Piensas ir a un lugar en especial?

—No, solo voy a conocer la población, un tour saldrá a las ocho y por una casualidad me termine uniendo al grupo.

— ¿Un tour? Nunca creí que te unirías a una de esas cosas, ordinariamente solo son un montón de desconocidos, que son guiados como borregos y los cuales les cuentan un montón de mentiras, seguidas por una sarta de tonterías.

— Generalmente no lo haría, pero este es un recorrido privado y a diferencia de uno de esos tours, tanto el guía como el chofer están obligados a esperarnos, tanto tiempo como creamos necesario, así que nadie corre el riesgo de ser olvidado "accidentalmente".

—Aun así, pienso que es riesgoso, siendo tu tan cauto ¿Por qué aceptaste unirte a un grupo de desconocidos, solo para ver un edificio viejo, una piedra o un monumento, que podrías conocer mejor sentado frente al televisor o leyendo una guía turística, sin correr el riesgo de que asalten o te secuestren? Además esas cosas, siempre terminan causando decepción cuando las vez en persona.

—Tan alentador como siempre, mi querido hermanito, voy porque conozco a una de las personas del grupo, que fue la que me invito, además se qué tu no dirías tal cosa, si a la hermosa Hinata se le ocurre conocer la población, por otra parte el guía prometió mostrar los lugares menos visitados, pero más interesantes del lugar, los que las mayoría de las veces no aparecen en el mapa, así que espero que será muy interesante.

— ¿Y que lo piensas recorrer a pie, o qué?—al decir esto Sasuke, sintió un ligero puntapié en su tobillo dado por parte de su abuelo, para que se refrenara un poco, pero fiel a su naturaleza decidió ignorarlo.

—Tal vez solo deseo caminar un poco, quien sabe.

— ¿Debo suponer que cono…? ¡Aouch!—Grito el menor de los hermanos Uchiha al sentir el pisotón no tan ligero que le dio su abuelo, Itachi sonrió ante esto y aprovechando la oportunidad cambio de tema.

—Regresaste ayer muy temprano abuelo, creí que permanecerías en la convención por más tiempo ¿Encontraste algo interesante en ella? Pareces vestido para asistir nuevamente.

—Tengo que confesar que no fui, me quede en el restaurante con unas bellas damas que me encontré mientras salía y no pude rechazar su invitación a cenar, ante todo soy un caballero.

—Creí que habías dicho que no querías pasar con nadie estas vacaciones, cuando subiste al avión—replico el cuervo mientras veía que su hermano menor también fruncía el entrecejo.

—Y no lo hago, es la única razón por la que regrese temprano y no pongas esa cara Sasuke que tú fuiste el que llego más tarde de los tres, lo que me parece una desconsideración con esa linda niña.

—Estábamos admirando las estrellas en el restaurante al aire libre, ninguno de nosotros tenía sueño, además que estaban presentes Kurenai, Tenten y Neji—replico a la defensiva y con un dejo de amargura el más joven de los Uchiha, haciendo sonreír tanto a su hermano como su abuelo.

—Aun así no has respondido mi pregunta abuelo ¿Piensas asistir a la exposición? Me parece que será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Coincido contigo, pero no quiero sorpresas no me cuesta nada ver, una forma de pasar el tiempo, pasar dormido la mayor parte del día como una serpiente bajo una roca no va conmigo.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, ante el recordatorio involuntario de que Orochimaru estaba presente en el mismo lugar y por más inquietante que pareciera tarde o temprano tendrían que encontrarse él y su abuelo, por el momento no pensaría en ello, se acercaba el momento de su partida y no quería hacer esperar a nadie, resolvería el problema más tarde, despidiéndose rápidamente, se dirigió a las afueras del hotel donde se encontró unos minutos antes de lo previsto con el rubio y su grupo, los cuales parecían luchar por meter al pequeño autobús de lujo que el hotel había alquilado especialmente para ellos, una hielera demasiado grande para las puertas de la unidad, mientras una pequeña cantidad de cajas de madera elegantemente pintadas descansaban apiladas unas sobre otras, esperando junto a una cesta de mimbre, su turno para ser colocadas dentro de la unidad se acerco intrigado estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando Naruto lo vio, respondiendo su pregunta sin saberlo.

— ¡Ho Itachi, viniste antes y yo que estaba tratando de acomodar en el autobús, antes de que llegaras, la comida que preparo Haku esta mañana!

—El hotel tiene buenos chefs no era necesario que él se molestara, o podríamos comer en uno de los restaurantes de la localidad.

—No es molestia—intervino el joven doncel—es un placer cocinar para mí, Naruto me ayudo a cocinar, mientras Kimimaro Gaara y Kabuto acomodaban los platillos que estaban listos, lo que me facilito las cosas, tuve la fortuna que el chef que tenemos asignado, nos permitiera usar su cocina, sin embargo uno de los mayores motivos para hacerlo es que Kimimaro lleva una dieta especial, pero me permitir añadir un pastel, tanto para la gente que tiene diente dulce y da buenos cumplidos, como para los chicos con un apetito más grande que su cuerpo –dijo con una linda sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Naruto y un poco a Itachi, el afecto maternal del joven doncel le recordaba un poco a su tío abuelo, de pronto de dio cuento de lo dicho por Haku y pregunto.

— ¿Naruto tú también cocinas?

—Sí, al igual que Gaara, pero él le gustan las comidas más picantes y llenas de especias y no creímos que fuera conveniente para el viaje, si vives con mi abuelito es parte fundamental de su educación, el saber cuidar de ti mismo y conocer algunas cosas básicas como cocinar, el único inconveniente es que no tienen el mismo aspecto que el de Haku, lo siento por eso—dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca graciosa—pero eso implica que le tipo que está ahí sentado leyendo un libro sin hacer nada, también sabe hacerlo y se durmió hasta tarde.

—Mis disculpas, pero estas son mis vacaciones también y me pareció que ya había demasiada gente en la cocina— Dijo Kakashi mientras escuchaba el intercambio de palabras, no podía creer el cambio ocurrido con el Uchiha, ya sin los agobiantes trajes de diseñador y la mirada tan sería en su rostro, el muchacho se veía más asequible y aunque fuera imposible de creer, mucho más guapo, porque el abuelo de este querría encerrar la juventud del muchacho en unos agobiantes ropajes de entierro, confundía al peli-plata, encogiéndose de hombros siguió viendo divertido el predicamento de los otros, su diversión fue truncada de inmediato cuando el joven cuervo les propuso ir en busca de dos o tres hieleras más pequeñas para repetir la carga, muy pronto todos estallaron en risas, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado ofuscados para darse cuenta de lo evidente que era la solución.

Cuando llegaron a la hora convenida los miembros restante del grupo, le fueron presentados con a Itachi, que a pesar de que no lo aparentaba estaba sorprendido por la extraordinaria cantidad de donceles, los únicos varones parecían ser él, un hombre joven de cejas muy pobladas, Sabuza, el chofer y por último el guía, cuando todo estuvo listo, se montaron en la unidad Naruto se sentó a su lado haciendo la señal de silencio y señalando a una de las tres chicas del grupo, una rubia que le recordaba a Deidara y cuyo nombre le sonaba familiar, susurrándole al oído que creía había conseguido una fansgirl porque desde que lo presento la amiga de Sakura no le había quitado la vista de encima, Itachi se abstuvo de decirle que estaba acostumbrado a ello, porque eso le brindo el privilegio de tener al rubio a su lado.

Irritado a más no poder, Madara atravesó las puertas del spa dirigiéndose a la recepcionista, pasar la mayor parte de la convención tratando de esquivar a un montón de empresarios con sus inventos mediocres, no era su idea de diversión, lo única información medianamente interesante que llego a conseguir, fue que en una de las salas de conferencias del hotel se llevaría a cabo una, a cargo de un genetista de renombre, que muy raras veces accedía a brindar intervenciones, no pudo conseguir la fecha porque al parecer el hombre resulto ser bastante excéntrico y caprichoso, negándose a dar el la fecha y la hora en que pensaba brindar la charla, no es que le importara mucho pero era una buena forma de matar el tiempo, se acerco a la empleada para solicitar el servicio de masaje, cuando por curiosidad le pregunto.

—El que rento esta sala anteriormente ¿ya se marcho?

—No sé que responderle señor Uchiha, acabo de iniciar mi turno así que no puedo brindarle información al respecto—dijo la chica después de echarle un rápido vistazo a la tarjeta de reservaciones , estaba extremadamente sonrojada al ver al hombre frente a él cubierto en nada más que una toalla.

El Uchiha miro esto sin darle importancia, la chica debía ser nueva si se sonrojaba con tan poca cosa, con un gesto indiferente solicito varios de los servicios especiales ofrecidos por el lugar, desapareciendo tras la puerta, justo en ese momento entro la encargada del lugar que traía varías toallas, las cuales dejo en la recepción mientras salía en busca de los aceites y las sales aromáticas, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver un doncel de cerca y mucho menos de tocarlo, por lo que no dudo en brindar personalmente el masaje que este había solicitado, el hombre era maduro pero la piel era bastante suave y tersa, según pudo apreciar tenía un cuerpo bonito y lindas piernas, podría pasar por una mujer sin pechos, sobre todo con el cabello largo y sedoso que tenía, con la firme determinación de regresar lo más pronto posible, para hablar con él la mujer apresuro sus pasos.

Ignorante de que el lugar aún estaba ocupado, Madara entro al interior del spa, el sitio era bastante relajante, la vista de los exuberantes jardines, brindaba una sensación de paz, la decoración de la sala, sencilla pero elegante, acentuaba aun más esa sensación, pero lo que atrajo su vista hasta casi hipnotizarlo fue la visión frente a él, recostado en una tumbona profundamente dormido, en un estado de semi-desnudes, derrochando sin saberlo sensualidad y erotismo, estaba el Sanin, la bata rojo vino de seda china se había deslizado por sus hombros provocando que se abriera un poco más abajo del ombligo revelando el pecho levemente definido, el abdomen plano y el talle esbelto, la mirada del Uchiha recorrió el torso estilizado, deteniéndose brevemente en las prominencias ligeramente más oscuras, para deslizarse hacia la parte baja del cuerpo donde la bata se había abierto hasta los muslos revelando un par de hermosas piernas, miro fijamente un poco más…solo un poco más y el Sanín hubiera estado en toda su gloría desnuda.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para recuperarse de la impresión, el patriarca de los Uchiha contuvo una risa irónica, esta iba dirigida contra sí mismo, Orochimaru no solo era un doncel, sino también, el ejemplo más maravilloso de un uke en la madurez que había visto, solo comparable a su hermano Izuna, pronto una sonrisa depredadora asomo a sus labios con pasos silenciosos se acerco al durmiente deseando fuertemente que el nudo casi deshecho que sostenía la bata en sus lugar, se deshiciera por completo, para revelar la belleza desnuda y delicada del hombre frente a él.

Con la desagradable sensación de ser observado, el Sanin se despertó irguiéndose rápidamente el movimiento brusco provoco que la bata se deslizara totalmente de sus hombros, cayendo hasta su cintura, estaba a punto de acomodársela cuando escucho la voz de la última persona que quería oír en este mundo.

—No te cubras, tu cuerpo es demasiado hermoso para que lo ocultes de esa manera—sobresaltado el Sanin busco la procedencia de la voz, furioso por lo que creyó era una burla cuando fijo su mirada enfurecida en el hombre, una sensación de desazón y amargura lo invadió, maldiciendo en sus adentros por las injusticias de este mundo, Madara Uchiha no solo aparentaba varios años menos, no siendo suficiente con eso, lo genes lo habían favorecido con un envidiable y varonil cuerpo, no era de extrañar que se burlara de él, pero le resulto un poco deprimente el descubrir que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde sus tiempos en la universidad, después de más de treinta años todavía seguía siendo objeto de burlas por parte de hombres más grandes y atléticos.

Iracundo se dio vuelta y arreglo la bata atando el cinto con un fuerte nudo, estaba tan molesto que no escucho el gemido ronco de decepción que escapo de la garganta del patriarca de los Uchiha al perder la maravillosa vista, lleno de determinación y listo para la batalla el Sanin se enfrento al varón sintiéndose un poco incomodo ante el hecho de que exceptuando por la bata y la toalla respectivamente, ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos, negándose a demostrarlo miro a Madara directamente a los ojos, llenándose de aprensión cuando noto la mirada calculadora en los ojos de éste.

El Patriarca de los Uchiha, observo con detenimiento al Sanín, la bata de seda rojo oscuro regalaba a voces su "condición" dejando ver que, aunque no tan pronunciadas, el hombre tenía curvas, sintiendo una curiosidad enorme de porque alguien que aparentaba ser tan seguro de sí mismo y con un carácter tan fuerte, ocultaría un detalle tan importante como ese, definitivamente no esperaba que el hombre mayor fuera un doncel, ahora que se daba cuenta éste había destruido sus conceptos preconcebidos de cómo debía comportarse uno …pero en cuanto a cómo debía verse… sus expectativas más altas fueron superadas con creces.

No recordaba desde cuando no sentía esa necesidad intrínseca totalmente animal de reclamar a alguien como suyo, las damas de paga a pesar de todas sus cualidades, no habían logrado hacerle recordar ese sentimiento largamente olvidado, la única vez fue…miro fijamente al médico aun no estaba seguro que sentía por el hombre frente a él, pero de un solo vistazo fue cautivado por ese cuerpo, cuyo dueño ocultaba tan egoístamente bajo unos trajes demasiado grandes y que en estos momentos lo miraba con un odio profundo, sonrío ante esto.

Orochimaru cuya paciencia estaba ya peligrosamente baja, perdió el último trozo de ella cuando vio la sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha, habían pasado los tiempos en que lo podían intimidar solo porque su físico resultaba peculiar o repulsivo para otros, no pidió nacer así, y tampoco podía cambiarlo…lo intento, hace muchos años en sus esfuerzos para mantener un matrimonio (por el bien de su hijo) que no marchaba desde un comienzo.

—A que debo la desagradable sorpresa de verte aquí, Madara, contaba las vanas esperanzas de no tener que verte en un buen tiempo—Dijo el Sanin profundamente irritado por haber perdido, el maravilloso estado de relajación en el que se encontraba hace unos minutos, tal vez se sobresalto momentáneamente pero fue porque lo habían tomado por sorpresa, el hombre tenía la irritante habilidad de llegar en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Veo que no tienes deseos de ser amable hoy Orochimaru, creí que las cosas cambiarían después de unos días de no vernos—replico el Uchiha a aprovechando la oportunidad para acercarse más al Sanin, que ni siquiera se movió un ápice de su sitio mirando escéptico al hombre.

—Porque debería hacerlo, ya has conseguido lo que querías, prácticamente trabajaremos juntos hasta que termine este desagradable convenio y ciertamente en el contrató no vi ninguna clausula que me obligara a mostrarme amable contigo, además estoy en mi descanso y acabas de arruinármelo.

—No deberías estar tan disgustado por ello no fue a propósito, fue casualidad que escogiéramos el mismo sitio para vacacionar, tal como lo fue que te encontrara aquí durmiendo plácidamente…sin nada más encima que esa bata, que se empeñaba en mostrarme algunos de tus mejores atributos—El Sanin bufo sin percatarse del tono de voz que ocupo el Uchiha, un tono que hubiera hecho a cualquiera derretirse como mantequilla, pero que paso inadvertido para él, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso replico.

—Déjate de burlas ¿Debo suponer, que debe importarme por alguna razón? Me preocupa muy poco si te resulta desagradable, si tanto te disgusta te aconsejo que nos hagas un favor y te mantengas lo más alejado de mí que te sea posible.

Madara parpadeó ¿Cuándo sugirió siquiera, que le disgusto lo que vio?...Muy al contrario, acorto su distancia rápidamente acercándose a Orochimaru, lo miro a los ojos, para ver si fue una especie de broma.

A pesar de sentirse incomodo por ver su espacio personal invadido el Sanín se negó a retroceder o apartar la vista, aunque que se encontraban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, el Uchiha se sorprendió otro hubiera retrocedido de inmediato asustados o avergonzados por el hecho de que no llevaban casi nada…confirmando que lo que dijo no fue una broma. Al parecer el hombre había tenido su cuota de sinsabores en le vida, no sabía con qué clase de idiotas se había encontrado el Sanín, pero debieron ser muy grandes para hacer inconsciente al hombre hermoso que estaba en una situación de peligro, suspirando cerró los ojos por un instante tenía que centrarse e impedir que sus instintos ganaran, abriéndolos nuevamente le hablo con suavidad.

—Creo que desconoces en la situación que estas ahora, tú tienes una condición especial, yo soy un varón y estamos casi desnudos, no deberías estar tan tranquilo—se sorprendió cuando escucho la risa del Sanín.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Acaso me tomas por alguna clase de idiota! Tu solo quieres intentar hacerme sentir incomodo y burlarte de mí, te informo que estoy muy consciente de mi edad, para saber que no corro absolutamente ningún peligro, pero te felicito por lo menos me has hecho reír, con tus intentos inútiles de provocarme ¡Me voy, no tengo porque aguantar más tus majaderías!

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Uchiha enfadado agarro al hombre de una de sus muñecas atraiéndolo hacia sí, en ese instante sucedieron dos cosas, el gesto brusco provoco que la toalla se cayera y que la encargada del sitio entro al lugar con una mirada de preocupación, aprovechando la situación el Sanín se soltó con facilidad del agarre del hombre y se marcho soltando improperios contra el Uchiha, la mujer se dio vuelta avergonzada estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres sin ropa o con solo una toalla…pero tan impresionantes …y en ese estado, no. Madara hizo caso omiso de la mujer, podía ver si le apetecía, su único pesar fue que su serpiente se le había escurrido de las manos, antes de que pudiera demostrar su punto, una sonrisa depredadora afloro a sus labios el apodo de "dios serpiente" le convenía muy bien al Sanin y sin molestarse en ponerse la toalla se metió al agua.


	15. Paseo

Después de recorrer algunos museos particulares, pasear por algunos lugares históricos y caminar por varios puntos de interés y mostrarles el salón de arte de un artista local, el guía miraba el irreal fantástico y extraño espectáculo, que era ver comer a los ricos snob que habían alquilado los dos pisos superiores del hotel, en uno de los parques de la localidad, como cualquier otro mortal, mientras él y el chófer comían del plato que tan amablemente les ofreció la guapa y delicada morena llamada Haku y el cual aceptaron para no parecer descorteses.

Ajeno, acerca de la confusión sobre su género, el joven doncel extrajo de una de las hieleras dos latas de soda para los hombres ofreciéndoselas con una sonrisa, estos las tomaron apresuradamente, cautivados por la sonrisa del chico y preguntándose si tenía novio, como lo parecía tener la rubia de más allá, que no se apartaba del muchacho bonito, musculoso, alto y un poco intimidante, que estaba sentado a su lado en la manta de picnic.

Ignorante de esos pensamientos Haku fijo su atención en su rubio amigo y su acompañante conteniendo una risa, ante la mirada de concentración que Itachi le dirigía a uno de los platos preparados por Naruto, el hombre joven se llevo la comida a la boca, parpadeando sorprendido después de probarlo y felicitando al rubio, que sonrió abiertamente, el joven meneo la cabeza tal vez los platós preparados por su amigo, carecían de la elegante presentación de los suyos, pero el maestro fue el mismo, por lo que tenían el inconfundible sabor de la comida casera preparada con dedicación y cariño.

El joven cuervo, debería estar agradecido de que no le toco probar la comida de Sakura, la mujer era un médico excelente, pero sus habilidades culinarias desastrosas, el señor Orochimaru trato de enseñarle también a cocinar, una batería de cocina arruinada después y las lagrimas del sheeff del Sanin viendo el resultado final, al cual el científico calificó de más venenoso mortal y toxico qué, la combinación del veneno de una mamba negra, una cobra real y varios desechos radiactivos juntos, este le prohibió acercarse a cincuenta metros de distancia de cualquier cocina, calificando de sadismo extremo el darle de comer ese producto a cualquier ser viviente.

El único que había probado las comida de la pelirrosa (y vivió para contarlo) fue Rock Lee, al que el Sanin le hizo un lavado de estomago de emergencia por si acaso, fue curioso pero el muchacho aprendió a cocinar bastante rápido y bien bajo la dirección de hombre mayor, que considero de necesidad extrema enseñarle a cocinar, antes de que consiguiera un agujero en el estomago causado por las habilidades culinarias de la peli-rosa, con una sonrisa decidió dejar que el rubio intimara más con su nuevo amigo, después de todo este ya estaba siendo vigilado, por las miradas qué les lanzaban de vez en cuando Kimimaro y Gaara que estaban sentados un poco más allá.

Decidió unirse a ellos para ver cuál fue su impresión sobre la interacción de esos dos, Sabuza por su parte miraba preocupado todo el asunto, dirigiéndole miradas serias a Kakashi que ojeaba sin preocupación el odiado libro de cubierta verde, Kabuto por su parte estaba entretenido en una discusión sobre medicina con Sakura, cuyas amigas estaban divertidas mirando a la linda pareja formada por el rubio y el pelinegro, Hino sonrió para sus adentros su hermano mayor iba sentirse en el cielo cuando supiera que su mejor amigo (aunque él lo negara rotundamente) había sido atrapado, por un niño lindo y rubio en lugar de una mujer fatal de curvas peligrosas, aunque el chico también tenía curvas, lo que la desconcertaba, tendría que preguntarle a Sakura si el niño era un doncel como parecían indicarlo los rasgos suaves del muchacho, después de todo quien tuviera un hermano como el suyo, jamás volvería a estar seguro de nada en su vida.

El pelinegro mientras tanto observaba comer al rubio, desde su posición recostado en la manta, aunque le agrado conocer a los amigos del chico, las miradas furtivas que le quemaban la espalda lo estaban empezando a inquietar un poco, empezaba a sentirse como un bandido que hubiera entrado en un colegio de monjas para raptar a una de las novicias, por su parte Naruto suspirando con satisfacción después de haber terminado su almuerzo y a sabiendas que Haku, no repartiría el pastel hasta después de media hora se recostó en la manta, disfrutando de la frondosa sombra del árbol, Itachi contuvo una risita, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y en esa posición tan masculina de acostarse, nadie adivinaría que el chico era un doncel, decidió conversar con el rubio después de todo, nunca se imagino que el chico supiera cocinar y mucho menos que el Sanín le hubiera enseñado.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Naruto?

—La que quieras Itachi—respondió el rubio centrando su atención en el peli-negro.

—Cuando subimos al autobús hiciste mención de que tu abuelo les enseño a cocinar, lo que me parece extraño, no veo razón para ello, aunque reconozco que cocinas delicioso.

—No es tan extraño como parece, mi abuelito dice que es importante que una persona sepa por lo menos alimentarse a sí misma de forma adecuada, sea hombre o mujer aprender a auto valerse es una de las cosas más importantes, creo que es debido a que cuando era niño no contaba con mucho dinero por ser huérfano, aunque siempre dice que una de las cosas que más lamenta, es haber pasado como esclavo en la cocina por más de un año, solo para darle de comer a un idiota.

—Si no es mucho meterme ¿Quien se supone que es el idiota?

—Mi otro…en realidad no sé si pueda calificarlo como abuelo, no estuvo cuando nací ni cuando murieron papa y mama, ni tampoco en mis cumpleaños y solo lo veo aparecer de vez en cuando, la única vez que apareció en mi cumpleaños, me regalo algo que no me agradaba y que mi abuelito se encargo de quemar en el jardín.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, desde que tenía memoria su abuelo había estado a su lado presente en todos los eventos en que él y Sasuke estuvieran involucrados, inclusive más que su propio padre, aún cuando se peleaba con éste y se ausentaba, siempre se encargo de mandarles un regalo o llamarlos, fue por eso que cuando sus padres murieron en el accidente de tráfico y escucho tanto a los hermanos como los padres de su madre, pelearse por la custodia de ellos, para repartirse la cuantiosa herencia agarro a Sasuke y fue donde el viejo chofer de la familia, que los llevo de inmediato donde su abuelo, no lo hizo a ciegas, sabía que él anciano era los ojos del hombre mayor, en la casa dirigida por Fugaku, tal vez su abuelo tenía defectos pero no preocuparse de sus seres queridos, no era uno de ellos.

—No sé que opinar de alguien que no cuida de las personas que ama, mi abuelo siempre ha estado presente al lado de Sasuke y mío, aún cuando peleaba con mi padre, siempre se preocupo por nosotros, a su manera, pero siempre lo hizo.

—Supongo que no es tan irresponsable como el mío, nunca pensé que tu abuelo fuera alguien cariñoso.

—Mi abuelo tiene sus defectos y algunas…debilidades algo incomodas, pero es un hombre afectuoso cuándo se trata de la familia.

—Creo que tienes más suerte que yo, ji…el mío solo tienes defectos, mi abuelito lo califica de un hombre irresponsable, inmaduro con un gran amor por las mujeres y con una libido incontrolable para cualquier cosa que tenga pechos, vagina y una edad que oscile entre los 18 y 30 años.

Itachi hizo una mueca, bueno eso fue muy explicito y bastante descriptivo, el Sanin debió estar muy resentido para referirse en esos términos de su ex –esposo, sin preocuparse por la sensibilidad de su nieto, visto bajo esa luz su abuelo no tenía tantos defectos, queriendo alejar de su cabeza las imágenes de un hombre viejo y decrepito, corriendo tras un montón de mujeres de la vida alegre, decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y cuál es tu genero favorito de música?

—Nunca he pensado en ello, me gustan todas, el pop rock, el rock pesado, un poco las románticas, música alternativa, Opera ¿Y a ti? Ha puesto que el Jazz y la música clásica.

El peli-negro sonrió con humor, por su apariencia seria, siempre creían que ese era su género preferido de música, su lindo rubiecito no parecía ser la excepción,

—Me gusta la electrónica, el rock y si me gusta el jazz y la música clásica, pero también me gusta el heavy metal un amigo mío me enseña a gustar de ella, pero no he escuchado opera, mi abuelo se duerme en las funciones, nunca pensé que te gustara ese género.

—Nadie lo piensa, creo que no soy el tipo convencional de aficionado a la Opera, además solo me gustan determinadas y entre nosotros mi abuelito también se duerme en las funciones, dice que dejo de ir, porque no quería terminar con las costillas fracturadas, por los codazos que le daba la vieja Tsunade, para despertarlo.—El Uchiha soltó una carcajada por la ocurrencia, mientras Naruto lo veía sonriente esperando que parara antes de continuar—Pero también, me gusta electrónica y mis amigos dicen que bailo muy bien.

Esto llamo la atención de Itachi, la oportunidad de llevar a bailar al chico sonaba muy tentadora, Pein tenía una de las discotecas más exclusivas y concurridas de la ciudad, éste lo había invitado varias veces al lugar al igual que sus amigos de Akatsuki, pero nunca estuvo realmente tentado a aceptar la invitación, tal vez cuando regresarán podría invitar al rubio, el único problema lo representaba Orochimaru, tendría que ganarse primero al hombre antes de hacer sus avances en el rubio, o ser muy cuidadoso al hacer sus avances, para que el hombre no lo descubriera tan pronto, sorprendido de si mismo trato de suprimir esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no se supone que debiera pensar tan pronto en eso, teniendo en cuenta que no tenían mucho de conocerse.

—Tierra a Itachi, Tierra a Itachi—exclamo el rubio moviendo una mano frente al peli-negro, al no lograr sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, sonó fuertemente las manos el peli-negro levanto los ojos para encontrarse con el rubio, que se había acercado peligrosamente a él mirándolo con atención, sus bocas a escasos centímetros, en ese instante como por arte de magia el enmascarado de cabellos plateados se movió de donde estaba, separándolos y dejándose caer en medio de ellos, desperezándose y tendiéndose cuan largo era , paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Naruto mientras exclamaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero tengo que interrumpir su conversación, esta es la única manta que hay disponible, para poder echar un sueño, estoy cansado de que Sabuza y sus nuevos amigos se queden con mi dinero, además que él estaba presionándome para que apostara mi mascara de nuevo y lo más importante mi amada colección de libros Icha Icha.

Kakashi les señalo el punto donde Sabuza, ordenaba unas cartas mientras el guía y el chófer leían ávidamente un libro naranja y un verde, eso enervo al rubio que empezó reclamarle.

— ¡Como se te ocurrió darles a leer esas cosas, van a pensar mal de nosotros!

—Na, no van a pensar nada, lo máximo que pueden hacer es pedirme que les deje una copia o el titulo de ellos para comprarlos.

—Aun así—el rubio inspiro profundamente, no valía la pena discutir con el enmascarado, porque le gustaban esos libros, siempre fue un enigma, si su abuelo con todo lo intimidante que podía ser, a veces, no le había quitado esa obsesión al peli –plata, sería una misión imposible para él, renunciando a discutir, cerró los ojos, no era tan mala idea dormir un poco, la comida ya empezaba a hacer efecto y Haku le guardaría indudablemente su trozo de pastel.

Itachi miro la escena un poco contrariado por la interrupción, la estratagema no lo engaño ni por un minuto, fue justo cuando la situación empezó a tornarse un poco más intima, que el peli-plateado entro en acción, el hombre aparentaba ser un distraído pero solo lo era en apariencias, sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuándo este le dijo.

—Pienso que le haría bien dormir a usted también un poco joven Uchiha, me parece que debe ser muy duro mantenerse a la par de un muchacho tan hiperactivo como Naruto, aun cuando este no le soltó la mano en todo el viaje, pero que se puede esperar los niños tienden a hacer cosas que nos parecen inapropiadas para los adultos, o a las cuales les damos otro significado del verdadero.

El joven cuervo sonrío en respuesta—No sé porque mal interpretaría ese gesto de Naruto, es jovial encantador y muy honesto, tal vez eres tú quien mal interpreta las cosas, Kakashi— diciendo esto cerró los ojos dejando desconcertado al peli-plata, al no recibir ninguna reacción del Uchiha.

Tratando de contener la risa, el joven cuervo fingió dormir, por supuesto que se dio cuenta que el gesto del rubio fue inocente y eso lo tenía más cautivado, tenían que conocerse mejor antes de permitir cabida a los pensamientos que habían empezado a asaltarlo hace unos minutos, este intercambio le sirvió sin embargo para darse cuenta que un abuelo protector no era lo único a lo que tenía que enfrentarse para acercarse a su pequeño y dulce doncel.

Después de la siesta, el postre y de visitar los últimos lugares que tenían en la agenda, se marcharon rumbo al hotel , Naruto estaba a punto de sentarse junto al cuervo joven, cuando un posesivo Gaara lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo a sentarse a su lado, mientras que un tranquilo Kimimaro ocupo su puesto junto a Itachi, el cual veía divertido todo el asunto, lamentaba la pérdida del niño a su lado pero se imaginó que esto pasaría, sin embargo después de conseguir la promesa del rubio que cenarían juntos dos días después, ya que al día siguiente el chico lo pasaría con sus amigos y su abuelo , no estaba preocupado, era comprensible que estuvieran inquietos por su amigo, después de todo el era un varón y su presencia podría ser amenazante para el montón de jóvenes donceles.

Cavilo sobre la situación, tal vez debería empezar haciendo amigo de todos los amigos del rubio y este era el momento propicio para empezar, entre más cercano fuera con los chicos menos obstáculos tendría y quien sabe tal vez le ayudarían a persuadir a Orochimaru de que no era tan mala idea que le permitiera frecuentar al rubio, miro al chico a su lado y lo saludo amablemente, el gesto fue correspondido con igual cortesía y se inicio la conversación entre ellos, tenía años de experiencia conversando con donceles estando al lado de su tío abuelo, hasta tal punto que este le hizo una broma que prefería no recordar, mientras tanto en la parte trasera del bus, el rubio y el pelirrojo tenían una pequeña discusión.

—Que se supone, que crees que haces Naruto—pregunto el pelirrojo severamente.

—No sé a qué te refieres Gaara.

—Me refiero, a la cercanía con ese hombre que apenas conoces.

— ¡¿Tú también Gaara?!—Replico con fastidio el rubio— Ya les dije que es un amigo ¿Porque no pueden entender eso?

—Porque él, no es un doncel Naruto y si sigues brindándole tal tipo de atenciones puede terminar mal interpretándolas, no niego que el parece un buen tipo, para hasta el tipo más decente, tiene sus límites y tú primo parece que te has olvidado, de ese hecho.

—No he hecho nada malo.

—No, no lo has hecho, pero eso no cambia una cosa, el es un chico y siente lo de ayer fue un incidente sin importancia llamémoslo así, el puede no haberse molestado, pero tiene un cuerpo sensible es vigoroso y fuerte, impresionante como tu dijiste ayer, te pregunto con tus conocimientos de medicina aunque sean básicos, analizándolo de forma fría que es lo que demuestra un cuerpo como ese.

—Que tiene una mayor cantidad de testosterona, por ende su fuerza vigor y tal vez su… ¡Ho!

—Exacto su libido puede ser más fuerte, es un hombre al igual que tú y yo, pero a diferencia de nosotros no posee grandes cantidades de estrógeno, es un varón y como todo varón, puede terminar pensando con sus genitales, antes que con su cerebro, es un hombre controlado ayer lo demostró, inteligente, muy amable e increíblemente atractivo, debe ser activo sexualmente, así que modérate, en tus muestras de afecto.

—No lo había visto de esa forma, yo le pregunte ayer y dijo que no se sintió incomodo ni se enfado por ello.

—Supongo que se lo callo, el hecho de que estuvieras sobre él como si fueras su novio, debe haberle provocado algún tipo de reacción.

—Lo he tratado como los trataría a ustedes.

—Allí está el error nosotros somos donceles, el un varón es más físico y tu ya le has brindado suficientes atenciones para confundirlo, dale espacio antes de que termine pensando con su parte baja ¿Te has olvidado de las charlas de tu abuelo?

—Es imposible olvidarla, nos conto cómo funcionaban nuestros cuerpos, es un poco extraño el saber que a pesar de que somos hombres podemos llevar bebes y que somos un poco más sensibles que la mayoría, aunque la ultima parte fue bastante desoladora, especialmente porque mi abuelito tuvo que pasar por eso.

—No sé tú, pero yo no quiero encontrarme con un patán, como el que se encontró tu abuelo, excelente amigo pero horrible en otras áreas, no me agrada la idea de sentirme, y me perdonaras la crudeza, pero son las palabras de él, "como algo para ser usado las pocas veces que se le antoje" estoy muy claro no todos los hombres son iguales y que depende en su mayoría, de que sepamos escoger sabiamente, tiene que ser dulce amable, compresivo , paciente y toda la basura romántica, pero no deseo probar mi suerte, además muchos pueden fingir ser amables para conseguir lo que quieren.

Antes de que Gaara continuara añadiendo más cosas, intervino Haku que había escuchado silenciosamente hasta ahora, las palabras del chico no le gustaron, el pelirrojo era áspero y directo y sus comentarios raspaban como lija, años de vivir en las calles le enseñaron a reconocer a una mala persona de una buena, el muchacho era bueno y la oportunidad de de Naruto de tener un varón por amigo, uno aparte de Rock Lee y Sabuza.

—Deja de poner las palabras de la señora Tsunade, en la boca del señor Orochimaru, Gaara— dijo de manera fría y cortante— el dijo claramente que debemos ser cuidadosos, a la hora de buscar nuestra parejas o corremos el riesgo de hacer una mala elección como en su caso ¿Dime Naruto, te sientes atraído de forma intima por él?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—grito el rubio atrayendo las miradas de los demás ocupantes de la unidad— sé que es atractivo, tiene un cuerpo impresionante, es muy amable, tiene paciencia conmigo y me agrada hablar con él… pero pensar en el de esa forma nunca se me paso por la cabeza .

— ¿Crees que él se siente atraído de esa forma por ti?

El rubio lo miro incrédulo— ¿Has visto ese cuerpo, o lo guapo que es? No hay manera, te aseguro que tiene una novia esperando por él, hasta puede estar en este mismo lugar, además si te has olvidado soy un hombre también ¿Que vería en mi?—Haku sonrió tal vez era hora de ocupar un enfoque diferente, uno que ni siquiera Sabuza sabía que existía, con una voz sugerente acariciadora, seductora, se acerco a su amigo diciéndole.

—Tal vez que eres dulce inocente, muy hermoso, sincero y con unos ojos impresionantes que dejan salir su alma, un cuerpo escultural que heredaste de tu abuelo y… virgen.

— ¡Haku!—sonriendo ante la mirada de Naruto, el joven doncel se enderezo hablando de forma normal, después de haber logrado hacer su punto, ser inconsciente de su propio atractivo no le ayudaría a su amigo.

—Pero también puede ver tan solo, un buen amigo sincero, honesto, casi de su misma edad, que no le dirá mentiras por su posición social o porque espera algo de él, así que sigue tratándolo con hasta ahora solo ponte en el lugar de Itachi ¿Te gustaría que él se pusiera encima de ti y te empezara a tocar sin tu consentimiento, que empezara a acariciar tu pecho y tus brazos?—la voz de Haku volvió a ser sugerente, provocando que el rubio se pusiera rojo de vergüenza realmente no había pensado en ello, tal vez solo fue la educación del peli-negro lo que le impidió decirle como se sintió en verdad, tal vez tomarlo de la mano no fue tan buena idea tampoco, si hubiera sido al revés probablemente se hubiera puesto rojo como un tomate y hubiera tropezado a cada paso.

—Trataré de no tocarlo tanto ¡Dios pero qué vergüenza! Me pregunto porque no me dijo nada, si me hubiera dicho que se sintió tan incomodo, no hubiera actuado de forma tan impulsiva—No pudiendo resistir más Haku rompió a reír, probablemente el único que podría hacerle entender al rubio lo que quisieron decir, estaba sentado unos asientos adelante hablando de manera educada con Kimimaro.

El pelirrojo por su parte miraba al joven doncel de cabellos negros, esa faceta del chico era desconocida para él, aunque tristemente no sirvió de nada, el rubio era extremadamente denso, como podía haber sido uno de los mejores de la clase y ser tan bueno en relaciones públicas, con esa falta de conocimiento entre las relaciones interpersonales entre hombres...y donceles…era inverosímil, tal vez las conversaciones entre Tsunade y su madre eran ciertas y lo heredo en totalidad de su abuelo.

Tal vez por eso la mujer rubia nunca le dejo las revisiones de salud del Sanin a un hombre, no después de descubrir a un medico recién contratado echándole miradas lujuriosas a éste mientras se desnudaba para su revisión médica anual y el hombre mayor lo descarto diciendo que tal vez el hombre solo sentía curiosidad al ver un doncel tan viejo, o que tenía novia y estaba pensando en ella…Sí, exactamente igual de densos.


	16. Recomendaciones y preocupaciones

Bajándose del autobús Itachi miro de nuevo a su joven compañero, la conversación había sido un poco enigmática pero bastante aclaratoria, no estaba seguro de porque pero prácticamente todos los donceles parecían haber coincidido en que él tenía intenciones de índoles "bastante oscuras" con el rubio, sintiéndose un poco descorazonado, en lugar de acabar con algunos muros tal parece que había erigido otros, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos el joven de ojos verdes palmeo suavemente su espalda, diciéndole.

—No te preocupes solo estamos un poco inquietos, es nuestra naturaleza, como donceles solemos desconfiar de los que se acercan a nuestro hermanito pequeño, todos queremos protegerlo… solo no hagas nada que él no quiera, o no esté preparado para hacer…aunque tal vez eso deberíamos, decírselo a él.

Sonriendo con humor, dejo al joven Uchiha preguntándose qué le quiso decir, entendió muy bien lo de no forzar al rubio a tener relaciones sexuales, es algo que no se le pasaría jamás por la cabeza, después de todo su tío abuelo era un doncel también, pero no veía la forma de que el niño pudiera forzarlo, se encogió de hombros solo quería despedirse del rubio antes de irse a dormir, su estado de ánimo se había ensombrecido un poco, no sabía de que estaban hablando, solo rogaba que no lo hubieran presentado como una especie de depravado sexual, haciendo que el rubio le tuviera miedo, lo tomo por sorpresa cuando una mano suave toco su hombro, volviéndose rápidamente se aparto a un lado cuando se dio cuenta que era Haku que quería bajar.

— ¿Estas esperando a Naruto?

—Sí.

—Tardara un poco, cierta mujer de rosados cabellos está teniendo una "seria conversación" con él.

— ¿No es inoportuno saber de qué trata?

—De ti por supuesto, tal parece que has causado una gran conmoción entre nosotros… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, sin que te molestes?

—No veo ningún problema.

— ¿Tienes novia?

El joven Uchiha se atragantó pero respondió de todas formas—No, aunque no sé porque el interés.

—Por Naruto por supuesto, para nosotros no sería grato que jugarás con él solo por "experimentar algo nuevo".

—Puedo preguntar de donde viene la idea, de que yo quiero violar a Naruto—pregunto ya ligeramente molesto el joven cuervo.

—Por dios, esa palabra es muy fuerte, ninguno de nosotros piensa eso de ti, no has dado más que muestras de ser alguien verdaderamente confiable, pero Naruto es demasiado niño, demasiado inocente, su cuerpo está listo pero su mente aun no y francamente ninguno de nosotros está listo, para ver crecer a nuestro amigo…No…miento, no es eso, tenemos miedo de que mi amigo en su candidez te termine seduciendo sin saberlo, cuando a él le gusta alguien se lo demuestra tú lo has podido comprobar, ha sido criado entre una burbuja de donceles donde es frecuente y fácil intercambiar afecto, pero del amor de un hombre él no sabe nada, por lo que puede comportarse de manera inapropiada.

Expresión de Itachi se suavizo, tomando la decisión de aclarar algunas dudas—Mi tío abuelo es un doncel, el me educo como si fuera su hijo y es como una "madre" para mí, por lo que respeto a todos los donceles, es también un experto psicólogo y un gran hombre, comprendo sus temores prometo que no forzare a nada Naruto.

El joven doncel soltó una risita—No te pongas tan serio, no es un juramento de vida o muerte, eres apenas tres años mayor que yo y te comportas tan formal, solo quería que supieras que todos nos preocupamos por él, pero eso no significa que estemos en contra tuya, muy al contrario, pero para la mayoría de nosotros la idea de un novio es algo… complicada, inclusive Kakashi no ha tenido novio nunca.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, es tan "complicada" la idea?

—Creo que es algo que el señor Orochimaru debe responder, pero tiene que ver con que no podemos adivinar las verdaderas intenciones de la otra persona, pero ahí viene quien esperas me voy.

El joven cuervo se volteo, un ceñudo Naruto lo estaba mirando, temía que sus peores sospechas se confirmaran, por lo que se quedo completamente atónito cuando este le dijo.

—Porque no me dijiste que te habías sentido tan incomodo Itachi, no es justo que por educación te calles la boca cuando te hago sentir mal, eres mi amigo no necesitas ser tan considerado, de ahora en adelante tratare de ser menos físico, para que no hacerte sentir de ese modo y tu prométeme que me dirás cuando algo te moleste.

—Lo prometo, pero no has hecho algo que me haga sentir incomodo o me disguste.

—Te tome de la mano y lleve de un lugar a otro, como si fueras un niño pequeño delante de no sé cuantas personas, creo que fue muy humillante para ti.

—No fue humillante, solo inesperado como la mayoría de las cosas que haces—replico el cuervo tal parecía que más que aclararle las cosas al rubio, lo habían dejado más confundido, preguntándose si era normal que quisiera besar al chico, por tener tanta ingenuidad, se despidió de él y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando entro, se sorprendió de ver a su abuelo sentando en un sillón en plena oscuridad viendo por la ventana, bebiendo un Whisky con hielo esto le hizo fruncir el entrecejo el hombre no bebía, eso a pesar de tener una resistencia al alcohol casi mítica, pero no se veía molesto, disgustado y ningún otro estado de ánimo negativo, se veía bastante relajado parecía ¿Complacido? Lo más cercano que había visto a esa expresión (y no era agradable de pensar) era cuando regresaba a casa después de tener relaciones sexuales, pero no tenía nada que ver con eso estaba seguro.

—Deja de ver a tu abuelo así mi muchacho, solo estoy pensando.

—Se puede saber en qué piensas te ves muy satisfecho.

—Solo en las casualidades de la vida.

—Las casualidades de la vida tienen que ver, con alguna dama.

—No, tienen que ver con una hermosa y seductora serpiente, que me brindo uno de los mejores espectáculos eróticos que he tenido en años ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me pareció ver a un conocido?

—…Si.

—Lo vi de nuevo hoy ¡Y de qué forma! Una belleza semidesnuda, derramando sensualidad mientras duerme, en espera de ser reclamada y tomada, nunca pensé que Orochimaru ocultara tal hermosura.

Itachi contuvo un estremecimiento, sus ruegos no sólo no fueron escuchados, sino que su abuelo se dio cuenta de la presencia del Sanín en el peor cuadro posible.

— ¿Lo viste en la playa?

—No en el spa, ojala hubiera llegado dos minutos más tarde ¡La maldita bata, se hubiera abierto de par en par, permitiéndome verlo totalmente desnudo!—El joven Uchiha estaba confundido como de ayer a hoy, su abuelo paso de parecer ver a un conocido a querer hacerle el amor al Sanin, sin embargo ese tono de voz era lo que le preocupaba más, nunca lo había escuchado, si su abuelo se metía con Orochimaru, complicaría las cosas con Naruto tal vez arruinándolas para siempre, antes de saber lo hacía le lanzo una advertencia a sus abuelo.

— ¡No lo hagas!

—El qué, mi hermoso nieto.

—Lo que estés planeando, tu voz…tu tono de voz no me agrada, chorrea sexo, tu jamás has hablado en esa forma antes, es un hombre y le desagradas ¿Crees que él se sentirá halagado, por tus atenciones?

—Por supuesto que no le agradaron, pero es maldita y seductoramente ingenuo, cree que por tener la edad que tiene es incapaz de seducir a otro hombre… de seducirme, no sé qué idiota le metió en la cabeza que no es atractivo ¡Es una total belleza! De la misma "condición" de Izuna y tan hermoso como él.

—Deja de tratar de inducirme un trauma y escúchame, no lo molestes, no hagas nada que lo ponga a la defensiva, lo forzaste a ser tu socio, en estos momentos te detesta, es inútil pensar que quiera algo contigo… a no ser, tal vez matarte—En eso Sasuke entro en la habitación mirándolos enfrentándose el uno contra el otro entorno los ojos diciendo.

—No me digas que el viejo no se resistió, fue tras una mujerzuela y ahora la tipa está causando problemas.

—No, anda tras la madre superiora de un convento de monjas… más bien el arzobispo del convento.

— ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso Itachi?... ¿Ahora andas tras un hombre, abuelo? ¡Págale y acabas con el problema!

El patriarca de los Uchiha, se apretó la sien, tal parecía que sus nietos no lo conocían tan bien como creía, o que sus anteriores conquistas les crearon una mala impresión, por supuesto que sabía muy bien que el Sanin no estaba interesado en él, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pero se había pasado toda la tarde analizando sus sentimientos al respecto del otro hombre y llego a la más simple de las conclusiones le gustaba, tal vez con la misma fuerza con que le gusto su difunta esposa cuando la vio por primera vez, pero eso era algo que se reservaría para sí mismo, por el momento, tendría que aclararles algunas cosas a sus nietos.

—No es alguien que se acuesta por dinero, hasta creo que me odia…bueno estoy seguro que lo hace, tiene la "condición" de Izuna y casi la misma edad, bastante orgulloso, con un carácter fuerte, tiene dinero así que lo de ser prostituta no se aplica en el, podríamos decir que tuvimos un reciente altercado y no estamos en muy buenos términos, pero eso no quita que es un hombre precioso y estoy considerando la opción de tratar de congraciarme con él, por lo que deseo advertirles que aunque los amo mucho, no tolerare que interfieran en mis planes o decisiones con respecto a él.

—Quiero su dirección, deseo mandarle una carta diciéndole que es la persona más inteligente del mundo, al no meterse contigo, veo muy difícil que caiga como tus damas de compañía, sí no necesita el dinero y si es como mi tío abuelo, preferirá castrarte antes de que pongas "eso" dentro de él —replico Sasuke.

—Deja de hacer planes, el es una persona no un objeto de tu propiedad, tampoco es un prostituta, es un hombre inteligente, terco y bastante irascible y no te tiene miedo, no es el tipo de persona sobre la que normalmente pones los ojos—hablo el mayor de los hermanos dirigiéndole severas miradas a su abuelo.

Sonriendo Madara miro a sus nietos—No tengo planes tan oscuros con él, solo quiero conocerlo más a fondo y aún cuando quisiera poner "eso" dentro de él como Sasuke dice, no es asunto de ustedes y además soy demasiado viejo, para que dos jovencitos que de paso son mis nietos, me estén dando consejos.

—Solo te pido que pienses con la cabeza abuelo, tú mismo lo has dicho tiene la misma "condición" que Izuna y casi de la misma edad, ¿No te parece, que merece la mayor de las consideraciones por eso?

—Parece que se han hecho una impresión equivocada de mí, mis hermosos niños, solo estaba expresando la más sincera de las admiraciones por él, tal como lo hubiera por Mishiko pero ahora estamos ofuscados y no podemos pensar claramente, hablare con ustedes mañana—replico el patriarca de los Uchiha encerrándose en sus habitaciones, dejando solos a sus nietos, intrigado el cuervo más joven le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Sabes quién es el hombre que tiene tan…tan interesado al abuelo? Nunca lo había visto así antes.

—Nuestro nuevo socio en las empresas, Orochimaru Namizake Sarutobi, es un hombre brillante medico y científico, tiene una fortuna bastante grande, casi comparable con la nuestra, es un doncel y tiene 52 años, pero al contrario de lo que dice nuestro abuelo, más que un altercado lo que tuvieron fue una pelea, nuestro abuelo lo presionó para firmar un contrato que no deseaba y el cual nos ha dejado a todos muy stresados, que es la causa que tanto el Sanin y su grupo, como nosotros, estemos aquí.

— ¿Y se supone que ahora, quiere llevarlo a la cama? Le deseo buena suerte con eso, perdóname por la franqueza pero de ser yo ese tal Orochimaru, patearía al abuelo en salva sea la parte.

—Probablemente lo haría, si supiera las intenciones del abuelo.

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta hermano.

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Quien es la chica albina que estaba contigo, cuando bajaste del autobús? Neji no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, quería saber si podrías presentársela, para que se aleje del lado de Hinata por lo menos por una hora.

—Es un doncel y se llama Kimimaro y lo siento hermanito, pero no pienso presentárselo a Neji, ocupa tus propios medios para conseguir ese tiempo a solas con tu bella novia, hermanito—con una sonrisa le dio uno palmadas con cariño en la mejilla y se fue a su propia habitación, sacando con prontitud el celular para hablar con la única persona que podría ofrecerle un consejo en estos momentos.

Naruto por su parte, había entrado a la habitación de su abuelo, para desearle las buenas noches, cuándo vio al hombre mayor sentado en posición de loto el niño se acerco sin hacer ruido, sentándose en uno de los sillones, sonriendo suavemente el Sanin golpeo el suelo a su lado indicando al niño que lo acompañara.

—Sabes que no funciona abuelito, no puedo quedarme quieto por mucho tiempo, sólo te importunaría.

—Tonterías, además ya termine, mi nieto no puede importunarme para nada.

—Abuelito.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sucedió algo te molesto desde que nos fuimos? Tú no acostumbras a practicar yoga a no ser que estés verdaderamente molesto.

Por un segundo el Sanin, considero no contarle a su nieto, pero lo descarto de inmediato, le había dado más importancia de lo necesario al estúpido imbécil, dejando que su carácter le ganara y actuó como un niño pequeño delante del Uchiha, después de calmarse un poco llego a la firme determinación de no permitir que el hombre se "metiera debajo de su piel" ignorándolo de ahora en adelante, de tener la mala fortuna de encontrárselo nuevamente.

—Me encontré con Madara y tuvimos otra "pequeña discusión" tuve la mala fortuna que la bata que escogí se abriera mientras dormía y el hombre pudiera ver mi cuerpo, como adivinarás aprovecho la oportunidad de burlarse debido, a que soy un poco diferente al normal de los hombres y desafortunadamente él, es un hombre bastante viril con un cuerpo bastante saludable y musculoso, al contrario de mío, que a pesar de estar en un perfecto estado de salud, carece de la testosterona necesaria para producir una masa muscular tan grande.

El chico empezó a temblar de ira contenida, nadie tenía derecho a burlarse de su abuelito, menos el odioso patán, que resulto el abuelo de Itachi como alguien tan agradable como su amigo pudiera tener como abuelo a semejante idiota, debió ser una burla del destino, de pronto sintió que la bilis se acumulo en su garganta, de haberle contado a su abuelito que Madara estaba aquí, probablemente estuviera prevenido de su presencia y ese incidente no hubiera ocurrido, bajo la cabeza con culpabilidad, y decidió contarle todo.

—Abuelito

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Prometes no enfadarte, si te digo algo?

—Depende, mientras no me digas que tienes un novio a mis espaldas y que éstas embarazado, te lo prometo—dijo el Sanin con una sonrisa picaresca.

—¡Abuelito!

—No te escandalices son bromas de este viejo senil.

—Tú no eres senil.

—Pero si soy viejo y con mayor experiencia, me toco la peor pareja posible en mi juventud, por eso no quiero que cometas el mismo error, eres un niño todavía, y ahora continúa lo que quieres decirme, no es que tienes novio ¿Verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!... es que yo ya sabía…todos los chicos sabíamos, que Madara estaba en el hotel y no te lo dijimos, porque no queríamos que te tensionaras más de lo que ya estas.

El Sanin endureció un poco mirada que se relajo de inmediato, no le importaba mayormente el asunto, pero si el tipo los vio… tal vez a su edad él, estaba exento de atraer las miradas de nadie, pero no así su nieto y los hombres a cualquier edad eran un montón de pervertidos, en busca de jóvenes hermosos e ingenuos, con lo poco que sabía del Uchiha éste podría ser un viejo verde que le gustaran los jóvenes inexpertos, con preocupación manifiesta pregunto.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron que él estaba aquí? ¿El los vio?... ¿Ustedes lo vieron?

—Me encontré a Itachi en la playa cuando jugábamos volibol y él me dijo que estaba aquí con su abuelo y un hermano menor creo.

— ¿Itachi?

—Es el nieto del tipo ese, lo conocimos cuando acompaño al hombre a firmar el contrato—Orochimaru trato de hacer memoria, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber prestado mayor atención al muchacho, realmente estaba demasiado concentrado en su enojo con Madara, para observar con detenimiento la apariencia del joven Uchiha.

— ¿Y se puede saber, cómo es que yo no lo vi, si los estuve observando todo el tiempo?

—Bueno solo hablamos por poco tiempo y tuvo que marcharse rápidamente, porque su abuelo lo estaba esperando y creo que estabas muy absorto en tú lectura.

El hombre mayor contuvo una maldición, el chico estuvo prácticamente delante de él y no se dio cuenta, no fue nada serio ya que ni Kakashi ni Sabuza se molestaron en decirle, pero ciertamente le resultaba inquietante.

— ¿No ha intentado nada contigo, no te ha tocado de una manera que te haga sentir raro, ni te ha dicho algo que te parezca grosero?

El rubio oculto una mueca, prácticamente él fue el que toco al cuervo de forma inapropiada, pero definitivamente no quería recibir otro regaño, las reprimendas de su abuelo siempre daban en el punto justo y seguían doliendo después de un tiempo, así que decidió guardarse ese pedazo de información.

—No él se porto muy bien conmigo y fue muy amable, es bastante educado y muy correcto.

—Yo juzgare eso la próxima vez que lo vea, ya que estamos…ya que estoy atado en un contrato con las empresas Uchiha por los próximos cinco años, estoy seguro que tenemos que verlo tanto a él como a su abuelo con frecuencia, de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Tienes que soportar al idiota ese, no hay forma de que lo esquives, o no lo veas del todo? El tipo de te va a estar acosando y molestando como lo hizo hoy.

—Es muy probable, pero solo hasta donde se lo permita, lo mande a investigar pero el tipo es honesto por irónico que parezca, no tiene negocios sucios y su reputación es intachable, es un empresario astuto y despiadado, un genio en su ramo, de algún modo tengo que lograr que se aburra de estarme molestando y me trate como un socio más, o por lo menos esos eran mis planes al principio, ahora el tipo descubrió mi condición y un nuevo método para tratar de molestarme, por suerte no es uno que me afecte, el único inconveniente es que voy a tener que contenerme las ganas de diseccionarlo cada vez que lo vea.

—No te tendrías que contener abuelito, Kabuto podría ayudarte—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picaresca que hizo estallar en risas al Sanin que atraiéndolo hacia sí le dio un abrazo.

—Y he aquí a mi pequeño diablillo, no me des ideas que lo dije más en sentido figurado que literal, lo odiare pero el tipo tiene una estructura ósea y muscular envidiable si lo analizo como médico.

— ¡Abuelito!

—Abuelito nada, que soy científico y tengo que analizar las cosas fríamente, el hombre parece a primera vista poseer genes increíbles, pero su carácter es intolerable y lo quiero a varios kilómetros de mí, para ser más especifico, que hubiera un océano de por medio entre nosotros, mi curiosidad científica, no es suficiente para arriesgar mi estabilidad emocional, ni mucho menos la tuya, pero hablemos de cosas agradables ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?—el Sanin le echo un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta lo tarde que era, deteniendo al niño antes de que empezara—me lo dirás mañana ya es muy tarde me lo contaras en el desayuno.

Despidiéndose, Naruto se dirigió a su propia habitación, decidiendo que a la menor oportunidad le diría lo que opinaba de él, al patriarca del clan Uchiha.


	17. Discusiones en la piscina

**Advertencia: Un sueño húmedo de Naruto, no un limon... pero casí.****_  
_**

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**  
_

_Gimió cuándo los brazos lo presionaron contra el torso amplio fuerte de pectorales perfectamente definidos, mientras sus labios eran atrapados en un beso contundente posesivo apasionado, que solo dejo su boca para irse deslizando lentamente hacia abajo depositando un rastro de pequeños besos en la clavícula, el cuello, el pecho, hasta detenerse en los pequeños círculos sonrosados cuyos alveolos erectos pedían ser besados, chupados, mordisqueados ,cosa que el peli-negro hizo alternándose de uno a otro, grito de placer cuando la boca caliente y húmeda succiono con dureza una de las protuberancias ahora enrojecidas, por las atenciones del hombre ,mientras la manos expertas se deslizaban acariciando su cuerpo._

_besándolo nuevamente el peli-negro reclamo el interior de su boca con su lengua solo deteniéndose para besar uno de los lóbulos de sus orejas, deslizándose hacia abajo empezó a bezar su abdomen, sintiéndose derretir cuando el hombre empezó a acariciar sus muslos, pronto con delicadeza empezó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos sintiéndose desfallecer cuando este froto su nariz en el pequeña mata de rizos dorados que rodeaban su falo, que fue absorbido en el calor húmedo y maravilloso que era la boca del hombre._

_Cuando por fin se aparto pudo verlo en su totalidad, su largo cabello negro caía suelto sobre sus hombros, enmarcando el rostro increíblemente atractivo sin poder evitarlo su mirada se deslizo hacia abajo pasando por los pectorales definidos los abdominales bien marcados hasta detenerse en la impresionante virilidad del hombre la cual estaba enhiesta y orgullosa, sonriendo con ternura el peli-negro separo sus piernas acomodándose en su entrada._

¡Itachi detente, por favor yo no!—Grito Naruto despertando agitado y ruborizado, dándose cuenta que todo era un sueño, miro hacia abajo invadiéndolo una profunda vergüenza al ver el pijama húmedo, pensó contrariado.

_**¡Dios pero qué vergüenza! Pensar que soñé esas cosas con Itachi, espero qué jamás se entere o ya no querrá seguir siendo mi amigo, esto debe ser culpa de Gaara y Haku que me metieron esas ideas en la cabeza y me quede pensando en ello anoche, ahora tengo que limpiar este desastre, ni en broma dejo que la de servicio vea esto, ahora no se cómo podre verle la cara a Itachi, cuando estemos a solas, sin sonrojarme.**_

Suspirando Naruto se levanto, por suerte la mancha no había atravesado la tela del pijama, por lo que podría resolver pronto el problema, sin tener que recurrir a que cambiaran las sabanas, se dirigió al baño agradeciendo que la educación básica de su abuelito, incluyera como lavar una prenda correctamente, el resto transcurrió sin incidentes el desayuno de fue amenizado, por la charla del chico sobre como transcurrió el viaje, la cual el Sanin disfruto ampliamente, dirigiéndose después a una de las piscinas, está en especial estaba era exclusivamente para uso de los inquilinos que alquilaban las suites más caras del hotel, por lo que no era muy visitada durante una hora tanto los chicos como el Hombre mayor disfrutaron con tranquilidad de ella, justo cuando estaba saliendo de ella el Sanin supo que alguien haya arriba, debía odiarlo con saña.

Saliendo del interior de hotel con sus nietos a cada lado, estaba Madara que se detuvo un momento sorprendido, sonriendo después ampliamente al ver a Orochimaru en la orilla más alejada de la piscina secándose con una toalla, claro que lo que ninguno esperaba fue escuchar el grito de Naruto que señalando tanto al patriarca de los Uchiha como ha Sasuke exclamo, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los dos hombre mayores.

— ¡El idiota con cara de estreñido, más grande que la torre central de Shanghái! ¡Y el imbécil más grande que el Burj Khalifa!

— ¡La rubia tonta con cara de niña!—exclamo Sasuke a su vez que se enfrento al rubio que salía de la piscina—debo suponer que me extrañaste dobe, que no sabe dar unos pasos sin chocar contra alguien.

—Tal vez sea tu el que me extrañaste peinado, de cacatúa.

— ¿Se supone que debo de ofenderme? You are one stupid fox, with walking problems (Tu eres un estúpido zorro, con problemas para caminar).

— ¡Ho! ¿Así que aprendiste otro idioma solo para tomar revancha del, geistig untrebelichtet? Dummkopf

—No es necesario, a diferencia de ti que probablemente solo sabes jurar en ellos, yo conozco varios idiomas, por algo soy un Uchiha y no un idiota como tú.

—Do you really think asshole? It seems that not only your air but also your brain, is that of a bird (¿Realmente lo crees imbecil? Tal parece que no solo tu cabello, pero también tu cerebro, es el de un pájaro).

Madara miraba asombrado el encuentro tratando de entender que pasaba, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a su lado al Sanin, que se había acercado con una mirada incrédula viendo la pelea entre los dos muchachos.

—Supongo por el parecido, que es tu nieto ¿Como se supone que lo has educado?

—Temo que no lo he educado… más bien lo he malcriado—respondió el patriarca de los Uchiha mirando con decepción, como su nieto peleaba con el joven doncel.

— ¿Es de tu misma condición, no?—Pregunto el hombre mayor aprovechando el estado de abstracción del científico que en estos momentos no podía recordar su resentimiento con el mayor de los cuervos, demasiado concentrado en su nieto.

—Al igual que los demás chicos, dijo señalando sin más a sus acompañantes, que miraban desde lejos la pelea preocupados y con deseos de intervenir.

Por su parte Itachi que estaba conteniendo la risa, al saber quien fue el destinatario de los insultos del rubio la noche que se encontraron en los jardines, poniéndose serio de repente al darse cuenta que la discusión podía salirse de las manos, si alguien no intervenía pronto sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Sasuke lanzo un puñetazo al rubio el cual éste esquivo lanzándole una certera patada en la pantorrilla.

Fue la señal para que Orochimaru tomara a su nieto por el brazo alejándolo, mientras Itachi le daba un fuerte coscorrón a su hermano menor, Madara se interpuso entre el rubio y su nieto mirando con gran decepción al joven, diciéndolo con voz fría.

—Creí que por ser mi nieto y un Uchiha, actuarias con más inteligencia, o cuando menos tendrías una mayor capacidad de observación, fíjate con detenimiento con quien has estado peleando.

El joven cuervo clavo su vista airado en el rubio, abriendo sus ojos cuando miro con detenimiento el cuerpo del chico y también por añadidura al hombre que lo agarraba por el brazo, murmurando con sorpresa.

—Los dos son donceles.

— ¿Cómo crees que el tío abuelo Izuna tomaría, el saber que has estado a punto de golpear a un doncel, hermanito?

—Es su culpa, no se comporta como uno, si fuera más delicado y tuviera un comportamiento más femenino nadie se confundiría.

El joven cuervo se aparto rápidamente, cuando vio la mano pálida que atenazo la garganta de su hermano menor, levantándolo en vilo mientras una voz amenazante como el siseo de una serpiente le pregunto a éste.

— ¿Quieres decir que eduque mal a mi nieto? Que él debería estar en casa preparando la comida para algún inútil abusador que quiera aprovecharse de su cuerpo, mientras lo deja solo y va acostarse con mujeres porque no lo considera suficientemente atractivo, o que sea un niño indefenso para que algún pervertido ponga sus manos en él.

Madara contuvo una sonrisa el hombre era bastante fuerte cuando se enfurecía, ahora sabía exactamente de donde provenía el apodo de "dios serpiente" a no dudar iba a estar furioso con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero de continuar así su nieto iba a quedar inconsciente, con rapidez rodeo la cintura del Sanin con uno de sus brazos mientras su mano agarraba el brazo del otro hombre, por la sorpresa, Orochimaru soltó al chico, que cayó al suelo y empezó a toser.

— ¿Que se supone que haces Uchiha? Siseo amenazante.

—Disculpa no fue mi intención tocarte, pero estabas a punto de ahorcar a mi nieto y esta fue la única forma que encontré para que dejaras de hacerlo.

—Pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermano, a veces es un joven muy impetuoso—intervino de inmediato el mayor de los jóvenes Uchiha, atrayendo la atención de Orochimaru que fijo su vista en el joven frente a él ¿Así que este era Itachi? El muchacho era bastante atractivo, miro inquieto a su nieto, que se dirigió al joven como si se conocieran de años, preocupado escucho la conversación que sostenían entre ellos sin percatarse que aun estaba atrapado en el abrazo del Patriarca de los Uchiha.

— ¿Itachi se supone, que este cara de estreñido, es tu hermano menor?

—No ocuparía esas palabras para referirme a él, pero sí es mi hermanito.

—Hombre te compadezco, debe ser un soberano dolor en el trasero.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, la mayoría de las veces lo es.

— ¡Hay! ¡Dejen de estar hablando como si yo no estuviera presente!—replico el aludido levantándose del suelo.

—Para el caso eres invisible Teme.

—Ya quisieras eso dobe.

—Itachi desde cuando conoces a la rubia tonta.

—Yo cuidaría mis palabras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el abuelo está presente y es el nuevo socio de las empresas Uchiha.

— ¿El?—replico con curiosidad el más joven de los hermanos Uchiha—volviendo su atención al hombre que anteriormente lo tenía atenazado por la garganta, el Sanin todavía estaba rodeado por el brazo de Madara lo que provoco que Naruto gritara.

— ¡Oiga usted, suelte a mi abuelito!

Con una sonrisa traviesa el patriarca de los Uchiha lo hizo, mientras Orochimaru ignorándolo se acerco a su nieto, mirando desdeñosamente al menor de los hermanos Uchiha, provocando que Sasuke sonriera.

—Ahora sé de donde sacaste el carácter dobe, pero no creas que porque eres un doncel te tratare diferente

—No te lo estoy pidiendo teme.

Con un suspiro el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se apretó la sien, su hermano no le estaba favoreciendo para nada en sus intenciones de acercarse al rubio y estaba complicando las cosas con el Sanin más de la cuenta.

—Deja de ser tan necio hermanito y pídele disculpas a los dos.

—No veo porque, fue ese tonto quien empezó.

—Porque estuviste a punto de llegar a las manos, con alguien que merece tu mayor consideración y respeto por quién es y por lo que es.

—Ellos no parecen seres indefensos o debiluchos, para preocuparse por eso.

—Y yo no dije que lo fueran, simplemente estoy recordandote las reglas más básicas de la cortesía, no porque son donceles sino porque son nuestros socios.

—Deja de alterar a tu hermano y discúlpate Sasuke, no quiero que piensen que soy descortés, o que soy incapaz de darles a nuestros socios su debido lugar, ni que fue nuestra intención interrumpir su descanso, fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos y como tal creo que es una gran oportunidad, para fomentar una mejor convivencia entre nosotros —el Sanin bufo incrédulo ante las palabras del Uchiha, pero acepto, tanto él como los muchachos planeaban pasar el día aquí y no pensaba perderlo solo por la presencia de los Uchiha, específicamente de Madara, que por primera vez desde que lo conoció, demostró porque era la cabeza de las industrias Uchiha.

Asiendo uso de su aplomo Sasuke asintió, dirigiéndose al Sanin inclino ligeramente la cabeza, pero en cuanto le llego el turno de disculparse con Naruto, apretó con dureza la mano de éste, quien respondió apretándola con mayor fuerza, estaban empezando a aumentar la presión en sus manos, cuando el más joven de los hermanos Uchiha, sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro que le hizo voltear la cabeza, con una mano en su hombro su hermano mayor le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya es suficiente hermanito, creo que Naruto quiere su mano de vuelta.

Apenas soltó la mano del rubio, apareció Hinata la chica lucía despampanante en un bikini blanco de dos piezas el cual hacía resaltar su escultural figura iba seguida tanto de Neji como de sus amigas Tente y Kurenai, esta ultima era también su institutriz mirada del más joven de los Uchiha se suavizo de inmediato al ver a su novia, dudando que éste tuviera la más mínima cortesía de presentárselos a los demás ocupantes de la piscina, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha decidió hacer las presentaciones.

—Naruto ella es Hinata, la novia de mi hermanito, su primo Neji y estas son sus amigas Tente y la señorita Kurenai.

— ¡No juegues el gañan de tu hermano, tiene una novia! ¡Y una muy bonita!— la chica estaba roja como un tomate ante el cumplido, mientras Itachi tosió conteniendo una risa, continuo con las presentaciones.

—Hinata este señor es Orochimaru Namizake y su nieto Naruto.

—Mu-mucho gusto mi nombre mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga—Orochimaru sonrió la niña era muy tímida y bastante dulce, lo contrario de lo que se esperaba de una rica heredera, no se sorprendió para nada cuando su nieto la tomo de la mano y la arrastró con el grupo de donceles diciéndole.

—Vamos tienes que contarme, cómo pudiste terminar de novia del idiota también voy a presentarte a mis otros amigos y a las chicas cuando lleguen ¡Ustedes también pueden venir!—dijo dirigiéndose al grupo que acompañaba a la chica, volteando a ver al mayor de los dos hermanos exclamo— ¿Qué esperas Itachi?

Inclinándose respetuosamente, el joven cuervo acompaño a los chicos siendo seguido de cerca por su hermano menor, que se veía muy contrariado porque el rubio había apartado a su novia de su lado.

Recuperándose de la impresión, Neji le comento al Sanin—Su nieto es bastante…impulsivo y confiado, no es el tipo de persona que se esperaría, ostenta el apellido Namizake.

—Me gusta que sea así, ser engreído por el dinero que te heredaron las personas que te precedieron no te servirá de mucho, además en una escala social superior las amistades son creadas por los intereses, no por se sientan afines o haya sinceridad en ellos, además es joven se puede permitir ser inocente.

—Una visión bastante vanguardista, pero no muy bien bienvenida si me permite decir.

—Es posible pero el orgullo y el dinero van tomados de la mano, ser increíblemente rico no te convierte en una mejor persona.

—Sí y mi amigo aquí presente nunca escogería un amigo basado en ello, aunque tampoco en las buenas cualidades, el no tiene ninguno ¡Aunque debería!

—¡Tsunade!—replico el Sanin enviándole una mirada llena de reconvención a la mujer mayor que entro al lado de su esposo y seguida de Sakura y sus amigas, que sin dudarlo se dirigieron de inmediato hacia donde el rubio, que les hacía de señas llamándolas para presentarles a la heredera de los Hyuga.

El joven Hyuga después de considerarlo un momento, se inclino respetuosamente ante el Sanin y se acerco al grupo de jóvenes, donde para mayor incentivo para unirse descubrió al bello albino que le llamo fuertemente la atención el día anterior.

El patriarca de los Uchiha sonrió para sí mismo ante el comentario del Sanin, aunque era verdad, nunca se debía subestimar la importancia de las conexiones y amistades en las altas esferas, a pesar que la mayoría de las veces sino el 100% le darían la espalda en un apuro, o gustosos ayudarían a clavarle el puñal en la espalda, pero por ahora su mayor interés residía en los recién llegados, la mujer rubia bendecida con un generoso busto parecía ser muy cercana al Sanin por la familiaridad y descaro con que le hablaba, debía poseer bastante información sobre el hombre, que podría ser muy valiosa para conocerlo más a fondo e intimar con el más adelante, asiendo uso de su mejor sonrisa, se acerco al pequeño grupo formado por el Sanin y sus amigos.

— ¿Debo presumir que son tus amigos Orochimaru, no piensas presentármelos?

Aunque su mayor deseo era decirle que no y mostrarle la lengua llevándose a Tsunade con él se contuvo, fingiendo una cortesía que no sentía para nada el Sanin respondió.

—Ellos son Tsunade y Dan Kato, están casados y son amigos míos de muchos años, aunque creo que no necesitan presentación cada uno es una eminencia en su ramo.

Conteniendo una sonrisa ante el énfasis en casados que puso el Sanin se presento el mismo—Soy Uchiha Madara y por supuesto que conozco la reputación que la precede, doctora Tsunade—dijo dándole la mano.

La mujer mayor lo miro de arriba abajo, antes de saludarlo después de eso arrastró a Orochimaru con ella para poder hablar en privado, el patriarca de los Uchiha miro atónito la acción que fue un golpe directo a su ego, ninguna mujer antes le había dado tales muestras de indiferencia, en sí el hecho no importaba, pero desafortunadamente se había llevado al Sanin con ella, un poco contrariado por lo ocurrido, estrechó la mano la mano ofrecida por el hombre a su lado.

—Le pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi esposa, ella es muy protectora de Orochimaru ha sido así desde la secundaría y jamás ha podido salir completamente de rol de hermana protectora.

Madara sonrió, Dan Kato parecía más comunicativo y no estaba tan a la defensiva como su mujer, tal vez consiguiera alguna buena información del reconocido pediatra —Es un poco interesante, ya que él no parece necesitarlo—ambos rieron un poco ante eso y empezaron a hablar desenfadadamente.

Mientras las personas mayores conversaban, Hinata que empezó a charlar con las demás chicas y chicos, perdiendo la timidez rápidamente entre el grupo de animados y amistosos donceles, por su parte Neji aprovecho para sentarse al lado del tranquilo joven de ojos verde esmeralda que tanto había llamado su atención.

Pasadas unas horas, el patriarca de los Uchiha, después de darse un buen chapuzón, se encontraba recostado en una de las tumbonas, lanzando miradas inquisitivas hacia donde estaba el mayor de sus nietos, éste estaba al lado del lindo rubiecito que era el nieto de Orochimaru, ahora entendía de dónde provenía el cambio inesperado de su nieto en estas vacaciones, todo parecía indicar que él y el joven doncel se habían visto con frecuencia, por la familiaridad con la que se trataron, sonriendo con suficiencia los contempló detenidamente se veían muy bien juntos.

Sus cavilaciones a este respecto fueron interrumpidas por el menor de sus nietos que se encontraba a su lado recostado en otra tumbona, el chico había llegado a su lado con el semblante osco, después de que la esperanza de poder hablar a solas con Hinata terminara, cuando esta fue rodeada por todas las chicas y "se pusieran a chismear sobre cosas sin sentido" Madara se había reído de la expresión ocupada por su nieto, diciéndole que debía que aprender a tener paciencia y a escuchar.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay, en la dirección donde esta mi hermano con el dobe, que te causa tanto interés abuelo?

—El futuro.

— ¿El futuro?—Sasuke miro a su hermano que terminaba de despedirse de Naruto y miro incrédulo a su abuelo—Yo solo veo al dobe y a Itachi.

El hombre mayor contuvo una sonrisa—Yo veo un rubio de ojos negros, o un peli-negro de ojos azules.

—Abuelo creo que te falla la vista, necesitas usar anteojos.

El patriarca de los Uchiha rio internamente, no podía decir abiertamente "un Uchiha de ojos azules" porque su nieto podría tratar de intervenir y arruinar lo que pudiera ocurrir entre Itachi y el nieto de Orochimaru, lo único que lamentaba era que el mayor de su nietos era un hombre calmado, respetuoso y muy caballeroso, si el Sanin se hubiera mostrado la mitad de cariñoso y confiado que el niño, a estas horas estarían encerrados en la habitación haciendo el amor como si no hubiera un mañana…hablando eso, la mirada del Uchiha se desvió hacia donde estaba su homologo éste estaba leyendo un libro, sacando anotaciones, intercambiando comentarios con Tsunade y lanzando alguna que otra mirada a la bonita pareja formado por los nietos de ambos.

—Deja de verlo tan abiertamente, no querrás que se dé cuenta y se incomode—exclamo el cuervo joven que justo había regresado en ese momento.

— ¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad? La vista es muy buena desde aquí recuéstate y lo comprobaras.

Dudoso Itachi se recostó en la otra perezosa que estaba al lado de su abuelo y sin poder evitarlo miro en dirección a Naruto, sonriendo para sí mismo bueno no podía negarlo la vista era encantadora, compuesta por un rubio en un ajustado shorts de baño similares a los que ocupaba cuando se vieron en la playa, con la diferencia que ahora pintados en uno de los costados, había un zorro de nueve colas, el hombre mayor sonrió victorioso ahora estaba seguro de donde provenía el cambio para bien de su nieto.

—Aun así tanto tu como Sasuke deberían desviar la mirada, no es agradable tener un voyerista viendo todos tus movimientos.

—Yo no soy voyerista, solo un admirador de las bellezas de piel pálida, cabello negro que lucen estupendas en bañador— Itachi hizo una mueca mientras Sasuke hizo el ademan de meterse un dedo en la boca para vomitar.

—¡ Y lo dices con el mayor de los descaros, eres un pervertido!—exclamo escandalizado el cuervo más joven, después de tranquilizarse miro al Sanin y de vuelta a su abuelo y comento—…Así que él es quien te tenía así ayer, tiene una bastante fuerza en esos brazos suyos, parece una boa constrictora—comento el muchacho frotándose la garganta.

—Sí, él es, en cuanto a lo otro no soy un pervertido soy un Uchiha y un varón al igual que ustedes, la verdad lo preferiría ver completamente desnudo, al igual que ustedes lo harían con sus respectivas parejas, tal vez porque son jóvenes piensan que debería estar muerto en cierto áreas y les resulta muy difícil aceptar que soy un hombre.

Sasuke se puso colorado hasta la orejas, mientras Itachi trato de controlar el color que subía a su rostro, su abuelo era endemoniadamente directo y sin sutilezas de ningún tipo cuando se trataba de hablar de sexo.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos, piense que estás muerto en esas áreas, francamente lo has hecho imposible…sin embargo somos tus nietos y tu eres demasiado… explicito, es traumático enterarse de la vida sexual de tu abuelo y para ser sinceros, eso, dicho por ti suena espantoso.

— ¡Si, no haces parecer unos depravados sexuales que vamos a saltar como animales sobre la persona que nos gusta!—exclamo el cuervo más joven, ya repuesto de la imagen mental que se había hecho sobre Hinata en traje de Eva.

Sonriendo Madara miro a sus nietos—Supongo que es un poco mi culpa, pero interrumpamos la conversación no quiero que el lenguaje mundano llegue al serpentino arzobispo del convento, o a otros oídos, se acerca la hora de almorzar, hablaremos después.

—Veo que captaste el mensaje.

—Soy un Uchiha después de todo, no te preocupes, tengo muchos más años que tú y más experiencia también, no pienso hacer algo que aleje o asuste a mi hermosa serpiente blanca.

— ¡Por dios, te has vuelto horriblemente cursi, abuelo!—exclamó el cuervo más joven.

— ¡Ho! Soy de otra época, aunque no lo creas, tengo un lado romántico también.

—Pellízcame Itachi, creo que estoy soñando, el abuelo acaba de admitir que es viejo.

—Lo haría, pero no quiero atraer la atención de nadie.

Sonriendo ante las payasadas de sus nietos Madara puso un dedo en sus labios en indicación de silencio, a la vez que señalaba a la puerta. Los camareros se presentaron poco después para tomar las órdenes, sudando un poco al ver congregados en ella a los inquilinos de las dos suites principales, no se suponía que el lugar debía estar tan lleno, desplazándose entre ellos le dieron el menú y se dedicaron a esperar por su pedido, cuando lo recibieron se retiraron rápidamente, trayendo lo que lo huéspedes habían solicitado.

Los grupos se habían divido en tres, las chicas comían entre risas y anécdotas, mientras el grupo de donceles comían junto con los dos Sanin, Dan y Sabuza, Neji por su parte estaba junto con los Uchiha, no viendo ningún peligro para la virtud de su prima entre tanta mujeres y el inusualmente numeroso grupo de donceles, toda la paz se vio rota cuando con voz, cantarina y maliciosa Naruto anuncio.

— ¡Molestias a la izquierda abuelito!

Orochimaru miro en la dirección indicada y soltó una maldición, los organizadores del evento lo había encontrando, con un suspiro se puso su bata y se dirigió hacia donde estaban, de todos modos el discurso ya estaba preparado y esperaba serviría para despejar algunas estúpidas dudas y acabar con las mentiras de algunos libros mediocres, el movimiento no paso desapercibido por el patriarca de los Uchiha, sonrió para sus adentros pensando que por nada del mundo se perdería esa conferencia.


	18. Conferencia

Sentado en la cama de la habitación de su abuelo en el hotel Naruto miraba el traje escogido por éste para ir a la conferencia, después de ser testigo de lo que podría catalogarse como "una cruenta batalla de voluntades con Tsunade" en el que quedaron descartados los dos trajes previamente elegidos por el Sanin los cuales eran un poco grandes para el hombre mayor, éste se había resignado a llevar el conjunto que ahora descansaba en la cama.

La vestimenta le quedaba perfecta y a pesar de la insistencia de Orochimaru que era demasiado informal, tuvo que resignarse al hecho de que las palabras dichas por Dan eran ciertas "ningún hombre sea varón o doncel, puede ganarle una discusión a una mujer" con curiosidad el rubio vio a su abuelo salir del baño con una toalla en el cabello y la bata, tenia deseos de ver a su abuelo en el conjunto compuesto por una camisa gris oscuro de cuello de tortuga con un pantalón de vestir del mismo color y una chaqueta color caqui.

El Sanin sonrió con cariño al ver las expectativas de su nieto, y miro entornando los ojos a Tsunade que no había abandonado la habitación tampoco, sin poder evitarlo pregunto.

— ¿Por qué estas aun aquí Tsunade?

—Por supuesto para asegurarme que te pongas lo que escogimos, y no otra cosa si fuera por ti llevarías esos trajes cuadrados que arruinan tu figura ¿Pero me parecía que tenias algo mejor, más bonito, que va acuerdo con tu personalidad? ¿Naruto?

—Son de gala, se quedaron en casa agarrando polillas junto con los míos y se ven francamente opresivos.

—Eres imposible mocoso y tú—dijo la Sanin apuntado a Orochimaru con el dedo—deberías llevar a tu nieto a uno de esos eventos de gala, es hora de que lo presentes en sociedad.

—La sociedad ya conoce suficiente a mi nieto, no tengo deseos que un montón de degenerados toquen las manos de mi nieto.

—Y esas fiestas son b-o-o-o-oring

— ¿Aburridas? No puedes saberlo si no has ido a una.

—Una vez fui a una tenía siete, la pase dormido en el hombro de mi abuelo y tuve que soportar que algunas mujeres me pellizcaran las mejillas y que unos tipos le dijeran a mi abuelo que yo era un chico muy lindo mientras me frotaban la mano, desde entonces no voy a una.

—Eso explica muchas cosas ¿Cuándo fue eso Orochimaru?

—En el velatorio de Hanzo, nuestro viejo maestro de la escuela de medicina.

—Sí, pues no fueron los únicos a los que le frotaron la mano, por lo menos a ustedes los vieron a la cara.

—No me dijiste eso.

—No había necesidad a diferencia de ti que de seguro estabas pendiente de tu nieto y de seguro no te diste cuenta, yo fracture un par de dedos aquí y allá, fue un excelente remedio…Solo me pregunto qué clase de amistades hizo el viejo, ver ese montón de momias salidas de su ataúdes y sus hijos pervertidos no fue volvieron más solemne ese evento.

—No me preguntes, no tengo buenos recuerdos de mis días en le secundaria y la universidad, por lo que ninguno de los que estaban presentes me parecieron conocidos.

—Olvidar lo malo ¿No es así?

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Pero de todas formas mocoso, eso fue un velatorio no una fiesta o evento social.

—Hm… a mi parecen similares, se ponen trajes oscuros, se pasan hablando sobre la vida de las demás personas y a veces beben algún tipo de licor.

—Definitivamente no se qué amistades hizo el viejo Hanzo. Aun así Orochimaru deberías llevarlo a alguna fiesta de sociedad, con el esmero que pusieron Iruka y tú en su educación se que a pesar de que se comporta como un mocoso impertinente, tiene unos modales excelentes ¿A propósito porque no trajeron a Iruka con ustedes?

—Están trabajando en darle el hermanito o hermanita que tanto quiere Konohamaru, o por lo menos eso me dijo Genma antes de que Iruka le diera un golpe en la nuca.

—Naruto, esas cosas no se dicen— lo reprendió el Sanin, antes de contestar—esta con Genma cuidando nuestra casa, no desean dejar a Konohamaru en manos de una niñera, además me dijo que quiere revisar las lecciones que le impartirá a Haku y Kimimaro.

—Es una lástima que los chicos hubieran estado tan enfermos, que no pudieron asistir a la Universidad, sigo sin poder creer que le robaste a ese instituto a Iruka para que diera clases privadas a los muchachos.

—No se lo robe simplemente me limite a ofrecerle un mejor salario y la tranquilidad de no ser acosado sexualmente por su superior, como es de suponer el director no dijo nada, quería evitar el escándalo, me lo cedió con una facilidad sorprendente, sin embargo yo no pude evitar que se fugara "accidentalmente" un poco de información a los medios escolásticos—sonrió el Sanin maliciosamente.

Tsunade rio alegremente— ¡Se me olvidaba, que a veces puedes ser bastante retorcido!

—Es posible, pero el muchacho es tímido y reservado, no me extrañaría que el hombre lo hubiera terminado forzando a tener relaciones sexuales.

—Creo que Iruka me dijo que Misuki era su amigo y no quería meterlo en problemas.

—Una muestra de lo que es un mal amigo entonces, ahora salgan hay partes de mí que mi nieto no debe ver.

—No sé qué te preocupa tanto Orochimaru, he visto esas partes y no tienes nada de malo

—Lo sé, pero aparte de que no quiero dejarle el trauma indeleble de ver a su abuelo desnudo, necesito mi privacidad y ya que esto no es una revisión médica, quiero hacer uso de ella, así que si me permiten, quiero vestirme a gusto.

—Está bien pero para asegurarme…Naruto toma la chaqueta del conjunto o tu abuelo se nos escabullirá, antes de que podamos verlo en el.

Con una sonrisa picaresca el rubio hizo lo que le dijeron, mientras el Sanin entornaba los ojos. Poco después salió de la habitación mientras veía al dúo sentado cómodamente, en el sofá que quedaba frente a la puerta de su habitación, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro se acerco a ellos preguntándoles.

— ¿Y bien, que les parece?

— Te ves bien abuelito, pareces más joven, creo que deberías prescindir más a menudo de la corbata.

— ¿Qué te dije? El traje te queda perfecto y acentúa tus atributos—sonrió con suficiencia Tsunade—date vuelta permíteme ver cómo te queda por detrás.

— No se para que mi trasero sigue donde lo deje, según pude ver hace un rato—replico el Sanin dándose vuelta de todas formas

—Te ajusta perfectamente, pero permíteme hacerle unos pequeños arreglos—diciendo esto la Sanin introdujo dos dedos en el cinturón mientras pasaba la mano por la parte trasera del pantalón, lo que provoco que el Sanin dijera en broma.

—Oye, no toques si no vas a comprar.

—Si esto estuviera en venta, hace mucho que lo hubieran comprado, podemos decirle al Uchiha si está interesado—comento en tono de guasa la mujer mayor mientras terminaba de dar unos retoques al pantalón.

—Huuug , es lo único que me faltaría que el hombre terminara haciendo chistes sexuales a mi costa

— ¡Ho, Vamos! No pongas esa cara sabes que estoy bromeando, bien ya esta—dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el trasero—lo que pasa contigo es que tienes una cintura un poco estrecha y a pesar de que has engruesado con la edad sigue siendo bastante delgada.

—Y como cuando éramos jóvenes sigues tocándome a tu antojo y sin pedir permiso.

—Ese argumento tendría algún valor si tú y yo no nos hubiéramos visto ya tantas veces todas las partes de nuestra anatomía.

— ¡Heeew!

—Cierra la boca mocoso, un niño tan delgado y con un vientre tan pronunciado como lo era Orochimaru con ocho meses de embarazo, necesitaba ayuda para bañarse y vestirse, ha sido como mi hermano mellizo desde que teníamos seis, así que no dude en brindarle mi apoyo.

—Sí, pero tú disfrutaste y disfrutas cuándo tienes la oportunidad, de ocuparme como tu muñeca gigante para vestir.

—Pero eres más bonita que una muñeca y no puedo ponerte vestidos.

—Pptf— Hizo el Sanin mirando con incredulidad a Tsunade, mientras esta entornaba los ojos—lo intestaste una vez, cuando estaba a punto de ajustar los nueve meses.

—Y te hubiera convencido, si no fuera porque me cayó mal la cara de expectación del idiota irresponsable de tu ex –marido.

Naruto miro curioso a su abuelo preguntándole— ¿Alguna vez usaste vestido abuelo?

—Ni que estuviera loco, lo más cercano que me veras usar algo parecido a uno, será mis batas de baño, las de dormir y las de laboratorio, respeto a los que son tan valientes para ponerse uno, pero eso no me sienta bien, estoy muy contento con el sexo que dios me dio.

—Creo que yo también, si fuera mujer con lo descuidado que a veces es tu abuelo, lo puedo ver dormido con una bata un poco floja, que deje ver todos sus encantos.

Reconociendo que era una alusión directa a lo sucedido en el spa y agradecido que no menciono quien fue el otro involucrado en el incidente, replico —Pienso que es mejor que imaginar a Jiraya con una horrible bata floreada, una maya para el pelo y un par de pantuflas

El rubio sin poder resistirlo se revolcó por el suelo riendo a todo pulmón, las peleas entre su abuelo y la Sanin siempre eran divertidas, pero la imagen del ermitaño pervertido en ese atuendo era una mezcla entre el vomito y la risa.

Sonriendo ante la risa alegre del muchacho el Sanin se acomodo la chaqueta y dio un profundo suspiro de resignación comentando.

—aunque no me importa, espero que no estén demasiado pagados con sus ideas, algunos científicos por más ridículo que parezca, son de mente muy cerrada y se consideran dueños de la verdad absoluta, eso a pesar de que no hay nada tan cambiante como la ciencia.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe Orochimaru?

—No es necesario aprovecha y date una escapada romántica con Dan, el pobre a estado viendo con total desesperación el vestido negro de tirantes en el cuello, que me mostraste cuando llegamos, lo único que temo es que vas a tardar más en ponértelo, que él en quitártelo.

—Esa es la idea, esa es la idea—admitió con una sonrisa picaresca la Sanin.

—No deberían discutir eso delante, soy un niño puedo quedar traumado—Dijo el rubio esquivando con habilidad uno de los cojines lanzados por Tsunade.

—Hace mucho que perdiste la edad para traumarte de comentarios como estos mocosos, si no lo hiciste con la primera ojeada que le diste a los libros de Jiraya o con sus comentarios de doble sentido, nada lo hará.

—No los leí el solo me los regalo, pero reconozco que fue divertido saltar sobre la hoguera del jardín.

Bueno dejen de discutir ustedes dos, ya me voy quiero ver cómo van los preparativos para la disertación que daré.

— ¿No quieres que vaya contigo abuelito?

—Quédate y diviértete, te aseguro que no es entretenido estar entre un montón de viejos… y algunos jóvenes, con mentes obtusas, que les impiden ver más allá o escucharme disertar algo que tú ya sabes, además estoy seguro que se prolongara algunas horas.

Como fue previsto por el Hombre mayor el discurso se extendió un poco más allá de lo previsto, Madara lo escuchó sentado en uno de los lugares más apartados y oscuros en la sala, para que el orador no lo notara, disfrutando sobremanera que los presentes al verlo estuvieran demasiado impactados, para sentarse a su lado en el sillón que supuestamente debía compartir con alguno de los oyentes.

Preguntándose con sonrisa burlona, sí la causa del nerviosismo, tendría que ver con la camisa rojo vino llevaba puesta, o el pelo suelto. Ignoro todo eso en cuanto escucho hablar al Sanin, la disertación fue bastante reveladora, informándole de cosas que le eran desconocidas, pero lo más interesante fue cuando llegaron las preguntas, las cuales escucho con mucha atención.

—Señor Orochimaru, usted ha dado a entender que el doncelismo es una adaptación natural al medio ¿Pero cómo es posible? No existe información que en el pasado se dieran estos casos de hombres que puedan llevar y dar a luz niños, además que no es muy frecuente que se dé en otros países ¿No sería más sensato creer que es una mutación reciente?—pregunto uno de los espectadores.

Sonrisa condescendiente del Sanin, provoco una reacción similar en el patriarca de los Uchiha, su serpiente tenia la respuesta y por lo visto era una que conocía muy bien.

—Se olvida mi querido colega, de la cosa más primordial llena de prejuicios e irracional que existe…. la naturaleza humana, como ya explique con anterioridad el hermafroditismo perfecto o casi perfecto, que no debe ser confundido con la transexualidad o la androginia, proviene de un gen adicional…mejor dicho de la confinación de genes, que surgió de la escases de mujeres, en las poblaciones o clanes que estuvieran demasiado alejados de otros seres humanos, una adaptación inverosímil para nosotros y nuestras mentes, pero no para la naturaleza que busca la preservación de las especies de cualquier forma y de la que ya ha dado muestra.

—Perdón que lo interrumpa ¿No sería eso compararnos con los animales?

— ¿Y qué es lo que nos separa de los anfibios y los peces? Algunos genes y la forman en que se combinan, si se preguntan porque el cambio no es tan marcado como en ellos, la respuesta es simple, los peces y batracios son de sangre fría y sus órganos reproducción se encuentran en el interior, por lo que los cambios en el exterior no son visibles, a un hombre no se le pueden caer sus genitales, por lo que los cambios ocurren en el interior de una manera parecida, pero a diferencia de ellos esto ocurre en los primeros días de gestación, solo es necesario un ligero cambio en la división de las células y cromosomas y nace un hermafrodita perfecto.

—Pero eso no responde mi pregunta anterior.

—A eso iba antes de ser interrumpido, por nuestro colega aquí presente, pero para explicarlo con más claridad tendría que adentrarme en un campo que no es el mío, ser un varón siempre ha sido considerado un orgullo, tomen como ejemplo sino los grandes rascacielos que remplazan a los monolitos de antigüedad que representan al falo como algo digno de adoración, o sea que aun en los edificios, las naciones se pelean por quien tiene el órgano viril más grande—Un montón de risas y algunas toses se escucharon por todo el lugar, mientras el patriarca de los Uchiha sonreía con maldad, por lo visto el Sanin tenía sentido del humor, un poco más sutil que el de un varón, que hubiera sido más directo, pero con gusto se compararía con él cuando quisiera.

Pero me estoy desviando del punto, teniendo en cuenta entonces que el hombre se consideraba el epitome de la fuerza y superioridad, las mujeres en el pasado eran vistas como un objeto una posesión valoradas por su belleza y la cantidad de hijos que concibieran, pero que tipo de emoción podría despertar un hombre que renuncia a su supuesta superioridad que se entrega a otro hombre y es penetrado por él, repulsión desprecio y temor considerados peor que basura, no es de extrañar se tratara de ocultar lo mejor posible, para preservar su vida, lo que explica que no hubieran pruebas de su existencia en épocas anteriores, me estoy desviando sin embargo enfocándolo desde un punto de vista más emocional que científico.

Cuando un hombre, resulta embarazado el único medio para traer ese hijo al mundo es mediante la cesárea, algo que en épocas antiguas era toda una hazaña para los "papas" sobrevivir, aun así los genes se transmitían al niño y estos se perpetuaban a través de la posteridad hasta nuestros tiempos.

— ¿Pero si es así? ¿Por qué la naturaleza no ha proveído de una canal natural para el nacimiento del niño? Y usted afirma que un doncel puede embarazar a una mujer pero no a otro doncel ¿Cómo es posible? Teniendo en cuenta que puede embarazarse.

—Las dos preguntas son fáciles, la primera tiempo estamos ablando que el cuerpo humano ha sido y sigue perfeccionándose, a través de miles de años, el hermafroditismo sema- perfecto no ocurrió hasta hace como 2.500años aproximadamente, la segunda hormonas, el cuerpo de un hermafrodita debe mantener un equilibrio perfecto, tiene la capacidad de procrear de ambas maneras pero con la condición que sus consortes tengan dependiendo si son varón o mujer, mucha testosterona o mucho estrógeno, ambos funcionan pero para mantener el equilibrio o su funcionabilidad, su fertilidad es un poco más baja, así que son necesarias sus contrapartes de cualquiera de los dos sexos para lograr la procreación.

—Ahora sin embargo está más extendido ¿Cómo es posible?

—Humanitan humanitates, siempre cambiamos de lugar, emigramos en busca de nuevos horizontes que creemos serán mejores y el proceso nos terminamos mezclando, los genes son algo maravilloso se transmiten de un nacido a otro a través del tiempo y pueden saltarse varias generaciones antes de hacerse manifiestos, en pocas palabras una mezcla interracial.

—Señor Orochimaru ¿Qué opina de la teoría de Platón de que había seres andróginos que tenían dos cabezas cuatro brazos cuatro piernas y un solo tronco?

—Que no se, cómo podían caminar… todos los seres vivientes somos hermafroditas hasta que los gametos y cromosomas se separan y definen nuestro sexo unos días después de la concepción, en cuanto al significado no soy un escritor o filosofo para meterme con Jean de Mantesville o Ovidio, soy un doctor y un científico.

El debate en que él se convirtió la conferencia continúo por un rato más, mientras esto ocurría Naruto se miraba nervioso en el espejo, era la primera vez después de ese sueño erótico, que se encontraría a solas para cenar con él, solo esperaba no sonrojarse mucho, por suerte el lugar escogido por Itachi para cenar era un restaurante al aire libre (propiedad del hotel) desde donde se podían ver las estrellas y no era necesario llevar nada muy elegante, pero por si acaso miro nuevamente su cabello el cual había peinado de la misma forma que cuando se vieron en la oficina y el sencillo conjunto de camisa y jeans blancos para el verano, dudando si ponerse la chaqueta decidió dejarla de ser necesario regresaría por ella, con pasos nerviosos salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el sitio donde lo estaba esperando el Uchiha.

En cuanto entro lo divisó de inmediato el hombre joven se había soltado el cabello y la camisa azul celeste contrastaba tanto con este como con el pantalón negro de vestir que llevaba puesto, levantándose de su silla rápidamente cuando vio al rubio, descartando de inmediato el pensamiento un poco cursi de que el niño parecía un ángel…un ángel que él quería llevar a los infiernos de su pasión creciente.


	19. Cena

Un poco nervioso y avergonzado al ver el pelo largo y suelto, que le recordaba el sueño que tuvo recientemente, Naruto se sentó en la silla que le indico Itachi, tratando de despejar su mente del pensamiento, levantó la vista de la mesa mirando directamente a los ojos al peli-negro, olvidándose de todo al darse cuenta de un detalle que no noto antes, los ojos de Itachi no eran negros como había creído en un principio, eran de un color rojo oscuro casi negro, que solo podía apreciarse cuando la luz daba en ellos iluminándolos de cierta manera ¿Ho tal vez esa solo la iluminación? Conteniendo el deseo repentino de acercarse para averiguar si en verdad eran de ese color, le dedico una cálida sonrisa a la vez que inquirió.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Itachi?

—La que desees Naruto.

—Tus ojos, no sé si es mi imaginación pero ¿Son de color rojo oscuro no es así?

Sintiéndose halagado de que alguien, de por fin después de tanto tiempo alguien notara sus ojos, en lugar de tener fija su atención en otras partes de su cuerpo, le decido una sonrisa seductora y le hablo con voz sensual.

— Lo son eres la primera persona que lo nota, pero no se comparan con los tuyos que tienen un azul tan marcado como el cielo de verano.

— ¡Y tienes la voz!

— ¿Hm…La voz?

— ¡No es nada, no es nada! ¡Es solo algo que me dijo Anko, no tiene importancia!—exclamó el rubio haciendo grandes espavientos con las manos, mientras maldecía a la mujer por haberle dicho ese comentario.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que dijo tu instructora? —El niño se puso rojo ante el recuerdo

—_Anko._

— _¿Qué? pequeño latoso._

— _¿Tú conociste a papa, no es así?_

—_Sí._

— _¿Como lo describirías?_

—_Bueno mocoso, lo vamos a poner así. Hay hombres guapos, hay otros con un físico extraordinario, unos que tienen una voz tan sensual que te hacen vibrar todo el cuerpo, junta las tres cosas y tendrás a un hombre que te dejara con las piernas temblando y los calzones por las rodillas, así sería tu padre._

— _¡Anko! ¡Yo no te pregunte sobre eso!_

—_Entonces no me preguntes de nuevo, eso es lo que opino de tu padre, pregúntale mejor al señor Orochimaru sobre él, solo una advertencia, sí te encuentras un hombre así, procura que tus interiores sean nuevos._

No había forma educada de exponer eso, por lo que movió negativamente la cabeza, ni siquiera a él se le escapo, que decirlo sonaría como que se le estaba insinuando de la manera más descarada, por lo que respondió.

—No puedo decirlo, suena horrible, mejor sigamos hablando del color de tus ojos, es muy inusual nunca lo había visto en otras personas.

Enarcando una ceja el joven cuervo, se pregunto curioso que le habría dicho la extraña y briosa mujer, tal vez se lo pudiera preguntar cuando tuvieran más confianza entre ellos, así que opto por responderle.

—Es un rasgo familiar, todos los Uchiha tienen los ojos del mismo color solo varían de tonalidad, mi abuelo, mi tío mi hermano y si lo recuerdo bien mi padre también los tenía de ese color, pero como nadie parece notarlo, decimos que tenemos los ojos negros, suena más natural.

—Gua, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes—dijo el niño fascinado por la tonalidad del iris—cuándo los vi creí que era una ilusión óptica creada por la luz, son preciosos parecen un par de rubíes.

El peli-negro lo miro y rompió a reír, lo que enfurruño al rubio que le pregunto.

—Se puede saber que es tan gracioso.

—El cumplido, han alabado muchas cosas de mí pero no mis ojos, es muy agradable saber que te llama la atención algo aparte de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Oye ya te pedí disculpas por eso!

—Y como te dije no tienes porque disculparte, no me sentí incomodo por ello y para serte franco me reí porque das mejores cumplidos que yo.

—No sabía que podías ser un comediante, con lo serio que pareces.

—Y eso te disgusta.

—No me encanta solo espero que no seas malo conmigo, cuando salgan alguna de mis tonterías.

—Lo prometo.

— ¿Dijiste que tu padre también los tenía, le paso algo?

—Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, cuando yo tenía siete años, un conductor ebrio choco contra su vehículo arrojándolos de la vía y haciéndolos chocar contra el muro, ambos murieron al instante, desde entonces mi abuelo se encarga de nosotros.

—Lo –lo siento no lo sabía no fue mi intención recordarte algo tan doloroso—dijo el rubio apesadumbrado y avergonzado por haberle preguntando, descontento por verlo triste el peli-negro se apresuro a contestar.

—No te sientas mal, no es algo que tú pudieras adivinar, yo lo he aceptado.

—Sabes, mis padres también murieron en su caso fue algo que falló en el avión en que viajaban, las cosas se complicaron porque los intercepto una tormenta y terminaron estrellándose, en una de las islas, mi abuelo no descanso hasta encontrar sus cuerpos y darles sepultura.

Ambos permanecieron silenciosos por unos momentos, hasta que Naruto dio junto sus palmas con fuerza haciendo un sonido estruendoso.

—Mira que tú me invitaste a cenar y yo te estoy estropeando la noche con cosas tristes, tengo hambre ¿Vemos el menú?

Itachi sonrió suavemente ante la salida de Naruto, pronto el niño no necesitaría ocultar sus sentimientos delante de él, enmascarándolos con ese repentino estallido de alegría, se encargaría de ello, pero por hoy lo dejaría pasar, después de escoger algunos platillos y mientras esperaban que les sirvieran se pusieron a platicar nuevamente, esta vez de cosas más alegres.

—Si no es una indiscreción preguntar ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?—pregunto el peli-negro.

—Manejar a toda velocidad, me encantan los autos de carreras, Kakashi me enseño a conducir el es increíble haciéndolo, pero dice que no es tan bueno en comparación a como lo fue mi padre.

El joven cuervo lo miro sorprendido, de todas las cosas no esperaba que fuera ese su hobby, extrañado que el Sanin siendo tan protector de su nieto le permitiera dedicarse a un entretenimiento, tan peligroso indago.

— ¿Y tu abuelo te lo permite?

—Solo si lo hago, en una pista especial y no compito contra nadie, dice que no puede hacer nada porque lo tengo en la sangre, tanto a mi mama como a mi papa les gustaba la velocidad, pero me advirtió que si salgo con el más mínimo rasguño, lo único que voy a conducir hasta que cumpla los cincuenta es una bicicleta y que si es necesario se va a salir de la tumba para garantizarlo.

Una sonora carcajada, que intento aplacar de inmediato salió de la garganta del joven cuervo, haciendo sonreír al rubio que a su vez pregunto.

—Y cuál es tu diversión favorita, ya que te has reído a mi costa—mirándolo con diversión evidente Itachi respondió.

—Realmente no sé, nunca he tenido tiempo entre los estudios y los negocios para divertirme así que no estoy seguro.

—Hombre no me digas que estas esclavizado detrás de un escritorio, te propongo algo cuando regresemos busquemos algo que te gustaría hacer y lo haremos juntos, si no te interesa intentaremos otra cosa hasta que demos con tu distracción favorita ¿Te parece?

Con picardía el Uchiha pensó que el momento perfecto para obtener los datos del chico así que respondió—Me parece bien, pero necesitaríamos mantenernos comunicados, tenemos que intercambiar nuestros números de celular y correo electrónico.

—Muy bien, dame tu teléfono y pondré mi numero ahí, añadiré también mi correo electrónico tu toma el mío y escribes el tuyo ¿Qué dices?

—Me parece bien.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo al ver el modelo del teléfono y se encogió de hombros, tal parecía que los Uchiha se dedicaban a fabricar teléfonos también, si el logotipo del abanico en él era una pista, se lo devolvió, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, podía preguntarle en otra ocasión, de pronto le asalto una curiosidad repentina y sin poder contenerse le pregunto.

— ¿Itachi, tienes auto?

—Sí pero no lo saco, casi nunca lo necesito ya que voy siempre acompañando a mi abuelo, está en el garaje.

— ¿Qué modelo es?

El peli-negro hizo una mueca, el día que lo compro tuvo una pelea con Sasuke, así que adquirió el auto como una forma de revancha, su abuelo le había dicho que era una obra de arte digno de un Uchiha, pero la realidad es que nunca lo había sacado del garaje desde que lo adquirió, porque se le había pasado el enojo, no estaba seguro como tomaría el rubio el saberlo pero decidió informárselo de todos modos.

—Un Maybacht Excelero de color negro y rojo.

—Repítelo.

— ¿Perdón?

—La marca de tu auto.

Dudando ante la mirada brillante en los ojos del rubio, que lo hacían lucir como un violador o asesino en serie, lo repitió por segunda vez.

—Un Maybacht excelero.

Sin saber cuándo ni cómo su mano fue atrapado entre las dos del rubio que con voz suplicante y ojos soñadores le pidió—Muéstramelo.

Ojos del peli-negro se abrieron de golpe, si el niño supiera lo mal que sonó eso, sobre todo acompañado por el tono excesivamente emocionado que ocupo, aclarándose la garganta y calmando sus hormonas desbocadas respondió—Está en mi casa, tendrías que ir haya, para poder verlo.

—Hecho tú me dices cuando puedo ir y me presentare. ..Ita—exclamo el rubio haciendo un lindo puchero, a la vez que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, el joven cuervo trago grueso, el Namizake iba a ser su muerte de seguir con ese comportamiento, o para ser específicos iba volver a la vida cierta parte de su anatomía—ita, puedo tocarlo ¿Verdad?

Escucharon un tos a su derecha y se fijaron el camarero que traía la comida, el hombre tenía la cara enrojecida, tomando conciencia rápida de lo de que su conversación sobre el auto, pudo haber sido mal interpretada, dijo con prontitud.

—Por supuesto que te dejare tocar el Maybacth excelero y hasta puedes conducirlo si quieres, pero como podrás entender no puedo dejar que vayas solo.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes serás mi copiloto solo procura no marearte—dijo el rubio volviendo a su actitud alegre y desenfadada, mientras le servían la comida, el joven cuervo lo miro analíticamente por unos minutos mientras comía, preguntándole de repente.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito no?

— ¿Hm?

—La expresión, cuando me pediste ver mi coche.

El niño rio maliciosamente antes de contestar, sí y no.

—Se puede saber cómo es eso.

—Tengo muchas ganas ver tu auto, pero no estaba seguro si tu querrías presentarme a tu bebe y Anko me dijo que esa es una de las mejores formas de conseguir un sí, aunque esas miradas no funcionan con mi abuelo ni con Haku.

Itachi se lo quedo viendo antes de comentar entre risas— ¡Dios, creo que la primera impresión de mi abuelo acerca de ti, fue la correcta!

— ¿Se puede saber que dijo de mi, tu abuelo?

—El dijo que eras un zorrito.

—Solo lo hice porque quiero mirar de cerca tu auto, no fue con mala intención—exclamo el rubio haciendo un puchero genuino y un poco molesto, ante la idea que lo consideraran un manipulador mentiroso.

—Nunca dije que la tuvieras, solo estoy sorprendió de conocer esa faceta tuya, la mayoría de la veces eres…

—Déjame adivinar, un poco incauto.

—Adorablemente ingenuo.

— ¡Oh!—Exclamo el niño sonrojándose ante el tono cariñoso y acariciador ocupado por el Uchiha—No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o como una advertencia.

—Tal vez ambas cosas, pero teniendo en cuenta tu edad está más que permitido y es una parte muy atractiva de ti ¿Me dijiste que tienes 17 años no es así?

—Y en dos semanas cumplo 18 voy a ser mayor de edad ¿No te parece maravilloso?

_**Por muchas razones**_—Un poco sorprendido por esa línea de pensamiento y descartándola de inmediato, el peli-negro pregunto— ¿Y piensan celebrarlo de un modo especial, o solo en familia?

—En familia, van a estar los chicos, mi abuelo, el profesor Iruka su esposo Genma, Konohamaru la vieja Tsunade, Sakura, Dan, tío Nagato, la tía Konan, Gaara, Anko. Ibiki no puede venir porque alguien tiene que quedar a cargo de la seguridad en la empresa, Kakuzu estar presente, porque nunca se perdería una comida gratis, Kabuto…quien me falta…a sí, creo que vendrá unos amigos míos que esturdían en el extranjero Shino Haburame y Kiba Inuzuka, uno estudia entomología y el otro veterinaria…Karin no aparecerá porque Kabuto no la soporta y mi abuelo se entero que dijo que nació con maquillaje integrado, creo que nadie más.

—Eso parece una manifestación, no una cena familiar.

—Sí, supongo que somos un grupo algo grande, después no sé, pensábamos ir a una discoteca para bailar un poco, pero mi abuelo no quiere oír de eso, dice que no nos permitirá ir a ninguna, si no puede investigarla primero y asegurarse que no vendan bebidas adulteradas ni drogas, te invitaría a venir a la fiesta, pero mi abuelo ya está disgustado por la cantidad de personas que hay en ella.

El cuervo se quedo pensativo por un rato antes de contestar—Es un evento familiar e intimo sería imosible, me has comentado que pensaban ir a bailar pero no encontraban el lugar adecuado, un amigo mío tiene un club que creo les gustara, mi amigo es algo excéntrico, pero su club es bastante exclusivo y no permite alucinógenos o bebidas que contengan ningún tipo de analgésicos o sedantes.

— ¿Ya has ido, como es?

—No he ido aunque mis otros amigos sí y ellos dicen que es excelente.

—Lo que nos lleva a un atolladero, con lo que respecta a las drogas hasta la mejor persona miente si es adicta a ellas, la clínica de mi abuelo a tenido que tratar con varios pacientes adictos a ellas y te aseguro ni siquiera lo parecen sus parientes y amigos fueron los últimos en enterarse de su problema, lo sé porque mi abuelo me mostro los expedientes y lo que sufrían al ser puestos en aislamiento, para lograr que el cuerpo se desintoxicara, te aseguro no es algo bonito de ver.

—Me lo imagino, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, no eres el único que tiene un abuelo un poco protector, el mío mando a investigar el club de mi amigo cuando le pregunte porque lo hizo, me miro seriamente y me dijo en palabras textuales "Escúchame mi hermoso nieto, confió en ti, también lo hago en tus instintos a la hora de escoger amigos y en tu gran inteligencia, pero no confío en la de ellos a la hora de escoger otras amistades aparte de ti" te aseguro no existen replicas contra eso…. mejor dicho no es conveniente replicar nada, cuando tu abuelo dice eso.

—Tu abuelo es todo un caso— exclamo riéndose el rubio— ¿Y siempre te dice? "mi hermoso nieto"

—Cada vez que se le da la gana, fue un poco bochornoso al principio pero me acostumbre y jamás lo dice en público, así que espero no salga de nosotros.

—Por supuesto que no, el mío me dice "mi pequeño diablillo" de cariño ¿Es protector solo contigo o lo es también con el idiota de tu hermano?

—Es peor, le compro un auto en su cumpleaños, pero le instalo un sistemas GPS y cuando ese coche pase de una velocidad determinada, tiene un mecanismo que lo hará descenderla paulatinamente, te aseguro en ese momento es mejor que el corra a mas de 150 kilómetros por hora, si no quiere enfrentarse a un furioso Uchiha Madara, el día que cometa una estupidez como esa, voy a sentarme en el camino con una bolsa llena de palomitas de maíz y voy hacer que un satélite grave el video.

—Invítame si eso sucede, yo llevare las sodas, quiero ver como el teme intenta defenderse, de un abuelo furioso, estoy seguro que será tan tonto como para intentarlo.

Ambos se vieron y prorrumpieron en sendas risas, después de calmarse Itachi comento—Sasuke es capaz de eso y más, pero tal vez tenga sentido de auto conservación y permanezca callado. Hablando de otras cosas hay algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención, espero no sea una indiscreción de mi parte, pero me he dado cuenta que casi todos tus amigos son donceles, es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que es una condición muy infrecuente, que haya tantos en un solo lugar

—No lo es tan extraño como parece, te advierto que no conozco la historia muy bien y probablemente sea mejor que les preguntes a ellos en persona, pero te daré los datos generales, Kakashi es el hijo de un guardaespaldas de mi papa llamado Sakumo, si entiendo bien unos bandidos asaltaron la tienda departamental donde estaban y después que tomaron el dinero, decidieron que sería buena idea llevarse tanto a mi papa como a Kakashi, Sakumo ocupo sus habilidades para protegerlos y hubieron varios disparos, uno de los trozos de vidrio desprendidos por la balacera le rozo la cara a mi hermanó dejándolo con una cicatriz de por vida, los asaltantes murieron pero también lo hizo el padre de mi hermano adoptivo que quedo gravemente herido, papa se encargo de cuidar a Kakashi mejor dicho lo hizo mi abuelo y así es como termino con nosotros. Kabuto salió de un orfanato, donde lo maltrataban sus compañeros porque es más del tipo intelectual que físico.

— El más débil de la camada entonces—interrumpió momentáneamente Itachi, Naruto movió la cabeza afirmativamente, y siguió hablando.

Mi abuelo que acostumbra hacer algunas donaciones para los orfanatorios y dar algunas becas para las mentes brillantes pero sin posibilidades de desarrollarse, lo encontró y lo tomo bajo su hala, impresionado por su gran inteligencia, a Kimimaro sus padres lo dejaron en nuestra clínica para curarlo de una rara afección de los ósea, permaneció en ella hasta que mi abuelo decidió que no era un buen lugar para un niño y se lo llevo a casa, tal parece que a sus padre no les importa y menos desde que descubrieron que es un doncel, pagan las facturas pero no se presentan nunca, a Haku lo conocí en la clínica y nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, se que salió de la calle y paso una vida muy dura al igual que Sabuza, pero ni ellos ni mi abuelo me quisieron contar los detalles exactos de cómo se conocieron, Gaara pues nació así y es mi primo.

—Así que es simplemente una casualidad que todos sean donceles—Exclamo el joven cuervo pensativo, no era de extrañar que fueran tan protectores con el niño prácticamente casi todos habían crecido o visto crecer a Naruto a la vez que fueron criados y educados por el Sanin —Así que es por eso que Kakashi siempre lleva una máscara, para ocultar su cicatriz.

—No precisamente—negó Naruto—tendrías que ver su rostro para entenderlo, pero necesitarías ser amigo suyo, o ganarle una apuesta para poder verlo.

—Pues parece perder a menudo, por lo que pude escuchar.

—No lo creas la mayoría de las veces gana y solo apuesta su máscara una vez y con personas diferentes.

—Entonces solo tienes una oportunidad para ver su rostro por ese método.

—Exacto.

El peli-negro se encogió de hombros no era algo que le interesara particularmente, su vista se vio atrapada por un pequeño brillo en el cuello del chico el rubio no parecía ser alguien muy afecto a la joyería, así que le sorprendió ver la piedra preciosa colgada de la cadena de platino, decidió preguntarle, el niño distaba mucho de parecer superficial, tal vez esa cadena como la suya, tenía un gran valor sentimental.

—La cadena que llevas al cuello ¿Es un regalo de tu abuelo?

—Más o menos, el se lo regalo a papa cuando este cumplió 18 años y él me lo dio a mi cuando se fue de viaje diciendo que regresaría por él… nunca lo hizo.

—Mi Madre me dio esta— dijo el peli-negro abriendo dos botones más de la camisa y permitiéndole ver el sencillo accesorio relucía en su pecho, el rubio extendió la mano tocando la joya a la vez que decía— es muy hermoso te lo debió dar con mucho amor.

Una ligera toz se escucho nuevamente y la atención de ambos se dirigió nuevamente al camarero que acaba de llegar y tenía la vista fija en los pectorales del joven cuervo, sin decir una palabra el hombre coloco los postres que habían pedido, mientras se aleja con un sospechoso rubor en el rostro, Itachi lo vio irse un poco fastidiado cuando fijo su atención en el rubio, que se estaba deleitando como un niño comiendo la delicia helada, conteniendo una risa inapropiada ante el espectáculo encantador, probo su postre y le pregunto.

— ¿Son los postres tu comida favorita, o tienes otra? Lo digo porque parecen encantarte.

—Me gustan los dulces, pero mi comida favorita es el Ramen ¿Lo has probado?

—No, acostumbro comer en la oficina mientras trabajo, un restaurante trae la comida a la empresa y en su menú no aparece el Ramen.

— ¿Quieres decir que aun no has comido un buen Ramen?—El peli-negro movió la cabeza divertido ante la exaltación mostrada por el rubio— ¡Entonces está decidido! Cuando tengas un tiempo libre en tu empresa, iremos juntos a almorzar te llevare a Ishikaru Ramen te encantara y esta vez yo pago.

—Acepto, pero permíteme quitarte esto que tienes pegado en la mejilla—sonriendo extendió la mano y retiro con un dedo los restos de crema que quedaban en la comisura de los labios del niño, llevándose el dedo a la boca, el rubio se sonrojo al ver el gesto, cuando el sonido de una bandeja al caer, atrajo su atención de vuelta al camarero que venía a retirar los platos, ya cansado de tantas interrupciones, el peli-negro le lanzo una de las famosas miradas Uchiha, sorprendiéndose por atípica reacción del camarero, que los miro cono ojos soñadores, decidiendo que era mejor marcharse de allí, antes de que se convirtieran en la fantasía sexual del hombre, pidió la cuenta y la pago de inmediato, dejando la propina acostumbrada, aunque en su opinión el servicio dejo mucho que desear con sus continuas interrupciones.

Acompaño al rubio al piso en el que se alojaba, después de todo habían hablado durante horas y se había hecho tarde, cuando estaban en las puertas de la habitación de Naruto, ambos se miraron a los ojos entonces Itachi se inclino ligeramente para besarlo, estaban a punto de hacerlo, cuándo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a sus dos ocupantes, la escena erradico cualquier pensamiento romántico que ellos pudieran haber tenido, siendo reemplazado por la ira del rubio y el desconcierto de Itachi que miraba incrédulo, a las dos personas en él y la situación en la que estaban.


	20. Una historia amarga

Al terminar la conferencia y responder a todas las preguntas que considero pertinentes, Orochimaru pensó retirarse a su habitación, pero no tenía sueño y quería ver uno de los restaurantes del hotel lugar que Tsunade recomendó fervientemente, deteniéndose en la recepción pregunto el lugar exacto donde estaba ubicado, cuando entro contuvo un bufido se pregunto porque no se sorprendía que el sitio preferido de la mujer mayor, fuera un restaurante donde se dedicaban a catar vinos de toda especie, pero siempre de los más caros, el lugar en si resulto ser muy elegante, iluminado débilmente para dar la impresión de estar en una semi-penumbra que el Sanin sospecho era para dos cosas una para que la luz no arruinara el costoso contenido de las botellas y dos para dar un aire romántico y de privacidad a algunas parejas que estaban sentadas en el lugar.

Si se obviaba el hecho de que era prácticamente un lugar para consumir licor, resultaba bastante agradable, estaba sentando en una de las bancas de la barra del bar, cuando escucho una voz conocida a sus espaldas, entornando los ojos con fastidio antes de voltearse, para encontrarse de frente con Uchiha Madara.

— ¿Cuál fue la pregunta que me hiciste? No estaba prestándote atención.

—Te dije que era un placer verte y si puedo sentarme a tu lado.

—Por mi parte no es tan grande el placer y sí puedes sentarte.

Sentándose a su lado comento— Fue un discurso muy interesante y bastante entretenido he de decir, que no esperaba tal sentido del humor de tu parte.

—Es más fácil lograr que te presten atención, si en lugar de hacerlos dormir en sus asientos les ofreces algo que los divierta un poco, es algo que he aprendido teniendo a mi cargo a un montón de jóvenes, una pequeña broma garantiza que te escuchen, en lugar de que rechacen tus ideas a la primera palabra.

—Sigo afirmando, que me llamo la atención tu sentido del humor, no esperaba que mencionaras con tanta naturalidad al pene, creí que serías un poco reacio a hablar sobre ello.

El Sanin rió, mirando a su interlocutor con interés—No entiendo porque sería reacio, soy médico, nada más natural que el cuerpo humano, también soy hombre la última vez que vi tenía uno…por otra parte no lo nombre tan ampliamente, lo que dije son hechos amenizados un poco, para que prestaran atención, de ese modo tampoco ofendí a las damas presentes.

—Estoy seguro que tienes uno, pero teniendo en cuenta que eres de una condición tan especial, no creía que pudieras bromear con tanta naturalidad del asunto.

Orochimaru miro al hombre entrecerrando los ojos a estas alturas, esperaba alguna burla de su parte, en lugar de eso le hablaba con lo que parecía genuino interés y sin intentar sacarlo de quicio, Madara sonrió por dentro ante la mirada calculadora que le lanzo el Sanin, por más divertido que hubiera sido molestarlo, sus objetivos habían cambiado, el humor caustico no tenía cabida aquí, su intención era ganarse su con fianza para conquistarlo más tarde, no hacer enfadar al hombre reacio y desconfiando. Después de unos instantes el Sanin decidió responder, aunque recelaba del repentino buen comportamiento del hombre.

—Conjeturo que tu pregunta proviene por el hecho de que supones, que yo sufrí algunas burlas de mal gusto por mi condición, soy medico el serlo me permite ser más objetivo y menos emocional con respecto a algunas cosas, aceptándolas como percances de la vida, producto de la ignorancia humana.

—Debo decir que es mundo filosófico de ver la vida ¿No deseas tomar una copa? Yo invito.

—No gracias, ya pedí que me sirvieran un té helado.

—Es una lástima tienen una cava de vinos excelente, la he visto personalmente—comento el Uchiha mientras pedía una bebida, sus ojos deteniéndose en el té helado, mirando al Sanin con detenimiento y luego al bar-tender, pero no comento nada al respecto.

—Te puedo hacer una pregunta, sin que te ofendas.

—Depende lo que quieras preguntarme—respondió el hombre mayor dándole un sorbo a su te.

— ¿Por qué no has mencionado, abiertamente tu condición? Si lo declararas oficialmente, algunas publicaciones dejarían de propagar comentarios maliciosos sobre ti, tal pareciera que la recientes un poco.

—No veo razón para hacerlo, me siento más cómodo así, los chismes de algunas revistas poco serias, no tienen ninguna importancia para mí, acerca de que reciento lo que soy…no sé, tal vez lo haga, pero eso no cambia que gracias a eso tuve a mi hijo, que fue la cosa más maravillosa que me pudo haber pasado, hasta que nació mi nieto.

—Me parece contraproducente el hecho de que hayas enviudado, no quiere...— el patriarca de los Uchiha miro al Sanin que interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Soy divorciado, feliz y afortunadamente divorciado.

Madara entrecerró los ojos, que idiota sería capaz dejar ir a un hombre tan hermoso, teniendo en cuenta como se veía ahora, debió ser una belleza deslumbrante cuando era más joven, además por el dejo de amargura en la voz del Sanin, no dejo buenos recuerdos.

— ¿Se puedo saber que paso? Teniendo en cuenta que tienes 52 años y tu nieto tiene actualmente 17 debiste ser muy joven cuando nació tu hijo, tal vez de unos 17 o 18—el hombre espero una respuesta mientras veía al Sanin darle un sorbo demasiado largo a su te.

—Tenía 15 cuando nació Minato, es una historia larga y aburrida, no creo que te interese escucharla—comento el Sanin soltando una risita extraña, que hizo fruncir el entrecejo del Uchiha ¿No Podría ser...verdad?

—Al contrario quisiera escucharla.

— ¿Por dónde empezare? Veamos…no recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño, no recuerdo sus rostros lo único que sé, es que cuando tenía cuatro años y ellos murieron, mis supuestos parientes me robaron absolutamente todo mi patrimonio por medio de sus abogados, dejándome no solo en huérfano sino también en la miseria, tuve la fortuna de que una de las antiguas criadas de la casa me tomara cariño y me llevara con ella cuando la despidieron, por supuesto eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que era muy anciana, cuando murió, los de recursos sociales vinieron por mí y me llevaron a un orfanato donde conocí a los que se volverían mis mejores amigos Tsunade y Jiraya.

No sé qué decir de mi relación con Jiraya, teníamos una fuerte rivalidad en todo, nos peleábamos como perros y gatos desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, con Tsunade fue más fácil y me lleve bien de inmediato con ella, un día vino a visitar el orfanato, alguien quien que creíamos uno de esos ricos millonarios excéntricos, y se intereso en nosotros, nos prometió darnos un pastel y muchos juguetes a cada uno si respondíamos un test, como todo niño caímos ante esas promesas, para mí fue relativamente fácil resolverlo, después lo resolvió Tsunade y por ultimo Jiraya, cuando se los mostramos el hombre no solo cumplió su promesa, también nos dio una beca para que entráramos a una famosa escuela privada, cuando preguntamos que teníamos que darle a cambio, estamos llenos de sospechas por tanta amabilidad, nos convenció para aceptarlas con las palabras más simples "las mejores notas que puedan conseguir, para forjarse un futuro".

—Un filántropo altruista, algo raro en estos días si me preguntas, me inclino a creer más en los filántropos, entre comillas, que vienen adosados con segundas intenciones.

—Hiruzen Sarutobi y su esposa Biwako no tenían más que buenas intenciones, aunque concuerdo contigo sobre la mayoría de las demás personas, cuando entre a la escuela yo era un niño que podrías calificar de extraño para los entandares, debido a mis ojos, el pelo y la piel extremadamente pálida, me dieron el apodo de " niño serpiente" en ese tiempo, claro que nadie se metía conmigo porque siempre andaba rodeado de mis amigos, Tsunade fue y sigue siendo temperamental, Jiraya era escandaloso pero bastante fuerte, yo por mi parte era el más listo y siempre andábamos juntos, éramos los fenómenos de la escuela…en el mal sentido, cuando llegamos a la secundaria, yo empecé a saltar grados, mis profesores me consideraban un genio y mi protector estaba inimaginablemente feliz.

—Me imagino, fue en busca de darle una oportunidad a un huérfano y término patrocinando un genio.

—Si hubieras sido un genio no me hubiera visto involucrado en el problema que me vi después, me termine graduando de la secundaria recién cumplidos los 15 años, en eso tiempos habíamos cambiado bastante, para bien en el caso de ellos y para mal en mí caso, Tsunade se transformo en una belleza… de pecho plano… pero una belleza, Jiraya se volvió el chico más codiciado de la escuela era alto grande musculoso y no puedo negarlo en ese entonces era muy guapo, yo gane algunas pulgadas pero desarrolle un cuerpo que no me gustaba, delgado con una cintura estrecha músculos magros y piernas largas en pocas palabras bastante afeminado, lo que me molestaba mucho.

Madara sonrió para sus adentros, se le olvido añadir con una piel suave, se guardo sus comentarios sin embargo y siguió escuchando.

—En esos momentos yo no sabía que era un doncel, ni siquiera sabía que existían, para celebrar que estaba a punto de entrar en la universidad más prestigiosa del país, Jiraya consiguió no se dé que forma una variedad de licores, yo me negué en un principio pero me gano más mi curiosidad y termine bebiendo, me emborrache rápidamente y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, sin poder recordar nada descubrí que estaba desnudo al lado de Jiraya y que había perdido mi virginidad en una noche de embriaguez , tratamos de olvidar el asunto hasta que un mes después.

—Supiste que estabas embarazado.

—Me sentía mal, vomitaba y sentía mareos, mi mentor preocupado me llevo al médico, cuando este dijo que esperaba un bebe me asuste, no podía creerlo, no se supone que los hombres queden embarazados, así me entere que tenía la capacidad de concebir, por supuesto Sarutobi estaba decepcionado, o por lo menos eso creí, cuándo le dije a Jiraya lo que había pasado el estaba horrorizado, al principio creyó que era broma mía, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras tal vez me habría reído de su cara, cuando Hiruzen y Biwako descubrieron quien era el padre lo presionaron para que se casara conmigo, Tsunade estaba histérica y culpaba a Jiraya por querer experimentar cosas nuevas, cuando ellos me preguntaron si deseaba esperar a tener el bebe, dije que no, ya que hubiera perdido la plaza que tan ansioso estaba por conseguir.

—No fue una decisión afortunada— comento Madara haciendo una mueca al recordar, lo que paso su hermano Izuna, pero por lo menos el no fue un niño desamparado y embarazado, entre un montón de muchachos ya crecidos.

—Adivinaste no hay ningún ser más lleno de prejuicios, que un estudiante universitario parecía que todo de mi les molestaba desde el color mis ojos, hasta la forma que peinaba mi cabello, o mi forma de vestir y cuando vieron, que mi abdomen empezaba a crecer me empezaron a llamar gordo, para mi mala suerte uno de ellos tenía un conocido que era doncel y le comunico a los demás que podía estar embarazado, de ahí las cosas fueron de mal en peor y los profesores no hicieron nada para impedirlo, no puedo creer que nadie haya notado, cuándo varios de los integrantes del equipo deportivo, me mostraron sus miembros diciendo si esos eran los caramelos que me gustaba chupar, o si me gustaba tenerlos en otra parte de mi anatomía por supuesto me tacharon de homosexual, pero el termino ocupado no fue tan sutil—el Patriarca de los Uchiha apretó los puños y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, el Sanin no le gustaba ocupar un lenguaje fuerte, por lo que dudaba que eso fueran los términos ocupados, lo que hacía hervir su sangre.

—Por supuesto se volvió moneda frecuente junto con la desaparición de algunos de mis libros de estudió, sin embargo tengo excelente memoria y soy inquisitivo por naturaleza así que no lamente su perdida, fue cuando a algunos de ellos se les ocurrió que sería divertido burlarse a mi costa, haciendo proposiciones amorosas y de índole sexual, estoy agradecido que Tsunade llego pocos días después y descubrió a uno de ellos mientras me acosaba, tenía cinco meses de embarazo en ese tiempo, por lo que entenderás no podía defenderme de manera efectiva y temía bastante las represalias, creo que desde la llegada de ella la universidad se volvió un matadero—comento el Sanin soltando otra vez la risita extraña—Se lo conto de inmediato a los Sarutobi que le llamaron " la atención" al director, sobre el comportamiento de sus estudiantes con su hijo, fue cuando me entere, que la mirada que me dio no fue decepción si no preocupación y estaban trabajando desde ese día, para tener listo el papeleo para adoptarme.

—Después de esa advertencia, nadie se atrevió a molestarme, di gracias al cielo cuando Minato nació sano, fuerte y sin ninguno tipo de secuelas por la borrachera, supongo que es una fortuna que tenga tan poca resistencia al alcohol, que un solo trago me deja un profundo estado de embriaguez—al decir esto Orochimaru, Madara miro preocupado el vaso de té, que descansaba en la barra del bar—por lo que no tuvo ningún tipo de consecuencias para mi hijo, Jiraya estaba feliz cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez y ambos nos comprometimos a hacer funcionar el matrimonio, fue cuando decidimos tener relaciones sexuales , nuestra primera vez después de la concepción de Minato, fue algo—el Sanin hizo un gesto vago, que de ninguna forma podía interpretarse como impresionante o inolvidable, el patriarca de los Uchiha se atrevió a agregar.

— ¿Decepcionante?

—No sé si decir eso pero si fue dolorosa, Jiraya es heterosexual ama al sexo femenino con una pasión desmesurada, que francamente ha pasado a la perversión, si los libros que escribe son una muestra, solo te diré que mis partes eran tabú para él y encontraba mi falta de pechos decepcionante, pero le gustaba como veía de espaldas y mi pelo largo—el Uchiha se estremeció de disgusto ante el comentario del Sanin, prácticamente la vida sexual de este se resumió a tirarse boca abajo y dejar al otro hombre desahogarse—sin embargo entre mis estudios y cuidar del bebe no teníamos relaciones frecuentemente, creo que más bien casi nunca, cuando entro en la universidad, volvimos a ser el grupo de fenómenos hasta que fuimos bautizados los tres Sanin, por nuestro profesor de medicina un hombre brillante y muy célebre, el apodo se quedo hasta nuestros días, cada uno estudio una carrera en la que se especializo, yo soy genetista y cirujano Tsunade es un haz en la medicina capa tanto especializada como general, Jiraya bueno el se volvió gineco- obstetra .

— ¿Ginecólogo? Por lo que me has dicho, me parece como poner a u ebrio a atender una taberna.

—Bueno entonces adivinaras cual fue el motivo de nuestro divorció, los tres pusimos una clínica con ayuda de mis padres adoptivos y muy pronto obtuvimos una muy buena fama que fue creciendo con el tiempo, Jiraya a pesar de ser un niño irresponsable que no ha madurado nunca, era muy bueno en lo que hacía y se lo tomaba en serio, desafortunadamente también se tomaba muy en serio a las pacientes…y siendo el bastante guapo en ese entonces, ya te imaginaras lo que paso.

Resumiéndolo en pocas palabras cuándo entre en su consultorio lo encontré con una de ellas, en una pose que no sabía siquiera que existía, nos divorciamos después de eso, Minato tenía 8 años, tal parece sin embargo que tomo el divorcio como una licencia para ausentarse de sus responsabilidades como padre, se fue de la clínica y empezó a escribir libros porno, no lo veo mucho desde entonces, el resto es historia Tsunade y yo seguimos siendo socios por un tiempo, continúe con mis investigaciones y termine fundando mi propia clínica laboratorios y demás—apenas intento levantarse Orochimaru se tambaleo un poco, lo que impulso a Madara a tomarlo entre sus brazos a la vez que confirmaba su suposición de que se había emborrachado, con urgencia le pregunto.

—Has dicho que te embriagas con facilidad y que un solo trago es suficiente, ¿Qué pasa cuando estas ebrio?

—No sé, no bebo desde que quede embarazado de Minato—El Uchiha soltó una maldición el hombre no sabía beber y había tomado dos sorbos de té helado de Long islang, prácticamente se había bateado a si mismo hacia la inconsciencia, no ayudaba que el bar era celebre por hacer algunas variaciones en la presentación, por lo que el trago era irreconocible.

—Dime ¿Sabes que es lo que has pedido de beber?

—Un té helado de no sé qué, pero un té es un té—comento este antes de desmayarse.

Tranquilo al respecto de que el bar tender, hubiera engañado y emborrachado a propósito al Sanin, lo cargo al estilo novia y se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor, había averiguado por el gerente el piso donde se hospedaba el Sanin y su grupo, en un principio se había preguntado porque el hombre en sus brazos se había vuelto tan comunicativo, ahora sabia la razón, suspiro Orochimaru no se iba sentir feliz mañana en la mañana al saber, que le contó su pasado incluyendo su vida sexual a él, de todas las personas ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio esperaría, que un hombre de 52 años era un abstemio que no había pisado un bar en su vida, sobre todo conociendo la fama de bebedora experta que tenía su amiga?

Tendría que cazarlo al día siguiente y hablar con él, no iba permitir que se le escabullera de las manos, escondiéndose y evadiéndolo porque se sentía avergonzado y humillado por la conversación que tuvieron, Madara miro al hombre inconsciente en sus brazos, resistiendo la tentación de darle un beso ahora que lucía tan calmado e indefenso, cuando llegaran a ese punto lo quería plenamente consciente, tanto a sus besos como a su toque, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, maldijo en silencio iba recibir el infierno de un regaño, si la cara del nieto de Orochimaru era algo por lo que dirigirse.

**Por sus comentarios y revisiones ¡Muchas Gracias! **


End file.
